All that i'm living for
by BeBlessed
Summary: Sequel of Heartache: Musa and Riven's lifes are back on track again. When things finally were working out Musa get's pregnant and Riven doesn't know what to do. Will he stay with her throughout her whole pregnancy? FINISHED!
1. To the doctor

**Helloooooo, so I was listening to a song called: **The kill from 30 seconds to mars **and I totally love that song, god...it's so full of emotions and I love songs with emotions in them like...**diary of jane from breaking benjamin **and...**i don't care from three days grace **screw that I love every song from** three days grace and evanescence and nightwish and within temptation**, OMG **WITHIN TEMPTATION **IS FROM MY COUNTRY *squeals*errr...yeah i'm not here to talk about songs I could go on like this for...forever xD Sooo what i'm gonna do is this: A SEQUEL OF HEARTACHE, yay! Hooray for me! Soooo I have no idea what i'm gonna make exactly but Denise will appear and some other people too since I forgot to write about Denise again in Heartache xD Anyways I hope you enjoy this too! And I do not own anything!**

**Everything is still in Musa's p.o.v, except when i say: with blablabla that isn't Musa xD**

**

* * *

**

_Previously;_

_Riven sat at the dining table eating. I walked out of the bathroom with a complete shock on my face. Riven look at me and soon got a worried face. He walked over to me._

_"What's wrong?" He asked concerned._

_"I'm pregnant" I replied in shock. Riven stared at me blankly. Soon his face became pale and his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the ground. He fainted._

_

* * *

_

**~With Musa and Riven~ **

I was sitting on my bed with Riven laying next to me, but Riven was still unconscious. It's been ten minutes since I told Riven I was pregnant. I really freaked him out by the look of this. I sighed out of boredom. I looked at the clock and the seconds ticked slowly by...really slow. I could've sworn the clock wasn't even moving. I heard a groan and I quickly looked at Riven. I saw him waking up. He blinked a couple of times and groaned more. He rubbed his forehead.

"What...what happened?" He asked confused.

"You fainted" I told him. I crossed my arms and looked at him blankly.

"What? No I didn't" He said. He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Then why don't you remember what happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know" He replied.

"Exactly" I said.

"What?"

"Never mind, look you fainted because-"

"I didn't fait!" He interrupted me suddenly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Listen to me!" I said a little angry. I do not want to reason with him now, we have a serious problem.

"I didn't faint" Riven mumbled. I closed my eyes and breathed deep in so I could control my anger.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

"How long was I out?" Riven asked me. I stared at him with open mouth. Didn't he just hear me?

"Ten minutes but would you just listen to me for a moment" I said impaciently.

"Ten minutes...but how could I be out when I didn't-" I interrupted him immediatly.

"Riven!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked me confused.

"Listen to me!" I yelled. He raised his eyebrows in suprise and he raised his hands in a surrendered way.

"I'm pregnant" I said again. Riven stared at me. After a moment of silence he finally spoke up.

"And?"

My mouth dropped and my eyes widened in disbelief. What was wrong with him? Did he like it or didn't he get it? I groaned out of frustration and got up. I walked towards the livingroom.

"Musa wait!" I heard Riven yell. I suddenly felt Riven's hand around my wrist. He turned me around and looked at me with an confused face. I looked at him angrily. Suddenly I slapped him. He rubbed his cheek where I just hit him. It was a little red.

"What was that for?" Riven yelled.

"For acting like a jackass! Riven come on! We graduated and your acting like your oldself again! I told you I was pregnant and the only thing you say is 'and?'" I said furiously. Riven's face became calm. He removed his hand from his cheek and held my hand. I didn't mind him holding my hand but I did want some answers.

"I'm sorry okay, it's just...it just came as a suprise and I had no idea how to respond" Riven said. I became calm too. I looked at the ground and then back at him.

"Well...you could've at least be happy" I said. Riven hesitated before answering.

"Are...you happy?" I asked him unsure. I narrowed my eyes when he was about to reply.

"It's...it's new" Riven whispered.

"What?" I whispered so quietly that Riven couldn't hear it. Riven opened his mouth again but before he could say anything I said something.

"Wait wait wait wait wait" I began. This time I hesitated before speaking further. "Your not happy?"

"Musa come on, this is new for both of us. I have no idea how to feel!" Riven said "I have a thousand emotions rushing through me now and I have no idea which one is going to stay!"

"I'm happy" I said. I looked at him. I watched his every move and I tried to figure out what kind of feelings he was feeling. I could see so many things in his eyes that I never saw before. There was anger, frustration, sadness, happiness, fright, confusion. Well at least I saw happiness once but one thing I saw the most and that was something that I never saw before; fright. Riven just shook his head, not knowing what he wanted to say.

"I'm scared too okay! I'm scared as hell! I have no idea what i'm going through right now cause I have this...this _thing _growing inside of me!" I said. I was totally freaking out. It just came out of nowhere. 1 Minute ago I was happy and now I was just freaking out. I started pacing around the room. Riven just watched me.

"Maybe Stella could help you" Riven suggested. I stopped and quickly looked at him.

"You wanna tell them?" I asked him. Once again I saw confusion written over his face.

"I...I don't know, I just thought...since your freaking out you needed some help" Riven stuttered.

"I need help yeah! From you!" I yelled furiously. Now I was furious again. I knew that your going to have moodswings but not so soon.

"What can I do?" Riven asked helplessly. I quickly walked towards Riven and started pounding on his chest.

"You can take me to the doctor you idiot!" I screamed. Riven immediatly ran to the front door. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door closing it behind him. I stood in the livingroom. I looked at the door with a confused face. Where was he going? Was he leaving me? Suddenly the door opened again and Riven stood in the doorway. He walked over to me.

"Sorry" He apologized.

"Where were you going?" I asked.

"I was going to the doctor but then I realized I forgot you and your the one who needs to go to the doctor" He said. Great...he forgot me. He grabbed my hand and lead us to the door. We walked out of our apartment and went to the doctor.

**~With Riven, an half hour later~**

Riven paced around in the waitingroom. He wasn't the only one there. A woman was sitting on a chair with her daughter next to her, an old man was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper, a man was sitting on a chair looking at Riven all the time and a teen boy and girl were sitting next to each other.

Riven was pacing around the room the whole time. He couldn't sit still. He tapped with his fingers on the side of his hips and he looked at the ground. Now it was his turn to freak out. Riven didn't even notice everyone was looking at him now. Finally the woman got tired of him.

"Would you just sit down" The woman said. Riven stopped and looked at the woman. He then looked around the room and saw everyone staring at him. Riven took a deep breath and sat in a chair. Everyone turned back to their own things. Riven looked at the ceilling, floor, chairs, people, tables, literally everthing you could look at. He started to tap his fingers on the elbow-rest. The woman rolled her eyes out of annoyance and sighed. Riven started to bounce his leg up and down too. He just couldn't sit still. Suddenly the door opened. Riven immediatly looked up.

**~With Musa~**

"Thank you" I said when I walked out of the door, into the waitingroom. I saw Riven standing up quickly and walking to me.

"And?" He asked me softly, so no one could listen to our conversation. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He looked worried. I smiled at him. I grabbed his hand and walked to the door.

"Finally" I heard a woman sigh. I ignored her but I saw Riven glaring at her in the corner of my eye. When we were outside I stopped and looked at him.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously. He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked.

"That woman?" I said, reminding him of that woman.

"Oh that, well I kinda annoyed her in the waitingroom" He said with a little smirk. I giggled softly.

"What did you do?"

"I was...pacing around in the room the whole time and I think that annoyed her, so she asked me to sit down and I did" He explained.

"And...?" I said, keeping the conversation going.

"Then I started tapping my fingers and bouncing my leg up and down and that annoyed her too" He said with a satisfied smile. I chuckled.

"But what did the doctor say?" He asked me curiously. I took a deep breath again.

"She told me that i'm indeed two week pregnant and she gave me a few advices" I said "And I need to come back in a month for a check up"

Riven nodded, "That's good right?" He asked me to be sure.

"Yeah" I giggled. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and we walked back to our apartment. So many questions were in my head again. What should I tell my friends? Should I even tell my friends? How will they react? The same goes for my father. How is he going to react since he doesn't like Riven? But I was only afraid of one thing and I knew it was horrible to think that but it just popped in my head all the time; Was Riven going to stay with me through my whole pregnancy?

* * *

**So this is the end of chapter one! I hope you liked it and I loved writing that little bit about Riven in the waitingroom.** **I wanted to put the conversation of musa and the doctor in it but I have no idea what the doctor's say when your only two week pregnant since I never had that experience. I hope you liked it and I will continue soon cause Heartache is my favorite story (of myself ofcourse) so I like writing a sequel xD Bye bye ~xXx~**


	2. Preparing for father's arrival

**Helloo my darlings! Okay so when I first started Heartache I had no idea it was going to be good and now look at me...i'm writing a sequel o.O My first sequel! I'm growing up :') Okay now serious again xd I just posted 'All that i'm living for' like...10 hours ago and it always takes like...4 till 8 hours to be seen and I already got 2 reviews! That has to count for something, eh? How bloody awful I can't find a good song for writing :( Oh sorry btw; i'm in a Captain Jack Sparrow mood cause i just watched POTC xD Well let's continue the story with an...second chapter! Don't own anything and Enjoyyyyy ^^**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa and Riven~**

We were both sitting on our black couch in the livingroom. Neither of us said anything when we left the doctor's. I looked at my nails the whole time and Riven just sat still on the couch, not moving at all. Sometimes I was worried because it looked like he wasn't breathing. I looked at Riven in the corner of my eye. He just stared blankly at the tv that wasn't even on. I sighed and leaned back.

"I'm gonna take a shower" I said. I stood up and walked to the bathroom "You think you wont die when i'm gone?"

"I'll be fine" Riven replied.

I walked in the bathroom and closed the door.I turned on the shower and stood infront of the mirror. I looked at myself for a moment. I still looked the same; Long dark blue hair, navy eyes, pale...I looked away and started to undress. When I was done I stepped in the shower. This is what I needed. The warm water felt so nice against my body. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the water.

**~With Riven~**

Riven just sat on the couch. Still not moving. Suddenly he blinked and the movements came back. Riven sighed and leaned back in the couch. He looked around the room. He started tapping his fingers on his legs again. And his leg started bouncing again. It was just like in the waitingroom.

Riven groaned and put his hands in his face. Suddenly he was overreacting. He started kicking against the table and the floor, he grabbed the pillows on the couch and smacked them against the couch the entire time and he started pounding on the couch. Riven stopped and panted a little cause of his little rage moment.

'_Why does this happen to me? I know I was horrible in the past but that doesn't mean I am now! No wait...I am horrible...I got my nineteen year old girlfriend pregnant and I don't even want kids now! I'm only twenty for god's sake!_' Riven thought angrily.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He walked to the fridge and opened it. Riven looked around in the fridge but nothing caught his attention. He slammed the door shut as hard as he could but he forgot that they have a fridge that you can't slam shut. When you do, it will shut very slowly so nothing breaks. Riven didn't like that so he opened the door again and slammed it shut. It stil went very slow. Riven growled out of frustration and slammed it shut again. Again very slow. Riven grabbed the handle with two hands, held it wide open and pressed it shut with all of his strength. It still went very slow even though Riven was pressing it shut. Riven heard a soft click and he knew the fridge was closed. Riven leaned against the fridge and slowly slid down on the ground. Now he sat on the ground against the fridge. This was low, even for Riven. He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

'_Maybe...maybe the doctor was wrong_' Riven thought. Riven quickly shook that thought out of his head '_Ofcourse the doctor isn't wrong, idiot! But perhaps Musa lies about this whole pregnancy thing_'

"What the hell am I thinking! Musa would never lie about this! This is serious!" Riven yelled at himself. Riven curled his knees up and rested his chin on them.

"Maybe this isn't a bad thing, i've always wanted a family with Musa and now i'm going to have it" He mumbled "It's going to happen, wether I like it or not, I am going to be..."

Riven's eyes got a little bigger out of horror.

"A father" He finished his sentence. The thought of him going to be a father made him shiver.

"Luckily it's just one baby...I think. Maybe it's going to be twins, maybe triplets or maybe we're going to have five babies!" Riven took a deep breath.

"Yeah i'm not up for that" He mumbled at himself. He stood up and walked to the bedroom. He let himself fall on the bed. He burried his face in the sheets.

"This is horrible" He mumbled in the sheets. Rven heard the shower turning off. He remembered when Stella and Brandon told everyone she was pregnant.

**~Flashback~**

_Stella and Brandon just got married. Stella was wearing a beautiful strapless dress that matched her figure exactly and it was just plane white. Her hair was in a bun._

_"A toast!" Bloom said. Everyone raised their Champagne._

_"We wish you all the happiness you guys can get and hopefully you'll stay together your whole lifes and I know it's going to be hard because you have to live with Stella!" Bloom joked. Everyone laughed. Stella and Brandon looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces._

_"I'm just kidding. Stella and Brandon, I wish you all the happiness and luck in the world. I love you both" Bloom said with a warm smile on her face. Stella smiled but tears formed in her eyes. Stella ran to Bloom and hugged her to death._

_"Thanks darling, I love you too" She said. Bloom hugged her back. Everyone looked at the two friends hugging each other. It was hard to let go since everyone graduated and were starting to get a family. Stella let go of Bloom and returned to her seat next to Brandon. Brandon stood up and put his arm on her waist._

_"We have an announcement to make" Brandon began. Everyone looked at the couple._

_"We have some wonderful news" Stella said happily. Brandon gave Stella a nod so she could say it._

_"I'm pregnant!" She yelled cheery. Everyone clapped and congratulated the couple._

_"Thank god Musa's not pregnant, you have to deal with her moodwings now" Riven joked when he congratulated Brandon. Riven really meant it, he didn't want to be a father soon. Brandon nudged him and laughed._

**~End of Flashback~**

"Brandon is happy about it so I can be too" Riven mumbled...again in the sheets "And dealing with Stella is way more horrible"

**~With Musa~**

I got dressed in a tiny short and a tank top. The shorts were black and the tanktop was Army Green. I let my hair hang loose so it would dry quicker. I got out of the bathroom and walked in the bedroom. I saw Riven laying on the bed on his stomach, with his face burried in the sheets. Suddenly I felt...needy? I smirked and walked over to him. I flipped him on his back and sat on top of him. He looked at me with a suprised face. I still smirked. I leaned towards him and kissed him. I deepened the kiss and moved my hands over his chest. Suddenly he pulled away. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Musa your pregnant" Riven told me. Like I didn't knew that.

"I know" I replied. I leaned towards him again but he moved away. I got off him and sat next to him.

"You don't wanna...?" I asked him confused.

"We can't" Riven said.

"Ofcourse we can" I said. I pointed at him and said, "Boyfriend" then I pointed at myself and said, "Girlfriend."

Riven pointed at me and said in a 'duh-tone', "Pregnant"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Riven held my hand.

"Wait..." Riven began. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"What day is it?" Riven asked me. I thought about that for a second but then it hit us the same time.

"Your father is coming today!" Riven yelled.

"No!" I yelled out of shock. I got of bed on the right and Riven on the left but we were still holding hands. When we got of we fell on the ground cause of our hand thingie. We quickly got up and shot each other some angry looks. We ran to the door but we were there at the same time so we pushed each other to the side to get through it first.

"Let me..." I said while I pushed him away. We got through the door and looked at each other for a moment.

"Can't believe how clumsy you are" Riven said.

"Me? You needed to go through it first, but haven't you heard; Lady's first!" I told him. He rolled his eyes. We ran around the livingroom trying to find something that my father couldn't see or wouldn't aprove. When my dad comes to visit us it was always a total chaos here. Riven and I wanted to prove that we were perfect for each other and weren't really messy. If my dad finds one thing that he doesn't like, he's going to pack my bags and take me back to Harmonic Nebula. My father was really overprotective since Riven and I got back together. I don't blame him though, Riven really hurt me but it wasn't his fault but my father wouldn't forgive him.

I ran to the bathroom and Riven to the kitchen. I fixed my hair and washed my face, even though I just took a shower. The only thing that I thought was; Father comes, everything needs to be perfect! I ran out of the bathroom but bumped into something and fell on the ground. I looked up and rubbed my forehead. Riven was sitting infront of me and rubbed his cheek. Ofcourse...we bumped into each other...again.

"This is going to be a tradition when your father comes every week" Riven joked. I stood up.

"What is going to be a tradition?" I asked.

"Bumping into each other" Riven said with a smirk. He also stood up. I giggled. We looked around the room and it was perfect. Everything was clean and tidy. We both sighed out of relief and plopped on the couch. Riven put his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Riven asked. He looked at me but I didn't look at him. I looked at the tv.

"No...I think we have to wait" I said. I turned to him and smiled. He didn't smile but just nodded.

"Now we have to wait until he comes" He mumbled. I nodded.

* * *

**Second chapter peeps! Hope you liked it :) So in the third chapter Musa's father comes, how will that work out? I can tell you this: I have no clue :D:D Well...bye bye :D ~xXx~**


	3. Total disaster

**Hello my peeps :3 I was just painting my nails and I got my writing feeling again so here's another chapter xD I hope you like it :)**

xxxMusarockz **: Glad you liked it honey :D And yeah, my friend death is so nice :D Can't wait until you meet him! Well not that I want you to die or anything (god no) but he's just so great :)**

**Anyways enjoy and me not ownie anythingie :D**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa and Riven~**

Me and Riven were sitting on the couch waiting for my dad to arrive. I was so tired from cleaning this place up that I closed my eyes for a second. I laid my head on Riven's shoulder and I felt him stroke my arm. I felt Riven laying his head on mine. He turned on the tv and watched the news. I heard something about Darcy missing and I giggled. I thought it was funny that Darcy was gone forever and no one knew what happened to her except me, Riven and our friends. I felt Riven's head turning to me and he gave me a kiss on my hair. I smiled.

"I love you" I whispered.

"Love you" Riven whispered back "When is your dad coming?"

"I dunno, I guess we have to wait a while" I replied.

"A while?" Riven asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I think" I said. Riven looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I laid my hand on his shoulder. Riven raised his shoulders and shook his head. I climbed on his lap. I put my fingers under his chin and raised his face so I could look him in his eyes.

"Nothings wrong, I was just thinking" Riven said.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"What's going to happen in the future" Riven replied. I smiled.

"I can tell you" I said happily. Riven raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to live happily in our apartment with a beautiful baby" I continued. Riven swallowed and nodded quickly. I frowned.

"Ugly baby?" I joked.

"C'mon...how can we get an ugly baby when he or she is going to be yours" Riven said.

"Ours" I corrected him.

"Huh?" He replied, not knowing what I meant.

"Ours...the baby is going to be ours" I said. Riven just nodded quickly again. I was about to say something but I was interrupted by a knock on the front door. We both looked at the door. I got off Riven's lap and walked to the door. "Guess it wasn't a while" I mumbled.

I opened it and saw my dad standing outside.

"Daddy!" I said happily.

"Musa honey, how are you?" My dad said. We hugged and I lead him inside.

"Great, you?" I asked.

"I'm fine" My dad said. He looked at Riven. Riven sat on the couch with a grumby look on his face.

"Turner (1)" My dad said, not in a very happy tone.

"Mr. Knightley (2)" Riven replied emotionles. They looked at each other for a while. I was starting to feel the tense. Most of the time Riven tried to get along with my father but lately he's been acting weird.

"Okay, so let's...talk" I suggested. I lead my dad to a chair where he always sat in our house. He sat down and I sat next to Riven. Riven laid his hand on my leg.

"He doesn't like it when your touching me infront of him" I said trough my teeth, as soft as I could so my father wouldn't hear me. Riven removed his hand.

"So, any news?" My father asked us.

"No not really" Riven replied.

"Musa's not pregnant?" My father asked us suddenly. Ours eyes widened of shock. We looked at my dad the same time.

"Just joking" My father laughed. Me and Riven laughed nervously. Riven looked like he was about to get a heart attack and I felt like I was going to faint.

"What have you two been up to lately?" My dad asked.

"Work" Riven replied shortly.

"I see" My father replied. A long silence came to visit us three. We didn't say anything anymore. Most of the time we have a long conversation but now it was just a complete fail. Maybe we both were nervous and my father could sense it.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked.

"No not really but thank you sweetie" Riven said. He turned to me and smiled. I looked puzzled at him. That was weird. He never calls me sweetie and replies so sweetly. I looked at my father and saw him glaring at Riven. He then looked at me and shook his head.

"How's Harmonic Nebula?" I asked.

"Great. We had some festivals but everything is just like when you left" My father said.

"Okay,that's...good" I said.

"So how's your career going Musa?" My father asked me again. He wasn't even paying attention to Riven...as always.

"Her career is going great, she's really talented" Riven said for me.

"I wasn't asking you, Turner" My father replied coldly.

"But I am answering" Riven said. He crossed his arms. My father sat on the edge of his chair.

"When i'm not talking to you and you answer for my daughter, that's just rude" My father replied. Riven narrowed his eyes.

"Your calling _me _rude?" Riven asked sarcasticly.

"Riven" I warned him in a whisper.

"Yes I am" My father replied.

"Your the one who is being rude since you ignore me all the time while i'm sitting right here! And for your information my name is Riven! So stop calling me with my last name" Riven said angrily.

"Your the one who hurt my daughter! You broke her heart!" My father yelled. He stood up and Riven too.

"I was under control of Darcy!" Riven yelled back.

"Again?" My father said, not suprised. Riven opened his mouth to yell some more but closed it. I looked worried at the two.

"I remember you were under her spell a couple years ago too" My father said. Riven didn't reply. He looked at the ground.

"My daughter can get a better boyfriend" He mumbled, but we still heard them. My mouth hung open of shock. Riven looked with wide eyes at him.

"I'm going now, I don't need this" My father said "See you two next week".

My father walked out of the front door but I could hear him mumbling "Hopefully only Musa". I turned to Riven and saw him walking away. I ran after him.

"Riven! Riven! Wait!" I yelled. Riven stopped and leaned his forehead against the wall. I grabbed his face in my hands and turned him around so I could look at him.

"Hey hey hey it's okay it wasn't your fault" I said to comfort him. Riven wanted to turn away again but I didn't let him go.

"Sshh sshh it's okay" I whispered. Riven turned his head away and looked at the floor.

"I'm not a kid" Riven mumbled.

"I know that" I said. I ducked a little so I could look in his eyes. He had his eyes closed. He looked so broken. I had no idea my father had such powerful effect on him. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he rammed the wall with his fist. I gasped out of fright and leaned against the wall. He walked to the bedroom. I ran after him.

"Riven" I said. Riven paced around in the room. I watched him. I had no idea what I could do now.

"Riven, you know my father he's-" I was interrupted by Riven.

"-he's right"

I looked at him. What was he talking about?

"He's right? What do you mean he's right?" I asked him confused.

"You do deserve someone better then me" He said. He didn't stop pacing around.

"No I don't" I said confident "I love you"

"Even if you love me...you still deserve someone who is better then me!" Riven said angrily. I shook my head.

"Musa look at you and look at me! We are completely diffrent!" Riven yelled.

"What do you mean we're completely diffrent? What...what the hell Riven!" I yelled "You never listen to my father and all of the sudden you do now! Where does this come from? Are you going to leave me? Are you going to leave me all alone with the baby when it's born?"

Riven shook his head angrily. I knew he did that when he was trying to control his temper. He clenched his fists.

And then that horrible sentence came out of my mouth that hurts him the most, "Are you going to leave us just like your mother did with you!"

I gasped and quickly put my hands over my mouth. Riven stopped pacing around and looked at me in shock. I was shaking a little. I saw anger forming in Riven's violet eyes but also pain...mostly pain. Riven grabbed the side of a little night table and threw it across the room. He walked out of the bedroom.

What have I done?

I was to scared to move. I stood still in the middle of the room. How could I just say that? Even if Riven didn't behave, I shouldn't have said that. I'm only two weeks pregnant (3) and it felt like I lost Riven. Riven was going to stay with me through my whole pregnancy but now my doubts are back because I said that! I fell on my knees. I felt disgusted with myself. I wouldn't forgive myself in forever! Riven was really trying to get over the fact that he was going to be a father but I just made it worse.

**~Midnight~**

I couldn't sleep. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. For the past 10 hours I was either throwing up, crying or thinking about Riven. I can't believe I have morning sickness when i'm only two freaken weeks pregnant! And I can't even call it morning sickness cause it wasn't morning when I threw up! I rolled on my side and stared at the empty spot next to me. I haven't seen Riven since our fight. The night table that he threw was still on the ground next to the bed. My hand reached out to the spot Riven was supposed to be and I felt it but I felt only air. I sniffled and wiped a tear away.

"Where are you Riven?" I whispered to myself. I stroke my stomach and put my other hand behind my head. I stared at my digital clock. It said; 01:15. I sighed and watched the minutes tick by.

01:16.

01:17.

01:18.

01:19.

01:18. Wait what? Since when did my clock went back in time. I grabbed the clock and looked at it. Seems normal. I threw the clock against the wall. I got tired of staring at my broking clock so I got out of bed since I couldn't sleep. I walked to the window. I moved the curtains a bit. I stared outside. No Riven. I placed my hand on the window and stood there for a while.

After about 10 minutes I walked away from the window and walked towards the livingroom. I grabbed the remotecontrol and turned the tv on. I walked to the kitchen and got a glas of water. I walked back to the couch and sat on it, watching tv. I flipped through chanels and eventually I watched a music chanel. Three days grace with I hate everything about you was on. Riven loved three days grace. He wasn't such a musical freak but if he had to listen to music he would listen to three days grace, thousand foot krutch, breaking benjamin and 30 seconds to mars. Riven would probably think this song now. I bet he would sing it for me since I hurt him so much. I took a sip of my water.

After an hour I hung over the toilet. I've been drinking so much water that my stomach couldn't handle it anymore. I thought my bladder was going to explode but apperantly my stomach. I rested my cheek on the toilet and tears rolled down my cheeks again. It was my own fault that Riven was gone now. I said that, I knew that would hurt him. I shouldn't be the one that was hurt when I caused this! I stood up and walked slowly back to the bed. I fell on bed and closed my eyes. I was tired of throwing up so I fell asleep pretty quick.

When I woke up the next morning, Riven was still gone.

* * *

**(1) If you read my story on how they met you can see I gave Riven Will Turner's name of POTC (Yeah I just suck at thinking names)**

**(2) Heartache and love at first sight you can read I gave Musa Keira knightley's last name so ofcourse her dad has that name too :)**

**(3) In chapter one I said she was one week pregnant but that was a mistake :P She is two weeks pregnant.**

**End of this chapter :) Poor Riven...I know Musa is miserable now but c'mon that was harsh Muse. Anyways I hope you liked it and I wanted to make it longer but for the third chapter this was it :o So Daddy was also a little harsh on Riven xD Yeah...poor Riven. Well i'll continue tomorrow :D well...it's 0:30 here so I mean, I'll continue today :D Bye bye ~xXx~**


	4. Jail

**Hello peeps, by the look of your reviews i'm doing good :D Ty I love your reviews and if you haven't read 'Heartache' not big of a deal but read it if ya want ;) I dunno if this is going to be a short chapter but we'll see if it is...sorry :$ Hope you like it and I do not own anything!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa~**

I stood in the bathroom combing my hair. When I was done I put my hair in a high ponytail. I walked back to the bedroom and opened the closet. I grabbed a black hoody and my white little shorts. I pulled them on and walked back to the kitchen. It's been a week since Riven and I had our fight. The first few days I was miserable but now i've managed to control myself. Ofcourse I missed Riven and wanted him to come home but I didn't blame him for staying away. It was horrible that I said that and I just can't forgive myself.

I opened the fridge and looked in it. The fridge was empty. I said that I was miserable the first few days so that's why the empty fridge. I sighed and shut it. I walked to the front door. I needed to go to the store but I didn't feel like changing so I just went. I pulled my hood on my head and stared at the ground while I was walking to the store. I felt eyes burning in my back but I didn't want to stare back at everyone. What was there to stare anyway? I know I had baggy clothes on but there was no need to stare. Oh my god, maybe you could see I was pregnant. I rolled my hoody a little up and saw that my stomach was flat. I rolled it down and continued walking to the store. Ofcourse you couldn't see, remember Musa your only two weeks pregnant!

Once I was at the store I grabbed a cart and went in the store. The first thing I saw were the vegetables. I slowly passed them by and looked if I needed anything of it.

"Carrots, lettuce, cauliflower" I mumbled as I passed them by. When I was done with the vegetables I looked at my right and saw fruit. I giggled when I saw the bananas and an old woman glared at me. I thought bananas were funny even though I wasn't really a teen anymore. I grabbed some apples and put them in my cart. I walked to the next row and saw meat. I slowly passed it by. I grabbed a steak on my way to the next hallway.

When I walked in the next hallway I heard _Fort Minor _with _Where'd you go_ on the radio. It reminded me of Riven. I looked at my right and saw a man playing with a little boy and next to them was a woman glaring at them but at the same time she had a loving smile on her face. A little smile came across my face. I was hoping that would be me and Riven with our child.

"Where'd you go, I miss you so, seems like it's been forever that you've been gone, please come back home" I mumbled along with the song. It brought tears in my eyes. I blinked them away when I saw the woman looking at me with a comforting smile. I smiled at her even though it was my fake smile. I quickly moved on to the end of the supermarket. I grabbed some bread and cheese. I put them in the cart and grabbed some soup ingredients on my way to the cash register. I waited until it was my turn to pay. While I was waiting I felt a little nauseous. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth so I wouldn't throw up. Oh god hurry up.

When I finally was done with paying I walked back home. I didn't want to run so my stomach wouldn't get more upset. I walked by an alley and looked in it. I saw five guys staring at me with no expression on their faces. I stopped looking and walked further. Well those guys gave me the shivers. When I was home, I quickly unlocked the door and dropped the bags on the table. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. When I was done throwing up I walked back to the kitchen. I started filling the fridge. I didn't buy much but at least I had food for tonight. I looked at the clock hanging above the doorway and saw it was already 5 pm. I started filling a pan with water and put it on the stove. Now I had to wait until the water boiled. I walked to the livingroom and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number of my dad.

"_Hello?_" I heard through the phone.

"Hey dad it's me...Musa" I said with no emotion in my voice.

"_Hello honey, are you alright?_"

"Yes yes i'm fine, I just wanted to say that you can't come tomorrow"

"_Why not? Did something happen? Did Riven hurt you?_"

"Everything is fine and Riven is also fine" I looked around in the empty apartment.

"_Why can't I come then?_"

"Because we're going away for a weekend" I lied.

"_Where are you going?_"

"Riven told me it was a suprise but I need to go now so...yeah...bye" I said and I hung up. It was hard lying to my dad and saying Riven and I were going away even though Riven was nowhere to be seen.

I started to dial Riven's number. I waited until he answered but after 2 minutes I hung up. He clearly didn't want to talk to me. I'll try again later tonight. I walked back to the kitchen but the water still wasn't boiling. I walked back to the livingroom and sat down on the couch. I stroke my stomach and sighed. After a minute of doing nothing I grabbed the phone again. This time I dialed Layla's number. After one mintue she answered.

"_Musa! How are you and Riven?_" I knew she was happy.

"Uhm...great" I lied again "But can I talk to Nabu for a second?"

"_Sure...Nabu?_" I heard her yell. I heard Nabu's voice on the background.

"_What's up Musa?_" I heard Nabu say. I wanted to ask him where Riven would be because he knew Riven pretty well, sometimes I thought he knew him better then me.

"Uhm...nothing much, I was just cooking"

"_You wanted to talk about your cooking?_" I chuckled.

"No actually"

"_Then what do you want to talk about?_"

"Well..." I hesitated before speaking further "I just wanted to know how you were since I haven't heard much of you lately". Shoot...I chickened out.

"_I'm great actually, Layla and I are having a great time on Tides_"

"Okay...great! Uhm...I think the water is boiling so I have to go, i'll talk to you soon okay? Bye bye" I hung up. I let the phone slip out of my fingers and it fell on the ground. I lay my head on the couch.

"Just come back already asshole, this isn't funny anymore" I whispered in a sad tone. I was about to cry again but then I heard something popping. I ran to the kitchen and saw the water boil. I quickly lowered the flame and dumped the soup ingredients in the water. My water almost died but I saved it by dumping my soup ingredients in them. I walked back to the livingroom and stood infront of the window.

"Do you think Daddy will come back?" I asked my little thing inside of me.

"I have no idea if he'll be back to be honest. I don't deserve him you know, your lucky he's your dad even though he has his temper moments but your unlucky that i'm your mom" I mumbled.

What was I thinking? Like that little thing would talk back. Maybe every pregnant woman talks to their little one while it's still inside of them. It's normal to talk to it when it's born but...when it's not? I had no experience with this kinda stuff since this was my first time being pregnant. Why did I get pregnant anyway? Riven and I did it like a million times and everytime I got off not pregnant and finally we were back together again and we did it again and BOOM i'm pregnant. That's just messed up. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. I filled it with soup and started eating.

When it was 10 pm I was already trying to sleep. I almost fell alseep but I got a phone call. I growled and got out of bed. I walked to the livingroom and grabbed the phone.

"Yes?" I said irritated. I listened to a woman rambling something and I growled.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I yelled "Thank you for telling me, i'll be on my way"

I hung up and ran to the closet. I opened it and put my hoody and shorts on again. I ran to the front door. I opened it and locked it when I was outside. I put the keys in my pocket and ran through Magix.

I stopped at a building and looked at it. Above the door there was written: police of Magix. I sighed and went in. I walked over to the desk. I rang a bell and a female officer came to me. She had blond short hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the light. She smiled at me.

"Can I help you M'am?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I got a call that my boyfriend was in jail" I sighed.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Riven Turner" I replied. She nodded.

"Do you want to bail him out?" She asked again politely.

"How much is it? And what did he do? Never mind the last question" I said.

"It's 780,-" She answered. My mouth hung open.

"Can I see him? I want to have a little chat" I said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry but after 7 pm we can't have any visitors" She said.

"Please it's important! You see...my boyfriend and I got into a fight and I said something horrible and he's been gone for a week and I just want him to come home and if I don't talk to him now when I have the change he'll walk away again" I said desperatly. I didn't want to apologize...not yet though! I wanted to have a little talk about him being in jail.

She hesitated but then motioned me to follow her. I followed her. She opened a few doors and after about four doors we were at the cells. We walked to the end and I saw Riven leaning against the wall.

"Riven" I whispered. He raised his head and looked at me. I saw he had a blackeye and some cuts. He hesitated before walking to me. I grabbed the bars.

"What did you do?" I asked him confused.

"I got into a fight with some asshole's" He replied casually.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"C'mon have you seen these losers? They deserve some punches" Riven said, loud enough so the prisoners could hear it.

"What did you just say, pretty boy?" A prisoner yelled.

"Come here and i'll kick your ass!" Another prisoner yelled.

"Your all pussy's!" Riven yelled back "Pussy's!"

"Riven!" I warned him in a whisper. He stopped yelling and looked at me.

"Shut up" I whispered.

"Why did you come?" Riven asked and he walked away.

"Why did I come? What's that for a dumb question? Your my boyfriend! Riven I-" I didn't fnish my sentence cause Riven wasn't paying attention.

"Riven would you just-" He turned his back to me and stared out a window of bars.

"Riven don't act like a-" He started humming.

"Riven!" I yelled furiously. He turned around.

"Listen! I'm sorry okay! I shouldn't have said that! It was horrible that it came out of my mouth! Horrible! But that does not mean you can ignore me while i'm trying to apologize!" I yelled. He walked back to me and touched my cheek with one finger.

"Why were you gone for a week?" I asked in a whisper.

"I needed to think" He replied softly.

"So you thought jail was a good place to be thinking?" I replied sarcasticly.

"No..." He said. He looked at the ground.

"Why are you in jail? Why did you get in a fight?" I asked him puzzled.

"I was walking in Magix and I saw you coming out of the supermarket, so I followed you. Then when you walked by an alley I saw some guys looking at you and following you too. When you were around the corner and they wanted to turn I confronted them and we...got into a fight but luck wasn't on my side when the cops came" He explained.

"Those guys were following me? You were following me and I didn't even noticed it?" I asked in shock. Riven nodded.

"You know the bail is 780?" I said.

"That much?" Riven yelled in shock. I nodded.

"Just go home and leave me here" He said. He walked back to the end of his cell.

"What? I'm going to bail you out and your coming home with me afterwards" I said. He looked with a suprised face at me. I walked away, back to the desk. When I passed by some cells someone touched me. I immediatly turned to the prisoner.

"Hey good looking" He said.

"Hands off me douchbag" I said. I could hear Riven growl. I knew he wanted to get out of his cell so he could kick his ass. I continued walking to the desk. Once I was at the desk I paid Riven's bail and after about five minutes Riven walked through the door. He was panting a little.

"Why are you panting?" I asked him suspisiously. He smiled innocently. Then I saw him holding a piece of clothing. It was light grey with diamonds on them. Then I remembered the guy that touched me was wearing a light grey diamonds shirt.

"Where did you get that?" I asked and I pointed at the piece of clothing. Riven just smiled again.

"What the hell! Do you want to go back to your cell or something?" I yelled in a whisper.

"C'mon, he had it coming for touching you!" Riven replied. I facepalmed. I grabbed his hand and we walked back home. On our way home we had a little chat.

"I'm really sorry" I said. Riven nodded.

"I know" He replied.

"How did you know?" I asked him suprised.

"Since you already said that in jail" He smirked. I chuckled softly.

"But I have to say sorry too" Riven said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"I left you for a week and didn't I even try to contact you" He said. It sounded like he was disgusted of himself.

"No biggie, the important thing is that your back" I said.

"Whatever" He replied. I rolled my eyes.

We were finally home and Riven told me to go to bed. I walked towards the bedroom but stopped in the doorway.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes lying next to me right?" I asked to be sure.

"I'm not going anywhere" He said "I'm just going to fresh up and then i'm coming to bed"

"Okay" I whispered and I made my way to the bed. After three minutes I felt something crawling in bed. I opened my eyes and saw Riven laying next to me. I smiled. He got a hold of my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't go anywhere cause i'm not letting you go now" I said softly. I yawned after that too.

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to" He whispered. My eyes started to close and I fell asleep. Did he mean it?

* * *

**End of Chapter 4 :D I hope you liked it. I have no idea where that jail thing come from but I think it popped in my head since I saw 'remember me' wednesday. Love Robert Pattinson xD Not my fav actor but he's on second. My fav actor is Jackson Rathbone :3 Ahh well you don't care, I just wanted to say that xD Anyway I hope you liked it and i'll update...oh god not again...it's 1 am here -.- so i'll update today...god I need to stop staying up late everytime, even though it isn't that late. Well Bye bye ~xXx~**


	5. What?

**Hello everyone ! So I hope you all like the story so far :) I love writing it even though I still have other stories xd Well here's chapter 5 and I hope you like it! I do not own anything but I wish I did but sadly I don't, if I did I would throw the spotlight on Riven and Musa and make Musa the strongest fairy xD but sadly I do not own anything...ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa and Riven~**

Since I bailed Riven out of jail everything went pretty well. We communicate more often, he helps me shop, he takes me to the doctor and more important; he's happy. I still can't forgive myself for what i've said but Riven forgave me, even though I think he should punish me but he doesn't. I was now four months pregnant. I had moodswings more often and morningsickness. Ever since Riven told me he wouldn't leave me I felt happy but sometimes my doubts were back, but I tried my best to ignore them.

Today was the day that Riven and I would visit my dad. We told him that we would arrive at 5 am. I finally convinced Riven to go with me to my dad so he would know that everything was fine between us. Riven didn't like coming with me but I want him to. That was one of the reason, my other reason was because I wanted my dad to apologize to him in person and _not _through me. My dad always knew the best ways to apologize to him. Either telling me to tell him that he's sorry, through the phone or just not. But Riven...he never apologizes to my dad.

I walked out of the bedroom to the livingroom. I saw Riven lying on the couch with his eyes closed. A little smile came across my mouth. I walked slowly to him. I looked closer and saw him sleeping. Ofcourse he was sleeping, he stayed up last night the whole night. I was throwing up all the time and I felt sick. Riven was there for me. He held my hair when I was throwing up, which I was still embarassed about, when I felt sick he stayed with me and comfort me. I fell asleep after two hours but I knew he stayed up all night. I kneeled down next to him and just watched him sleep. His breathing was calm and he didn't make any sound. He looked so peaceful. I just couldn't help but smile. I stood up and walked to the closet. I opened it and saw a broom, vacuum cleaner, mop and on the topshelf a blanket. I grabbed the blanket and walked towards Riven again. I placed the blanket over him so he wouldn't get cold. Everytime I fell asleep on the couch he would carry me to the bedroom but since I wasn't as strong as him I couldn't do that. Riven took a deep breath in his sleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12 pm (_a/n: I think is is pm...uh...it's just afternoon let's just say that xd_). I looked at my stomach and saw that I was showing just a little. I wasn't flat anymore.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I looked in it and grabbed some milk, lettuce and tomatoes. I placed it on the table. I grabbed some bread and placed the lettuce and tomatoes on it. I pour my milk in a glas and walked to the diningtable. I sat down and ate my bread and drank my milk. I had a feeling something was going to happen today. I frowned at that thought. I was so in my own world that I didn't even knew Riven was standing behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders. I gasped and turned around.

"Didn't mean to startle you" Riven chuckled.

"No problem" I replied. He massaged my shoulders. I immediatly closed my eyes and let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Your tense" Riven noticed. I didn't reply. I let my head dangle. I just felt Riven smirking behind me. Suddenly I felt Riven stop.

"Don't stop" I whispered. Now I felt him smile. God I knew him to well. He started to massage me again.

"Your good at this" I said.

"That's because I had these massages too so I kinda know what i'm doing" Riven replied.

"You had these too? What do you mean with that?" I asked. I still had my eyes closed and enjoyed Riven's hands.

"You know I was always training when we were in school" Riven began.

"Mmhmm" That was all I could say.

"Well...if your always training you can strain a muscle and sometimes I had that with my shoulders so I got these massages too" Riven explained.

"Was it a woman that gave you those massages?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh..." Riven hesitated before going further. I opened my eyes and narrowed them. I started listening intently. I felt one hand leaving my shoulder.

"Yeah" Riven said finally. I heard him scratch the back of his head while he said that.

"Oh" I replied shortly. Then I felt the second leaving my shoulder. I saw Riven sitting next to me.

"You don't have to be jealous" He said.

"I'm not" I mumbled as I looked down at my knees. I placed my hands on my knees.

"I know you are Musa, but i'm with you" Riven said. I clenched my fists together.

"And if you don't believe me...well...then look at your stomach" Riven said as he pointed at my stomach. I looked at it. It seemed normal, just flat.

"Yeah it's still a little flat I know" I replied sarcasticly.

"I don't mean that...well it is but that's not what I mean" Riven said. I looked at Riven.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked irritated.

"What does that mean" Riven asked me and he still pointed at my stomach.

"It means i'm pregnant" I replied with a sigh.

"Exactly" Riven said. I shook my head with a confused face, not knowing what he meant.

"I would never leave you or my child alone" He said.

"So...if I wasn't pregnant you _would _leave me?" I asked confused. Riven laughed.

"No" He said.

"Our little kicker" I mumbled

"Little kicker?" Riven asked confused.

"Yeah, the baby kicks a lot" I replied with a smile. Riven looked at me with a puzzled face.

"Your four moths pregnant" Riven stated.

"Yes" I said.

"And the baby...kicks...so soon?" Riven asked unsure. I nodded my head.

"Okay...you know this stuff better then me" Riven said. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. I stood up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I walked to the livingroom.

"You have to work today right?" I yelled form the livingroom.

"Yeah" I heard Riven yell.

"What time?" I yelled. I turned on the tv.

"I have to be there in a half hour" Riven said and he walked in the livingroom.

"You'll be back before 5 right?" I asked to be sure. He stood infront of me and put his hands on my hips.

"Musa, we talked about this for like a hundred times, I'll be back before 5 pm" Riven said and he gave me a kiss.

"Okay cause Daddy is going to be mad if I cancel him one more time" I said. Riven gave me another kiss.

"I'll be back before 5" Riven repeated.

"We really need to be on time!" I said. Riven gave me another kiss.

"I'll be back before 5!" Riven chuckled.

"We have an appointment at 5...with my dad" I said. Riven took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. He removed his hands from my hips and pushed my down so I could sit on the couch. Riven pulled the table closer to the couch and sat on it. He ducked a little so I could look him straight in his eyes.

"Listen" He began. I paid attention.

"I'll be back before 5, we're going to your dad and we're going to give him the news that your pregnant of my child" Riven said. I nodded my head.

"Everything will work out fine, you'll see" Riven asured me. I just looked at him.

"I gotta go" Riven said. He stood up and gave me another kiss. He walked to the frontdoor and grabbed his jacket on his way.

"5!" I said.

"5" Riven repeated. He closed the door behind him. I ran to the window.

"5!" I said a little louder. I saw Riven turning to me.

"5" Riven repeated again with a nod and a smile. He every second he was further away from me.

"5!" I yelled.

"5!" I heard him yell back and then he was out of my sight. I stood in the room for a moment. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't go to work because they found out I was pregnant and they gave me time to 'enjoy' my pregnancy until my little kicker was born. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed an curling iron. I turned it on and curled my hair.

After fifteen minutes of curling my hair I walked to the bedroom and opened my closet. I looked at it for a moment. I grabbed a lightblue sweater that didn't cover my shoulders and jeans. I put them on and walked to my nighttable. I opened the drawers and grabbed a lightblue ribbon. I walked back to the bathroom and placed the ribbon on my head. I made it into a knot and pulled the knot down so it looked like I was wearing a headband. I smiled statisfied.

After one hour of doing nothing, I grabbed my phone. I texted Riven.

**'Remember 5! I'm bored as hell and I know you have a break now so I just nwated to text you, any news? How are Saladin and Godatorta?.' **Send. I put my celphone on the table infront of me. I got a new celphone from Riven. It was darkred and it had a little music note in the lower right corner. Everything was in it; Numbers of my old friends, pictures and even lyrics that I made when I was bored in the bus. I still had no idea how he got my old stuff back in the new phone since I threw my old phone away but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it so I didn't question. I waited for five minutes but I still didn't get a reply. Most of the time Riven and I text every minute when he has a break. He replies immediatly but not now. I grabbed my phone and looked at it. No text. I frowned and put it on the table again. I waited for another five minutes but still no text. I sighed and grabbed my phone. I put it in my pocket and grabbed my black purse. I walked to the frontdoor and closed it when I was outside.

I walked through Magix. I was bored out of my mind so I just had to do something. I walked by some clothingstores and then the store I was looking for. I stood infront of Dylan's Music store. I walked inside. I saw Dylan standing behind the cash register. He didn't look up. I waited for a minute so he would notice me but he didn't.

"Oh Dylan" I said playfully. He looked up and I saw his eyes getting bigger. I got a huge smile on my face. I walked towards him. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you don't regonize me" I giggled.

"Musa!" Dylan said happily. I smiled again.

"It's been so long!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I know, that's why i'm here" I explained. Dylan smiled at my. He lead me to the back. We took a seat on the couch in the back of his store.

"WhatWhatWhat have you been up too lately? When did you came back? I can't believe it" Dylan said. I laughed when he said WhatWhatWhat very fast.

"Dylan relaxe" I said. He smiled at me.

"Tell me, when did you came back?" Dylan asked.

"I dunno...like...six months ago" I said.

"Six months? And now you let me know your back?" Dylan said. He sounded a little bit disappointed.

"Sorry i've been really busy lately" I apologized.

"With what?" Dylan asked. I pointed at my stomach and showed it. Dylan looked at it suprised.

"Your pregnant!" Dylan yelled happily. I giggled.

"Yeah! Can you believe it?" I asked.

"God that's awesome! Congratulations!" Dylan said happily and he hugged me.

"Thanks" I said.

"Who's the father?" Dylan asked.

"Riven ofcourse" I said. He frowned when I said that.

"You and Riven are back together?" He asked confused.

"Yes, that whole break up thing was a mistake caused by Darcy but I don't feel like telling you the whole story" I said. Dylan nodded.

"That's just unbelievable" Dylan whispered and he looked at my stomach. "How long?"

"Four months" I said proudly.

"Let me guess, morningsickness and moodswings but moodswings not that bad?" Dylan guessed. My mouth dropped open. How did he know?

"Yeah, how did you...?" I asked.

"I know you" Dylan explained. I chuckled softly. Suddenly I gasped and clutched my stomach.

"What's wrong? Your not in labour your only four months, so what's wrong?" Dylan asked worried.

"Little kicker is busy" I said.

"What?" Dylan asked confused.

"The baby kicks" I said with a smile.

"Sweet" Dylan said and he stared at my stomach. I looked at Dylan and at my stomach and then back at Dylan.

"You wanna feel the baby kick?" I asked. Dylan looked suprised at me.

"Yeah!" Dylan said cheery. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. After a couple of seconds I felt a little kick and by the look of it Dylan felt it too. He got a huge smile on his face. He removed his hand.

"That was sweet" Dylan said. I nodded. Dylan leaned back.

"So...are you and Riven married?" Dylan asked.

"No, we aren't" I replied. Dylan looked suspicious at me.

"I'm not ready to get married yet and Riven isn't too, i'm not even sure if we're ready for this baby yet" I said. Dylan nodded. I knew he would understand.

"I totally understand" Dylan said. What did I tell you? "I mean your only nineteen years old and already a baby and a marriage? I think that is a little to much"

"Exactly" I said. I looked at my phone. Still no text. What was he doing?

Dylan and I talked for a couple of hours. Sometimes he needed to help a customer. After 2 hours I told him I needed to go. I got off the couch and walked towards the door. I looked back at Dylan and waved him goodbye. He waved to and I disappeared out of his sight.

I walked back to my apartment. While I was walking I passed by some alleys. Everytime I got the shivers when I passed one by. I remembered that Riven told me some guys were following me when I was walking home from the supermarket. But that was like three months ago. I walked by another alley and looked in it. I saw five guys looking at me. They reminded me so much of those five guys from three months ago. I just noticed I stopped walking. I stared at the guys and they stared at me. I quickly walked further. I didn't want to look back. It felt like I was being followed. I grabbed my celphone. Still no text. I turned my head a little back and looked behind me in the corner of my eye. I was right...the five guys were following me but they kept their distance.

"Shit" I whispered to myself.

I started to walk a little faster. Everytime I went faster, they went faster too. I walked around a corner and started to run. I looked behind me and saw those five guys turning around the corner too but they were still walking. I turned another corner and ran a little faster. I noticed I was all alone in this little street. Note...never be alone when your being followed. I turned around and saw those five guys running too. Oh no oh no oh no. I was panting a little and turned another corner. I was in an alley. Another note...when your being followed, never go in an alley! Stupid me, why did I have to turn? I ran faster but soon it was a dead end.

"Oh no" I mumbled. Maybe it wasn't to late to go back. I turned around but I saw the five guys at the end of the alley, blocking the way out. I gasped a little. They walked towards me. I stepped back, but soon my back hit the wall. I was starting to shake a little. My mother instinct took over, I placed my hands on my stomach. They were now so close that I could see their faces.

One was standing infront of everyone, I guessed that was the leader. He was pale,had black hair and a scar on his cheek. The other were looking pretty normal. One had orange hair, one had blond hair and the other two had bron hair. They were all dressed in black or grey. The leader stepped closer. Instantly I backed up a little more but I forgot my back was against the wall.

"Funny to see you again" The leader spoke. I didn't reply, I just waited. "Your the girlfriend of someone we know"

I looked at everyone with confusion written all over my face.

"We got into a little fight" The leader said again. My mouth hung a little open. He was talking about Riven.

"I will always remember the fight because I have a...memorie" He said and he touched his scar. I looked at his scar. Riven did that? He stepped closer again.

"We wanted to take care of him now but it seemed much more fun if you were there too" He said. They all stepped closer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked unsure. The leader smiled evilly. Soon they all walked up to me and everything went black after that.

Finally I woke up and I noticed they were carrying me to a abandoned building. The building was grey and dirty. I started to struggle out of their grips. I kicked and tried to free my arms.

"Let me go!" I screamed. They didn't reply. I screamed some more and struggled even harder. I kicked but I didn't hit them. I put my feet infront of me so I wouldn't move but they just dragged my further to the building. The leader pressed a button on the wall and a door opened. They dragged me inside.

"Help! Let go!" I screamed. Soon they stopped walking. I panted and looked straight ahead, where they were all staring at. I saw Riven tied up. That's why he didn't reply to my text. He was sitting infront of a pole. I guessed he was tied to the pole otherwise he could've run away.

"Riven" I whispered.

No one heard me, thank god. They dragged me towards Riven. When they we're standing infront of him, they threw me on the ground next to Riven. I immediatly crawled against Riven. I looked at his face and he was giving the leader a death glare. I noticed he was bleeding from his lip and forehead. I looked back at the leader.

"Since you gave me this scar, I decided to have a little revenge. How does that sound?" The leader sounded excited. Riven and I didn't reply.

"But..." The leader spoke again. He walked in a little circle infront of us. "I just thought it would be more fun if you can see us beating up your girl"

I looked frightend at Riven and then at the leader. The leader snapped his fingers and soon the two brown haired guys grabbed my arms and dragged me away from Riven.

"No! No! Let go!" I screamed.

They placed me just a couple of metres away from Riven. They stood behind my and took a hold of my arms and shoulders. The leader stepped infront of me. He looked at me and smirked. My eyes widened. He raised his fist in the air and I looked at it. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. Just as he wanted to punch me in my face, Riven stopped him.

"No! Just hit me! Beat me up! She didn't do anything!" Riven yelled. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the leader looking at Riven.

"I gave you that scar! She didn't! Why would you punish her for something she didn't do? You should beat me up! Not her!" Riven said. The leader looked at me and then at Riven.

"I have an idea" The leader said. Oh no another idea?

"It's so appealing to beat you up and let her watch" He said and he pointed at me when he said 'let her watch'. Riven frowned. He snapped his fingers again. This time they dragged me a little further away, in a corner. The leader walked to Riven. Was I going to watch my boyfriend getting beat up? I saw Riven getting ready for the beat up part. He closed his eyes and held himself strong. My mouth dropped open when I saw what was going to happen. The leader raised his fist in the air.

"Make sure she watches this!" He yelled. I felt someone grabbing my hair so I wouldn't turn away form my 'awesome' view.

"No no no" I mumbled. The leader punched Riven as hard as he could in his face.

"NO!" I screamed. Riven sat up a little again and looked at the leader as if he wanted more. The leader raised his fist again and struck him in his stomach. I gasped. I struggled to get out of their grips again but this time I was a little stronger. I didn't see him punching my boyfriend anymore. I was to concentrated about getting out of their grips. I still could hear every punch and every gasp of Riven. When I was almost out of their grips, someone pulled my hair.

"Don't go princess, we're having so much fun" He whispered in my ear. I knew this was my only change. He was so close to me now. I moved my head a little to the side and turned it back as hard as I could. I hit him in his face with my head. I felt the grip on my hair fade. I struggled again and soon I felt the grip on my arms fade aswell. I was free. I immediatly stood up. The one that had a hold of my arms stood up aswell. The other one was to busy with his nose.

"Your not going anywhere" He said. I smirked.

"Just watch me" I challanged.

The leader seemed to notice I was free and yelled,"Don't let her escape! Grab her you idiots!"

Soon the two brown haired guys charged at me. When they were near me, I ducked and made them trip. One jump over my leg but the other tripped. He immediatly charged back at me again. I turned around and punched him in his face, then I punched him in his stomach and then my knee paid a little visit. He clutched at his groin and fell on his knees, not able to fight any longer. The other one was gone. I couldn't see where he was. Suddenly I had a chain wrapped around my neck. I smirked. I rammed his stomach with my elbow. The chain fell on the ground and he stepped a couple of steps back. I turned to him and this time I charged. I ran up to him and when he wanted to punch me, I ducked and swung my leg at his ankles and he fell on the ground. I stood up. He wanted to get up too but I kicked him in his ribs a couple of times. He wasn't able to fight too anymore. I turned to Riven and the leader and when I wanted to walk away I kicked him again with my heel.

"Asshole" I mumbled as I made my way to Riven.

The leader turned to me. I saw Riven laying on the ground, not facing me. I looked at the leader. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you going to do? Bitchslap me?" He joked. I just smirked. He then noticed his two 'colleagues' lying on the ground. He glared at me, not very amused. I just smiled innocently back.

The leader punched me suddenly in my face. I took a few steps back of the hit. I shook my head quickly, getting rit of the pain. He ran up to me. He struck at me but I dodged it. I punched him two times in his stomach and I made a spin so I could punch him in his neck with my arm. It worked. He quickly kicked my shin-bones and then he punched my chest. I gasped and struggled with my breathing. I couldn't breath properly anymore. As I was gasping for air, the leader stood infront of me. I tried to punch him but I failed. He hit me on the side of my face and everything went black.

I woke up in someones arms. Everything was still blurry. I blinked a couple of times and then I saw I was lying in Riven's arms. I shot up, looking around. We were in our apartment.

"Relaxe, your okay" Riven said. He removed a couple plucks of hair out of my face.

"Where...what happened?" I asked.

"You were unconcious when he hit you, I got free and before he could...kill you, I kicked his ass" Riven explained. I needed some time to let this all hit me. Then I noticed his face.

"Your...face" I whispered in shock.

"I know" He replied shortly. He had a cut in his right cheek and he had a couple of bruises on the side of his head.

"My body is worse" He continued. I frowned out of confusion. He rolled his shirt a little up so I could see his stomach. Everywhere you looked there were bruises. I looked at him with open mouth.

"I'm okay, it'll heal but how are you?" He asked me worried.

"I'm fine, my arm only hurts" I replied.

"Yeah I thought so since your arm is pretty bruised too" Riven said. I smiled weakly.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Your not gonna tell me you still want to go to your father, right?" Riven asked me suspiciously.

"What's the time?" I repeated.

"5 pm" Riven whispered. I stood up.

"Let's go" I said.

"Musa your kidding me, right?" Riven asked me in disbelief.

"I promised we would come and I want to tell my dad!" I replied coldly. Riven stood up.

**~Harmonic Nebula~**

Riven and I walked to the frontdoor of my dad's house. I rang the doorbell.

"Can't believe you still wanted to go" Riven mumbled.

"Shh!" I said. Riven rolled his eyes. Soon the door opened.

"Musa!" My dad said happily. He looked at Riven. "Turner"

We walked inside and sat down in the livingroom.

"So how have you two been?" My dad asked.

"No no no, I don't want this" I said. My dad looked at me confused.

"Riven wants to tell you something" I said and I nudged him with my elbow. My dad looked at Riven. Riven glared at me.

"Go ahead sweetie" I said.

"Uh..." Riven stuttered. My dad waited for him to continue. "I like the way you decorated this house"

"Thank you Turner, that's really nice of you to say" My dad replied. Riven smiled. I facepalmed.

"Other line" I whispered. Riven kept his mouth shut.

"Other line" I said a little louder. Riven still didn't say anything.

"Other line!" I shouted. My dad and Riven looked at me.

"Other line?" My dad repeated confused. I sighed. I looked at Riven. He shook his head. I looked at my dad.

"I'm pregnant" I said out of nowhere. My dad's eyes got wide and his mouth hung open.

"How long?" He asked me.

"Four months" I replied.

"Four months" My dad whispered to himself. He then looked at Riven.

"He's gonna be the father I suppose?" My dad asked.

"Yes" I replied. Riven stared at the ground. My father thought for a second, suddenly he said something that neither me nor Riven expected to be said.

"I want you two to get married"

Riven looked immediatly at my dad with big eyes. My mouth hung open. We couldn't believe it.

* * *

**Okay chapter 5 done! I'm soooooo tired right now. It's 3:30 here in the netherlands so I need to get some sleep. I worked so long on this chapter just for you guys so I hope you like it :3 In the next chapter we're gonna see their reactions to Hoboe's statement. I'm to tired now to right anything further. I hope you enjoyed, bye bye ~xXx~**


	6. Engaged?

**Hello guys! So as you all know I was up last night until...3:30 I thought...i'm still very very tired cause I didn't had much sleep but i'll continue anyways because I love you guys. Remember...don't own anything blablabla, it gets so annoying to repeat that every chapter xD Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa, Riven and Hoboe~**

What was up with my dad? Since when did he want Riven as his son-in-law? Did he like Riven? Was he making a joke? How did he feel about this? Again so many questions and I had no answers to them.

"What?" I whispered in shock.

"I want you two to get married" He repeated. Riven leaned back in the couch. I could feel that he wanted to disappear...I wanted to disappear too. I shook my head out of shock.

"I know it's a little weird for you two to understand but-"

"-It's totally weird to understand! What what what is up with you? Since when do you like Riven? Do you want him to be your son-in-law?" I yelled. My dad took a deap breath.

"I still don't like Riven" My dad said. Riven smiled when he said that, as if he was happy that my father didn't like him. "But it's for the best now that your pregnant with his child"

"No, it's just oldfashion" I said. My father looked at me with a suprised face.

"You don't want to marry him?" My dad asked me.

"Ofcourse but...but" I stuttered. I looked at Riven. My expression was just begging him to help me.

"But think about it!" Riven fill in for me. My father looked at him.

"Do you really want _me _to be your son-in-law?" Riven asked.

"No not really, I still think Musa could've gotten a prince but she's pregnant with your child so you two are gonna get married" Dad said "God, you two are acting like you don't love each other"

"Huh?" i replied.

"If you really loved each other you would've thanked me for my blessing and decision" My dad said "The wedding will be in...one month"

"What!" Riven and I yelled at the same time. My dad looked at us with confusion.

"That soon? I don't think we'll have enough time to plan the wedding" I said a little shy.

"That's why i'm calling someone" My dad said and he grabbed the phone.

"Who's he calling?" Riven whispered to me.

"I don't know" I whispered back.

"I don't think it's a good call" Riven whispered.

"I don't think so either" I replied.

"God who's he calling!" Riven yelled in a whisper. I raised my shoulders.

"Hello Stella, it's me Hoboe, Musa's father" My dad said. our eyes grew wide. Was he crazy? Did he want Stella to plan our wedding? Riven and I looked at each other.

"Yes I want you to do something for me" My dad said again. Unfortunatly Riven and I couldn't hear what Stella was saying. Then I got an idea. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. When I was at the kitchen I motioned Riven to follow me. He stood up and walked towards me.

"What are you going to do?" Riven asked me.

"Sshh" I said. I grabbed the phone. Riven stood next to me and we both listened to the conversation of my dad and Stella.

"**I want you to plan the wedding of my daughter and Riven**" We heard my father say.

"_Riven and Musa? Are they engaged? That's such good news! Oh i can't wait to see them! They must be so happy!_" Stella squealed.

"**Yes they are engaged, so could you help them planning the wedding?**"

I turned to Riven and frowned out of confusion. He looked at me to with a confused face. Since when were we engaged?

"_When is the wedding?_"

"**One month**"

"_One month? I don't think I can plan the whole wedding by myself in one month, i'll ask Nabu to help Riven with his tuxedo and everything and i'll help Musa with her dress and the decorations for the wedding_"

Riven shudderd when he heard Stella say; Tuxedo. And I shudderd when she said; Dress. I wasn't a dress type of girl. I loved my jeans. Why couldn't I just marry in jeans? Or better yet; Let's cancel the whole wedding.

"**I think asking Nabu is a good choice**"

"_Yes, he's Riven's best friend so he can order him around_"

"What?" Riven whispered.

"Sshh!" I said softly. I covered Riven's mouth with my hand.

"**Did you hear that?**"

"_Yes I did, but anyway...when can we start?_"

"**Tomorrow? If you can**"

"_Yes ofcourse, it's gonna be a little diffucult since i'm pregnant but i'll make it, i'll be at their apartment tomorrow at 12 am, okay?_"

"**That'll be perfect!**"

"_Okay, i'll see them tomorrow then_"

"No no no" I whispered. Thank goodness they didn't hear me.

"**Great, and congratulations with your pregnancy, congratulate Brandon too for me will you?**"

"_I'll do that and thank you! Bye bye_"

"**Goodbye Stella**"

"How could you!" I screamed through the phone.

"**What? Musa? What are you doing? Did you listen to our conversation?**"

"Yes we did! Hoe could you call Stella? Why did you let her plan the wedding? Why a month? Why?" I yelled. I didn't even notice that my hand still covered Riven's mouth.

"**Musa, I don't want to discus this now**"

"I don't want to talk to you now! I'm hanging up!" I yelled.

"**Don't you dare hang up Musa i'm talking to you!**"

"I'm hanging up now!"

"**Don't**"

Riven looked at me and frowned out of confusion. I totally forgot that my dad was in the other room and that we didn't have to talk on the phone. Riven probebly knew that and that's why he looked at me that way.

"Bye bye!" I said and I hung up. Riven stared at me. I still had my hand over his mouth.

"What?" I asked. Riven grabbed my wrist and removed my hand from his mouth.

"Your father is sitting in the other room, you didn't have to talk to him through the phone" He replied emotionles. I raised my shoulders.

"Your acting like a five year old" Riven said and he grabbed my wrist again. We walked in the livingroom.

"You hung up!" My dad yelled at me. I sat down on the couch and crossed my arms.

"I told you I would hung up" I mumbled. I pouted my lip. Riven was right, I was acting like a five year old. Riven sat next to me and facepalmed.

"If someones tells you not to hang up then don't" My father said.

"I'll do what I want" I replied emotionles. I heard Riven sigh and mumbling 'Oh god'.

"And since when are we engaged?" I asked.

"Since now" My father replied and he walked upstairs. I stuck my tongue out.

"Let's go" Riven sighed. He grabbed my wrist and we went home. We walked away from my old house.

"Can't believe that my father said we are engaged and the wedding is in a month!" I complained. Riven knew I didn't want to get married and i knew he didn't want to too. We talked about this a couple of months ago and we agreed that we wouldn't get married soon.

"Can't believe it either" Riven mumbled.

**~Meanwhile in the bushes~**

"A wedding? Hmm...that's going to be interesting, I think i'll get myself invited" A voice said.

* * *

**End of this chapter :D I know i know i know, It's reaaaally short i;m sorry :( But I don't know what i'm supposed to put in this chapter :P Who was that voice? i know and you don't (A) Okay in the next chapter you can read; Stella planning the wedding! And dress shopping and tuxedo shopping and telling that musa is pregnant! :D Okay i'll stop now. I hope you liked it bye bye ~xXx~**


	7. Dress up

**Hello everyone, i'm gonna write the next chapter of All that i'm living for :3 I hope you like it so far and I shall inform you: This story is not gonna be big. We're coming to the end already, I have like...six chapters to go (inculding this one) and i don't think these chapters are gonna be really big. I have some news: I am going to write a sequel to this one! I just got a bunch of ideas for a sequel of this one so i'm gonna make it in a triology (I think it was called that way) :) So it'll be like: 'Heartache', 'All that i'm living for' and 'Don't know a title yet'. I hope you check that one out aswell, when i'm done with this one and sart writing it. But first things first: I need to finish this story :3 I hope you all like this chapter too! Enjoy honeybunnies!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa and Riven~**

Yesterday my father told me and Riven we were gonna get married in one month and Stella was going to plan the wedding. Now Riven and I were finally sleeping after one long night talking about our 'Engagement'. Riven had his arms wrapped around my stomach. I sighed in my sleep. Eventually I woke up. I groaned and opened one eye. I looked at the clock. It was already 11 am, that means Stella was coming in one hour. I turned around so I could face Riven. His grip started to loose when I turned around. He was still asleep. Ussually Riven doesn't sleep long, he always wakes up around 5 in the morning.

I smiled and stroke the side of his face. I saw him frown a little in his sleep when I touched him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Goodmorning" I whispered. He took a deep breath and looked at the clock. He then looked back at me.

"Goodmorning" He replied softly.

"Stella is coming in one hour so we need to get out of bed" I said. I got up and wanted to get out of bed but Riven stopped me by grabbing my wrist. He pulled me towards him.

"I don't want you to leave me" He said.

"I'm only gonna take a shower, I'll be gone for at least fifteen minutes" I replied.

"To long" Riven mumbled and he planted some sweet kisses on my arm. I blushed a little. I got out of his grip and stood up. I placed my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"If you can't survive when i'm gone then...join me" I said with a seductive smirk. Riven smirked too. He got out of bed and I ran to the shower. I heard Riven ran after me.

After taking a long forty-five minutes shower with Riven, we sat on the couch...well he was sitting, I was lying with my head on his lap. Riven removed some plucks of hair out of my face and stroked my cheek.

"Your beautiful you know that" Riven said.

"No i'm not, this pregnancy makes me look horrible" I replied. Riven raised his eyebrows, as if I was making a joke.

"My hair wont sit correctly anymore, my skin looks horrible and I have bags under my eyes" I said. Riven chuckled.

"Maybe that's true but you probably can't see yourself as I see you" He said. I frowned.

"You have this glow around you-" Before Riven could talk further i intterupted him.

"Red glow? Is it back?" I panicked.

"No no no just listen" Riven said. I calmed down and looked at him.

"You have this beautiful glow around you that makes you look like an angel, I always saw you as an angel but this is just...you look so perfect and I want to protect you with all my life, I don't want any other guy touching you or even look at you" Riven said. I got tears in my eyes when he said that. I smiled and got up. I crawled and his lap and looked at his eyes.

"Since when do you know these things?" I asked him playfully.

"To be honest...I have no idea...it just...came out of nowhere...I don't even know what I said" Riven replied. He looked a little embarrassed, he even blushed a little.

"I know what you said" I replied.

"Damn" Riven mumbled.

"You said something beautiful that made my heart melt" I whispered in his ear. Riven looked at the ground and smiled shyly. I giggled and pulled his face up. I kissed him passionatly. Riven broke the kiss and grabbed something in his pocket.

"I have something for you" Riven said. I looked curiously at his pocket. He showed my the necklace he gave me on our first christmas; The silver necklace with the beautiful safire heart. I smiled.

"When you left, the girls gave me this, they found it in your room. I want you to have it again, if you want ofcourse" Riven said.

"Ofcourse I want it" I whispered. Riven moved my hair a little and placed the necklace around my neck. When he was done, I touched the heart with my index finger. I smiled. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. We both looked at the clock and they were ten minutes early.

"Let's get this over with" I mumbled. We got up and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw Stella and Nabu standing outside. When Stella saw us she screamed and hugged me. Riven and Nabu greeted each other too.

"It's been so long girl! How are you two?" Stella said.

"We're fine" Riven replied. Stella and Nabu smiled.

"Your showing a lot" I said when I saw Stella's stomach.

"Yeah I know, this is what you get when your seven months pregnant" Stella giggled. I looked at her huge stomach. It looked like she put a balloon under her yellow dress. Am I gonna be that fat too? Stella then noticed my stomach.

"And uh.." She began. We all looked at her. "What's going on with your stomach?"

"We need to tell you something actually" Riven said.

"Wanna come in?" I asked.

"No no, we have to go soon so tell us and let's get going" Nabu said.

"Okay, Riven would you tell them?" I asked. Riven nodded.

"Musa is four months pregnant" Riven said proudly. Stella's mouth dropped open.

"Congratulatiosn!" She squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Congrats man" Nabu said and he hugged Riven. Riven wasn't really comfortable with the whole hugging thing but he accepted it.

"Thanks" Me and Riven both said at the same time.

"I'll tell everyone! Don't worry about that but we've gotta go now, we have to do a lot today" Stella said and she hooked her arm with mine and dragged me to the mall. Riven and Nabu were walking behind us. I had no idea what they were talking about.

We walked by an bridalshop and ofcourse Stella saw it.

"Let's go!" She squealed. She dragged us in the store. Everywhere I looked was white and full of dresses. The dresses were small, large, thin, big, glitter, plane white and I even saw some beige dresses.

"Oh boy" I mumbled softly. I stared at every dress. This was going to be a long day. A saleslady came up to us. She had long darkred hair and emarald green eyes.

"If you two are looking for tuzedo's, those are through that door" She told Nabu politely.

"Thank you" Nabu said "Let's go Riven"

"Do I have too?" Riven asked.

"Yes!" Stella said and she gave him a death glare. Riven raised his eyebrows and Nabu dragged him away.

"Can I help you two?" The saleslady asked us.

"Yes you can" Stella said. The lady smiled.

"My friend here is going to get married but she's four months pregnant, do you have a perfect dress for her?" Stella asked. The lady looked at me. She looked at my stomach and then at the dresses.

"I have something for you" She said and she lead us to some dresses. She pulled one out. It was a beige strapless dress, the top was thin and the skirt was all big and poofy.

"That one is really beautiful but can she wear it? I can't really tell if it stretches" Stella said.

"If it wouldn't stretch I wouldn't have picked it out, it'll fit her perfectly" The lady said. Stella chuckled. She grabbed the dress and pressed it in my hands. She motioned me to go change. I glared at her and walked to the dressing-rooms. I got in one and I hung the dress on a hook. I took off my jeans and my sweater. The next thing I knew I was standing in my bra and panties looking at the big poofy dress. I took a deep breath and tried to get the dress on. I struggled to get the dress over my head. The next thing I knew I was stuck. My arms were sicking out on the top and my head was in the dress.

"You've got to be kidding me" I mumbled. I struggled to get myself free. I groaned and growled.

"C'mon stupid dress, let me go" I mumbled.

"Musa honey? Are you alright?" Stella asked from outside the dressing-room.

"No!" I replied.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"Help me! I'm stuck" I replied. I heard the curtains move and I suddenly heard Stella bursting out of laughter.

"Don't laugh! Help me!" I said angrily.

"Okay okay" Stella said, trying to hold her laugh. I felt Stella pushing the dress down and finally I got free. I pulled the top a little up so people couldn't see my bra. Stella fixed the skirt.

"Okay look in the mirror" Stella said. We both got out of the dressing-room and I looked in the mirror at myself.

"It suits you so well" The lady said.

"I agree" Stella said. I frowned.

"It looks like i'm naked" I said.

"No you don't" Stella replied. I shook my head and walked back to the dressing-room.

"Maybe a white dress and not a poofy skirt" I heard Stella say to the saleslady. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to get rit of this dress as soon as possible. I got out of it and immediatly another dress was pushed in my hands. I looked at the dress and it looked like the one Stella wore at her wedding. I pulled it over my head. When I fixed the dress a little I walked out of the dressing-room back to the mirror. I looked at myself, turned a couple of times and frowned.

"You don't like that one either?" Stella asked me. I looked at my stomach. In this dress you could totally see I was pregnant. It made me look so fat. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Musa what's wrong?" Stella asked. I started to cry. Stella wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm fat!" I winced.

"No no no, your not fat" Stella said. She stroke my arm.

"I'm gonna be a fat bride!" I cried. I laid my head on her shoulder and cried some more.

"I'm going to check if your friends need my help" The lady said and she walked away.

"Musa your not fat! Your pregnant!" Stella said.

"I hate this! I don't want to be pregnant anymore! Riven is going to break up with me if he sees how fat I am!" I cried.

"No he's not, Riven loves you, he doesn't care if your fat. I'll pick out another dress for you" Stella said and she got up. She looked at a couple of dresses. Soon she picked out a long white dress with glitters.

"Here put this on, i'm going to Nabu and Riven but i'll be back in a couple of minutes" Stella said and she lead me to the dressing-rooms. I wiped my tears away and got in the dressing-room. I heard Stella walk away. I got out of the dress. I looked at my stomach.

"You make me look fat" I mumbled.

**~With Riven, Nabu and Stella~**

Stella walked up to nabu, who was sitting on a couch, waiting for Riven to come out of the dressing-room.

"How's it going?" Stella asked and she took a seat next to him.

"He's acting a little difficult but I picked tuxedo out and he's trying it on now" Nabu replied.

"Oh god" They heard Riven mumble.

"Come out already!" Stella said.

"This is horrible" Riven mumbled again. He came out. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a brown blouse underneath it. Riven shook his head.

"You look great Riven" Stella said.

"Yeah but I don't like that brown blouse" Nabu said.

"Agreed" Stella said. The saleslady walked up to them.

"Would you like some Champagne?" She asked.

"I would love that" Stella replied.

"Your pregnant" Riven said with a glare.

"I wouldn't give a pregnant woman something that could harm the baby but Champagne is harmless for the baby" The lady said.

"But it's still alcohol" Riven said. Stella grabbed a glas and gave Nabu one and Riven one. She took a sip. The lady walked away. Riven took a sip too but when he took a sip he looked disgusted.

"Never liked Champagne" Riven mumbled but no one heard him.

"Can you believe it? Soon you'll be married and you'll have a kid" Stella said. Riven looked at her. She just rambled on and on.

"You'll have to change diapers, feed them, if they cry you'll have to comfort them" Stella said. Riven frowned.

"And in the first few months you'll get no sleep at all which is the horrible part, the baby will cry every night" Stella continued. Riven didn't like Champagne but when he heard Stella saying all of that he drank the whole glass empty in one drink. Nabu walked to Riven and gave him another tux. Riven grabbed it and glared at him for a moment, he then walked back to the dressing-room.

"This is just stupid" Riven mumbled.

He changed again and walked out of the dressing-room. He was wearing a grey tuxedo with a blue blouse underneath it.

"I dunno" Stella said.

"If I can have an opinion; I like the last one better, this one is just...no" Riven said.

"Yeah, I thought the black tuxedo suited you better but it just needed a different blouse" Nabu said. Stella nodded her head. She looked around. She grabbed a black tuxedo, black shoes, a white blous and a black tie. She pressed all of it in Riven's hands.

"I think this will suit you great" She said with a smile "I'm gonna check if Musa stopped crying already"

Riven turned around and looked at her with big eyes, "She's crying?"

"Yeah, she thinks she looks fat" Stella replied.

"I'm going to her" Riven said and he walked towards the door. Nabu stopped him.

"Let Stella handle this, we need to find a tuxedo for you" Nabu said.

"Screw the tuxedo! My fiancé is crying" Riven said. It felt weird calling her his fiancé when he didn't even propose.

"Stella's gonna take care of her, if you just put on your tuxedo, you can go to her later" Nabu said and he pushed Riven back to the dressing-rooms.

**~With Musa and Stella~**

I was standing infront of the mirror with that horrible glittery dress on. I looked at it with a disgusted face.

"This is just a no no" I mumbled to myself. I saw Stella appearing behind me in the mirror.

"Horrible right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's just not gonna work" Stella said "Get rid of that dress and i'll look for another one"

I walked back to the dressing-rooms. When I got out of the dress, Stella handed me another dress. It was white with a lace underneath it and a little lace jacket, at the ankles it grew a little wider and it maced my figure exactly. I put them on. I walked out of the dressing-room. I stood infront of the mirror. I liked it but it didn't feel good.

"And?" I asked.

"You look really beautiful, I think this is the best dress yet and it makes your belly look great too" Stella said. I turned around. It did make me look great but I just had a feeling I shouldn't take this one. I shook me head and headed back to the dressing-rooms. Stella sighed. I heard her talking to Nabu and Riven.

"Found a tuxedo?" She asked.

"Yes, the one you pressed in his hands when you left" Nabu said.

"Great! Now I have to find a dress for Musa. You guys wait outside and Riven should think who he wants to be his bestman" Stella said.

"Can't I just wait here and tell you my opinion of the dresses?" Riven asked.

"No! If we find a dress you can't see it until the wedding" Stella said "Now go outside adn leave the tux here so I can pay for it later"

"Fine" Riven sighed and they walked away.

Stella gave me another dress. This one was a little yellow/beige and it was strapless. The collar had a golden stripe around it and the end of the dress had it too. I put it on and walked out of the dressing-room. Then I saw something that I didn't expect to see. I saw Stella standing infront of me in a weddingdress. It was plane white with a poofy skirt and a mocha knot wrapped around her waist. She had a huge smile on her face.

"No Stella!" I said "Your already married!". She pouted her lip.

"Take it off" I said.

"Fine" Stella mumbled, not happy. After she came out of the dressing-room, I sat on a chair with my normal clothes on.

"What...?" Stella said.

"I'm not gonna find the dress here" I said "And i'm feeling sick"

"So this was it? No more shopping?" Stella asked.

"For now" I said. Stella sighed.

"Fine, i'll pay the tux and when i'm home i'll start to plan the wedding" Stella said. I walked outside. I saw Riven and Nabu sitting on a bench. Nabu had a huge smile on his face.

"What is he smiling about?" I asked.

"He's happy because I asked him to be my bestman" Riven replied emotionles.

"Alright" I replied.

"Did you find a dress?" Riven asked. I sat on his lap.

"No, I didn't but I did found Stella wearing a dress" I said. Nabu and Riven chuckled.

"Typical Stella" Nabu said. I smiled. Stella walked to us.

"All done" She said. We walked back home. When we were home I thanked Stella and Nabu. They went home too. I threw my purse on the couch and let out a groan.

"What's wrong?" Riven asked.

"What a long day" I sighed.

"I know, it felt even longer when I couldn't be with you even though you were only a door away" Riven said.

"If you'll excuse me i'm gonna throw up now" I said and I walked to the bathroom.

* * *

**End of this chapter :) So next chapter is gonna be...I think the rehearsal or something, I dunno. Hope you liked it :3 Bye bye ~xXx~**


	8. Rehearsal

**Hello everyone, I don't feel like writing this little chit chat so this is what i'm gonna say: I do not own any of the winx club. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa, Riven and Stella~**

Stella was talking on the phone. Me and Riven were just sitting on the couch watching her. It was kinda interesting watching Stella talk for so long.

"No no no no, we need and I mean we _need _white roses not red or pink!" Stella said. She nodded a couple of times, Uhuh'd and yeah'd.

"I think that would be great but tell me about the food" Stella continued. She was doing a great job with planning the wedding. She had everything under control. Everytime I asked if she needed my help she shook her head and told me she had everything under control. Still...I didn't really want to get married but every second we came closer to our wedding...I kinda wanted to get married. I just want to spent the rest of my life with Riven.

"Never thought this would be...fun to watch" Riven whispered to me. I looked at him.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Watching Stella...you know...being mature"

"Oh that...Yeah I think it's kinda interesting too"

"Wait what? No! Are you kidding me! I asked for a vanilla with red and white roses on the side!" Stella yelled. Riven looked at me.

"What?" He asked confused.

"The cake" I answered.

"Oh" He said. He looked back at Stella. Stella sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, yes finally!" She said "Can you please describe it?"

"I'm hungry now, be right back" I said. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I heard Stella yell again. I had no idea the cake would be such a problem. I opened the fridge. I looked in it but nothing really caught my attention. I closed the fridge again and opened the freezer. I grabbed some vanilla and chocolate ice cream. I opened the fridge again and grabbed the whipped cream. I scooped the ice in a bowl and dumped the whipped cream on it. I grabbed a spoon and walked back to Riven and Stella. I noticed that Stella was smiling again and Riven had his forehead on the table infront of him. I sat on the couch next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He slowly raised his head up and looked at me with his cranky face. I hold the bowl infront of him but he shook his head.

"Okay then" I said. I filt my spoon with ice cream and put it in my mouth. I smiled when I tasted the chocolate and vanilla and whipped cream on my tongue.

"Yes ofcourse" Stella said "So we have almost everything? The cake is now done...the decorations arrived and...wait what?"

Riven and I looked at her with worried faces.

"Oh okay, yes that's good, yes no problem" Stella said. Riven and I sighed relieved. I filt my spoon again and helt it infront of Riven's mouth. He shook his head again.

"It's delicious" I said. Riven shook his head again. I moved the spoon closer to his mouth and begged him with my eyes to taste some. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. I placed the spoon in his mouth. I took it out again and looked at him. He smiled quickly but after that he looked cranky again.

"Yes i'll be there in an half hour" Stella said "Okay goodbye"

She hung up and we looked at her.

"Everything is going fine but now I have to check if the decorations are perfect so...if you'll excuse me" Stella said and she walked to the frontdoor.

"Can't we come?" Riven asked. Stella turned around and glared at him.

"Don't you know anything of weddings?" She asked.

"No" Riven replied.

"I thought so" She mumbled. She took a breath and smiled, "I don't want you to see the decorations before the wedding, okay?"

"But what if we don't like it" Riven replied. Stella looked offended.

"Excuse me? I'm Stella okay! I'm perfect at everything!" She yelled. She slammed the door shut and walked away.

"Right..." Riven mumbled. I chuckled. Riven smiled and shook his head when he looked at me.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked. I kept my mouth shut but at the same time I had a huge smile on my face.

"Go eat your ice cream" Riven said with a little laugh and he stood up. He walked to the door.

"You can't follow Stella! She doesn't want you there!" I said with my mouth full of ice cream.

"Don't worry i'm not going to follow Stella, i'm just going for a walk" He said and he shut the door and walked away.

"You could've asked me to join you" I mumbled.

**~With Riven~**

Riven walked around in Magix. He eventually walked by an playground for little childeren. Riven stopped and looked at the childeren who were playing. He walked a little closer and leaned on the steel fence. Riven looked at the childeren playing and the parents who were laughing. One day his kid will play here...if he let's his kid play here.

"Which one is yours?" A man asked. Riven looked at his left. He saw a twenty year old man standing next to him. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"None" Riven replied "Are any of these...childeren yours?"

"Yes, you see that little girl on the swingset?" He asked and he pointed at a little blond girl swinging. Riven nodded.

"That's my little girl Rosamaria" He said "And that little boy playing in the sand"

Riven looked at the kid. He had brown hair.

"That's my little boy Toby" The man said.

"Okay" Riven said.

"So...still no kids or is one on the way?" The man asked.

"On the way" Riven sighed.

"Congratulations" The man said. He stook his hand out towards Riven, "I'm Jasper by the way"

Riven took his hand and shook it, "Riven"

"Nice to meet you Riven" Jasper said. Riven gave him a nod.

"Is it hard?" Riven asked.

"Being a parent?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I mean...your like my age" Riven said. They both took a seat on the bench next to them. Now they had a full view of the playground. Riven watched all the kids.

"I'm twenty so...I don't know how old you are" Jasper said with a smile.

"Twenty" Riven replied.

"Okay okay" Jasper said "But...no, it's not hard"

"Really? Why not?" Riven asked suprised.

"I always thought it would be so hard but when my wife got our kids...everything went well after that...well...with the kids ofcourse" Jasper said.

"Only with the kids? What do you mean?" Riven asked suspiciously. Jasper sighed and turned to Riven.

"Don't get me wrong I love my kids but...sometimes it's really horrible for yourself...you can't sleep, you have no freedom, I don't even have...you know with my wife anymore and the crying and screaming...it just gives me a headache but at least everything is going fine with my kids" Jasper explained. Riven thought about that.

"Can't sleep? No freedom? And no..." Riven repeated.

"If you want to know why: In the first few months they only cry every night and every day so you can't get sleep, you have to babysit everytime your wife wants to do something and you just can't go out for a night with your friends because she needs you with the childeren and no...well...you just don't have the time and if you have the time...your tired...like really really tired" Jasper said. Riven frowned.

"But I don't want to scare you or anything cause being the father of my childeren is beautiful" Jasper said and he looked proudly at his childeren.

"And why is that?" Riven asked sarcasticly.

"You have to get through all the hard stuff but eventually you get something amazing and so perfect back like a reward" Jasper said. His little daughter came running to him.

"Daddy daddy!" She yelled.

"Rosamaria! Come here you!" Jasper said and he picked Rosamaria up and placed her on his lap. She hugged him and gave him a little flower.

"For you" She squealed.

"Thank you princess" Jasper said. Riven watched the two. They looked cute. Rosamaria crawled off his lap and ran back to the playground. Jasper smiled proudly at her. Riven noticed it. He looked at Jasper and then at Rosamaria and back at jasper.

"Was that the amazing part?" Riven asked.

"It doesn't have to be big things...little things are great too" Jasper said. He stood up.

"So are you married, engaged, boyfriend girlfriend?" Jasper asked.

"Engaged" Riven said awkwardly.

"Congratulations" Jasper said.

"Yeah...thanks" Riven replied and his eyes darted around the playground.

"I need to get my childeren back home, maybe i'll see you someday here with your kid" Jasper said. Riven nodded but he was in deep thoughts.

"Seeya man!" Jasper said and he ran to his daughter. She screamed and ran away from him, towards Toby. Toby got up and ran away too. Jasper just followed them. Riven watched the whole scene. Eventually Jasper caught his son and picked him up with a swing. He ran after Rosamaria. She screamed because it was so much fun for her. Jasper picked her up and and set her on his shoulders. He placed Toby in his arms. Jasper walked away from the playground and waved at Riven when he walked away. Riven waved back. He felt his celphone vibrate. Riven grabbed his phone and looked at his text.

'_Come to the church_'

The text was from Stella. He got off the bench and walked towards the church.

**~With Musa and Stella~**

I stood infront of the church with Stella. She told me that Riven and I had to the rehearsal. I saw Riven walking towards us. I walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek. It looked like he was in deep thoughts. I grabbed his hand and we walked to Stella.

"Alright come inside" Stella said.

"But...we couldn't see the decorations" I said.

"I removed everything" Stella replied.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Don't worry" Stella said. We walked in the church and we saw the minister standing at the end of the church waiting for us.

"Alright...Riven come with me, Musa you stay" Stella said. She lead Riven towards the minister.

"Your going to stand here and wait for Musa to walk down the aisle" Stella said and she placed Riven at the minister's left. She ran back to me.

"Musa!" She said. She stood infront of me. "Your father is going to guide you down the aisle"

I nodded.

"So just listen to the music that plays when you walk down the aisle and you'll know when to take a step since...your the music fairy" Stella explained. I nodded. She hooked her arm in mine. We walked slowly down the aisle. It was kinda weird since there was no music. When we reached Riven she let go of me and kissed me on my cheek, like my father was going to do. She took a seat on the front row and looked at us.

"Now you have to step next to Riven and you both turn to each other" Stella ordered. I stepped next to him and he turned to me.

"Then the minister is going to yada yada yada and when he tells you to put on your rings your doing that and if he says please say your vows or something you'll say them and when you two are done he's going to do his yada yada yada again and then he says 'you may kiss the bride' and then Riven, your going to kiss her after you remove the veil infront of her face" Stella explained. Riven nodded painfully. I looked at him suspicously.

"So kiss her" Stella ordered. I waited for him to kiss me. Riven wasn't paying attention.

"Riven?" Stella said. Riven turned to her. "Kiss her"

Riven nodded again painfully and leaned towards me. I leaned towards him and before I knew he placed a quick kiss on my lips. I didn't even get the change to respond.

"And then you turn to the crowd and we all cheer and you two are going to walk down the aisle towards your car that says 'Just married'" Stella said dreamy. I chuckled.

"Easy huh?" Stella asked satisfied.

* * *

**Phew...so there you go xxxMusarockz finally another chapter xD I hope you liked it :3 and the next chapter will be post...in...maybe tomorrow but maybe the day after tomorrow, I dunno. Bye bye ~xXx~**


	9. Riven just doesn't understand

**Hello everyone. 'sigh' I need to go to school tomorrow again so my writing is gonna get slower and i'm not feeling very cheery so let's get this chit chat over with:**

**xxxMusarockz : Hahaha yeah XD I didn't even noticed I described Jasper from twilight until you said it :P But...yeah...twilight wooh!**

**pinkkpurplepeople : Lol grounded? Why? XD It's a shame though because I really want to read another chapter of things changed :P But I love the reviews of you two!**

**So anyways: I do not own the characters! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa and Riven~**

"My head hurts so much!" I whined. I was lying on the couch, with my hands on my face.

"I warned you" Riven replied.

"No you didn't!" I yelled. Riven raised an eyebrow

**~Flashback~**

It was midnight and Riven was asleep. Suddenly he heard something and woke up. He looked around and saw that Musa was gone.

"What...?" He whispered to himself.

Riven got out of bed and walked towards the livingroom. Every light was off except the one in the kitchen. He slowly walked to the kitchen and peeked around the corner. He saw Musa scooping some ice cream in a large bowl. Riven facepalmed. He walked to her.

"Isn't it a little late for a snack? Especially ice cream?" Riven asked. Musa turned slowly to him with no emotion on her face. It creeped Riven a little out. She looked like a zombie.

"What?" She whispered annoyed.

"I'm just saying-" Before Riven could finish his sentence, she grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. Riven's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm gonna eat ice cream and you can't stop me. So. Go. To. Bed and leave me alone" Musa threatened in a low tone. Riven blinked twice. Musa let go and walked back to her ice cream.

"I tried to stop you" Riven mumbled and he walked back to bed.

**~End of Flashback~**

"That's not a warning!" I said. Riven rolled his eyes. I sgiehd deeply and rubbed my face, trying to get rid of my headache. Riven walked back to the bedroom and I heard him opening the closet.

"You know" I began.

"Hmm?" I heard him reply.

"You've been acting very strange lately" I said. I waited for his respone but I didn't get any.

"Riven?" I said to make sure he was still there.

"What?" He replied annoyed. I frowned.

"Did you hear me?" I asked not very amused.

"Yeah yeah" Riven mumbled.

"You see this is what I mean!" I yelled. I got off the couch and he walked out of the bedroom. Riven just looked at me with a confused face.

"What?" He asked. My mouth hung a little open.

"God I can't believe you! What's wrong with you?" I yelled furiously.

"What did I do?" Riven asked confused. He had no idea what was going on. I facepalmed.

"You didn't do anything, that's the problem" I said through my teeth. Riven raised an eyebrow. I stormed to him, grabbed his shoulders and shook him wildly. I wanted to yell at him so badly but I couldn't say anything. After a moment I stopped. I stared at him and panted. Then I walked off, away from him. Riven blinked a couple of times and shook his head quickly.

"What...what was that about?" Riven mumbled. He sat down on the couch. He sighed and put his face in his hands. After a couple of seconds he removed his hands and stared at the TV.

"I can't deal with her if she's being like this" He whispered to himself.

**~With Stella and musa~**

I ran to the church. When I was there I slammed the doors open and ran towards Stella. Stella was busy with the decorations. I knew I couldn't see them so I didn't look at it for her. She turned around and saw me running to her.

"Musa!" She screamed, "You can't see this! You can't come in here! Go away!"

"I need to talk to you!" I said. I walked to a little bench next to her and sat down. Stella sat down next to me.

"Close your eyes, I don't want you to see this yet" Stella ordered. I sighed out of annoyance and closed my eyes.

"Are they closed?" Stella asked.

"Yes" I replied. She was quiet for three seconds but then opened her mouth again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Really sure?"

"Yes..."

"Are you completely positive su-"

"YES STELLA, I'M SURE!" I yelled frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked me carefully.

"It's Riven!" I sighed. I could just hear Stella rolling her eyes.

"What did he do?" Stella asked directly.

"Nothing! That's the problem" I said. I stood up but I still had my eyes close so I didn't see where I was going. I lost my balance and almost fell down but someone caught me and set me back on the bench.

"What is he supposed to do? According to you" Stella asked. I thought about it. After a moment I replied.

"He's supposed to calm me and i'm totally freaking out! I mean...the wedding is tomorrow! and i'm five months pregnant already. I can't handle all the stress! I can't handle the morningsickness which was supposed to be gone by now!" I yelled.

"Musa calm down for a second please" Stella said. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Look at me" Stella began. I thought she meant for me to open my eyes and actually look at her but when I opened my eyes she screamed, "NO CLOSE THEM!". I immediatly closed my eyes again.

"Sorry I meant; I'm married, i'm eight months pregnant and i'm planning your wedding" Stella said calmly.

"How do you do it?" I asked her softly.

"Do what? Planning the wedding?" Stella asked me.

"No...how do you...handle the stress of it all, i'm about to kill Riven just because i'm stressed" I said.

"I can't handle the stress" Stella admitted.

"Wha...?" My voice died.

"To be honest with you...everytime I come home from work or this...I take it all out on Brandon" Stella said. She was saying it like she was disgusted of herself.

"But..." I just couldn't speak anymore. It was like my voice didn't want to speak but I did want to have some answers.

"Brandon knows I have a lot of stress and so...he lets me yell at him cause he knows I don't mean it but Riven...Riven is diffrent then the others...he doesn't know how to handle this so you need to explain it to him...you know he had a hard past...no one has ever teached him how to handle this kind of stuff" Stella said. She was right...Riven had no idea what to do and i'm just making it worse.

"Your right" I spoke softly.

"Glad I could help ya honey, now get out of my church" Stella said and she kicked me out. I looked back at the church and smiled.

"How does she know these kind of things?" I asked myself. I walked back home. When I was home I saw Riven sitting on the couch, cleaning his sword. I walked up to him and sat down next to him on the couch. He didn't even bother to look at me. I grabbed his sword and placed it on the table. Riven slowly turned to me with an annoyed face. He didn't say anything.

"I want you to do something for me" I spoke.

"And what's that?" He replied a little irritated. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I want you to let me yell at you" I said. Riven just snickered.

"What...?" I asked a little hurt.

"Haven't you yelled enough at me already?" Riven asked. I just blinked twice and looked at him. He snickered again and shook his head. He stood up and walked towards the bedroom. Once he was there he slammed the door shut...really hard. A little crack appeared in the mirror because of the slam. I just stared at the couch. I knew it was hard for him but it was hard for me too. I had a lot more stress then he has. But Riven just doesn't understand.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I dunno what I was supposed to put in a chapter before the wedding :P I want to write everytime I come home wfrom school but i'm just so so so so tired. School just drains the life out of me...I hope you liked this one and the next one you can read: The wedding :) A lot...goes wrong...or not? You'll see ;) ~xXx~**


	10. a failed attempt

**Hello everyone! I just posted chapter 9 of All that i'm living for and i'm watching 'The Dutchess' right now but I dunno...I just felt like writing again so here we go again :D Do not own anything yada yada yada you get the deal. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~With The Winx and Specialists, in the church~**

Today is the day that Musa and Riven are going to get married. A lot of people showed up, the whole church was full of people. Ofcourse their friends were a huge part of their wedding and had huge roles. The Winx were Musa's bridesmaids. They all wore the same dress; Strapless, light pink, it came until their knees and between their breasts there was a little diamond. They all had a white with pink bouquet in their hands. Their hair were in high buns with two curled bangs hanging against their cheeks. Layla was the only one who was up with Musa, getting her ready for her wedding. Stella couldn't do it because of her eight month pregnancy, she didn't have the strength to prepare her anymore.

The guys on the other hand were wearing a black tuxedo with red ties. Riven was the only one who was wearing a black tie. Their hair was in their normal style. The guys were sitting on the front row except Nabu, who was helping Riven to get ready. They all looked at each other with smiles on their faces. When they were done taking a glance at each other they looked at their beautiful girlfriends who were in an ordinary line waiting for the wedding to get started. They also had smiles on their faces, and not little ones.

"It's actually a little bit strange that Riven is the one who is going to get married before you and Bloom" Brandon whispered to Sky. Sky chuckled.

"Well...they are in love and it's not a competition, Brandon. Besides...have you seen Riven the last few years? Since he met Musa he's completely changed, so it's quite obvious that they get married" Sk whispered back.

"Yeah but still...before you and Bloom? You two are the perfect couple and you haven't even proposed yet! And Riven and Musa are going to get married now _and _she's pregnant" Brandon whispered again. Sky raised his shoulders.

"Let him do his thing. Why do you care? You should be happy" Sky whispered back again and he nudged Brandon with his elbow.

"I am happy for them but I just think it's a little weird" Brandon said. Sky just smiled.

"I wonder how's it going up there. Musa is probably freaking out again and Riven...he's just probably being Riven" Timmy said.

"Well...at least he knows that she loves him and he loves her so all of that will be gone in a couple of minutes and then we can see Riven being a diffrent person" Helia said and he looked at Flora, who was looking at him.

"They are perfect for each other, I have to admit that" Brandon said.

"Riven and Musa are both really stubborn but they are also really strong, they have a lot of things in common and Riven can actually be happier with her at his side, so that's a sign that he truly loves her" Helia said and again he looked at Flora.

"True" Timmy said and he nodded.

"I hope everything goes right though" Brandon mumbled. His friends looked at him with worried faces.

"Well...you know...things can always go wrong...I mean...the enemies truly hates us...so...who knows...I don't know" Brandon stuttered. Sky gave him a pat on his back.

"Nice speach, you should say that to them" Sky said sarcasticly.

**~With Musa and Layla~**

I was standing infront of a mirror. My hair was in a ponytail with curls but instead of a rubber band holding my hair together it was my hair that was rapped around it, my make up was just glowing, not literally though. I looked so...innocent. My veil came until the ground. To me it looked like a cape...and part of it was really short and that was infront of my face. When I was dress shopping with Stella I didn't find a dress until I thought of something. I was going to wear my mother's wedding dress. I was five months pregnant now so I was already showing a lot so ofcourse the dress needed some changes but everything worked out perfectly. My mothers dress was a plane white dress. It had a band behind my neck so it wasn't exactly strapless. The skirt of the dress was poofy and the top was decorated with little flowers that was made of lace. Layla walked infront of me and placed the veil infront of my face.

"Nervous?" She asked me while she fixed my dress a little. I swallowed. I just nodded because I lost my voice. I hope i'll find it again when I have to say my vows and 'I do.'

"Me too" Layla admitted. I looked strangely at her.

"Your my best friend, pretty logical i'm nervous too you know" Layla said with a little laugh.

"You just said logical" I whispered.

"Yeah I know, I sound like Tecna" Layla said. I smiled. Layla stopped fixing my dress and looked at me. She placed her hands over her mouth and it looked like she was about to cry.

"What? Something with my dress?" I asked worried.

"No...You look beautiful" Layla said with a warm smile. I smiled back. I grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much, for everything! You've been such a great friend. I couldn't ask for a better friend then you" I told her.

"Thank you for making me feel welcome in Alfea and with the girls, you've been such a great best friend too, i'm gonna miss you" Layla replied. We hugged for a couple of minutes.

**~With Riven and nabu~**

Riven was standing infront of the mirror fixing his tie. It was already perfect but Riven was so nervous he just kept his hands on it. Nabu was looking through a little window. You could see the whole church, everyone sitting, the minister, just really everything.

Nabu turned to Riven and looked at him odly. Riven sighed frustrated and kept yanking at his tie.

"Dude dude dude!" Nabu said and he rushed over to Riven. He fixed his tie that Riven pretty much ripped apart, "It was fine"

"Yeah it _was_" Riven replied while rolling his eyes. Nabu raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you, I've never seen you this nervous before" Nabu said.

"Well" Riven began. He took a deep breath and looked Nabu straight in the eyes, "I'm about to get married."

"Yeah, so what? Your about to get married to the girl you love more then your own life, more then anything in the world" Nabu remembered him.

"Yeah but i'm not a type of guy that get's married" Riven replied. Nabu knew that but he didn't thought it was such a big deal since Riven really really loved Musa.

"To be honest" Riven continued. Nabu looked at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"I didn't even propose" Riven said and he walked to the window. Nabu looked confused.

"What?" He said, not knowing what he was talking about.

"It's true, I didn't propose and I didn't even bought her a ring" Riven said and he looked out of the window.

"Then...how come your engaged? I don't get it" Nabu said completely confused. Riven turned around to face Nabu.

"Musa and I were planning on telling her father she was pregnant with my child" Riven said.

"Uhuh" Nabu said and he nodded.

"Well...when we said that, he told us that...he wanted us to get married and soon after that he made a deal with Stella to plan the whole thing, so like I said...I didn't propose" Riven explained. Nabu thought about that for a moment.

"Okay...but...is that a bad thing? Ofcourse you wanted to do it your own way but...now your going to get married too so...I don't know what's the big deal" Nabu sad. He didn't quite understand why Riven was a little upset.

"The big deal is that her father doesn't even like me!" Riven yelled. Soon enough it was quiet in the church and Riven and Nabu heard it.

"Shhh! Would you keep it down" Nabu whispered. Riven placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know...I guess i'm just..." Riven said.

"Nervous" Nabu finished his sentence. Riven didn't reply, he just looked at the ground. He walked towards his nervous best friend. He placed his hands on his shoulders.

"It's gonna be fine" Nabu promised him. Riven just raised his shoulders.

"I'm going down, we're beginning in three minutes so you have to be down in two minutes. Just take a couple of deep breaths, drink some water and you'll be fine" Nabu said. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Riven took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine" He whispered to himself. He looked around and saw nothing special.

**~With the Winx and the Specialists~**

Nabu walked towards his friends. They all saw him and waited for him to be close enough. When he was they started to question.

"How is he?" Helia asked.

"Is he nervous?" Brandon asked.

"Is he happy?" Sky asked.

"Does he know that he has to be down in only...one minute and ten seconds?" Timmy asked.

Nabu smiled, "He's pretty nervous yeah and I told him to come down in two minutes so I think he's on his way"

"Okay but the wedding is starting in about fifty seconds so I think you have to take your place" Timmy told Nabu. Nabu nodded and walked towards the minister. He stood next to him but left some space for Riven so he could stand between them.

Then they saw Layla running towards the Winx. The guys couldn't hear what they were talking about but Layla seemed fine so they figured out it wasn't anything major, probably nerves. Layla took place infront of Tecna who was first in line but not anymore. Now Layla was going to stand next to Musa.

They all waited for Riven to come down but he didn't come down. Timmy looked at his watch and told the guys it was starting in ten seconds. They all looked at the clock and back at the door Riven was supposed to come through but the door didn't open.

"It's starting" Layla whispered to the girls.

"Where is Riven?" Flora whispered back a little worried.

"Oh no" Sky mumbled.

"Where the hell is Riven?" Brandon whispered. Nabu looked nervously at the door, hoping Riven would come running out of it but it remained closed. Suddenly they heard music. That wasn't right, couldn't they see that the groom was missing? Suddenly a door opened. Everyone turned their attention towards the door but it wasn't Riven's door that opened...it was Musa's door.

**~Musa p.o.v. again~**

I took a deep breath before I stepped into the room filled with people. My father waited for me and I slowly took a few steps out of the doorway. He hooked his arm with mine and we slowly walked down the aisle. Stella was right, I knew when to take a step because I heard it in the music. I looked at the ground first but after a couple of seconds I looked up. But I noticed something strange, my friends were looking odly at me. I immediatly turned to the place Riven was standing but...he wasn't standing there. What?

My mouth dropped open. I let go of my dad's arm and walked quickly to the minsiter. The music went very fast when I walked quickly, it went the same speed as I was walking. I stood infront of the place Riven was supposed to be standing.

"What" I whispered quietly. No one heard me. I turned to the guys and then to the girls. They all looked at me with worried faces. The music was still on. I walked to the girls.

"Where is Riven?" I whispered. My dad just stood still at the spot where I left him.

"We don't know" Bloom whispered back. I frowned out of confusion.

"You dont..." My voice died again. I turned around and walked to Nabu. Again the music went the same speed as my steps. I didn't have to say anything, my look said everything.

"I don't know where Riven is, I just saw him upstairs but he never came down" Nabu whispered to me. I narrowed my eyes as I thought. I dropped my white bouquet. A couple of leaves fell off the flowers. I ran towards the door Riven was supposed to come out. The music went again the same speed as me. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door. I stormed upstairs and slammed the door open. I looked around the room but there was no Riven. Where was he?

"Riven?" I said. I didn't get a reply. I walked around but there was no place Riven could hide or anything. When I was done searching the room I walked downstairs again, back to the crowd. I had a sad look on my face. The music went slow, just like me. Soon enough I got tired of it. I turned towards the man who was playing.

"WOULD YOU STOP PLAYING ALREADY!" I shouted. He stopped playing and looked at the ground. I walked towards the girls again.

"Where is Riven?" Layla asked.

"Wasn't he upstairs?" Stella asked. I shook my head. I sat down on the little platform. I just stared at the ground.

"I just saw him upstairs!" Nabu said. Everyone was quiet and looked at each other or me. I felt hundred eyes burning on my flesh but I didn't bother to look up.

"How could he be late for his own wedding!" My dad yelled furiously. I shook my head slowly. Nobody answered until my voice came back.

"He's not late" I spoke. Now I felt everyones eyes on me. I could feel the girls feeling the worse.

"He doesn't want to marry me" I said and I ran down the aisle, away from the crowd. I opened the doors and ran outside, away from the church. While I was running I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I couldn't believe he abandoned me infront of the altar.

* * *

**Awww poor Musa. I just had to do this, I didn't really had a lot of drama and everything in it so I thought this was a perfect opportunity for it :P Where is Riven really? What will happen to Musa? You have to keep reading to find out ;) But now I have to get some sleep because I have to go to school tomorrow for only one little hour! And we're going to look at a lab that I already know because I have to repeat this class again! How horrible right? I have to get out of bed early just to see something I already know -.- So unfair but yeah, hope you enjoyed! ~xXx~ **


	11. A visit from the other world

**Oh god...school is so...i'm so tired -.- So let's move on with the next one so I can start my sequel of this one ;)...you know what i'm going to say dontcha? Your right! I do not own anything and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa~**

I was still running away from everyone. I can't remember how long i've been running but it was pretty long. I ran towards a large hill outside of Magix. While I was passing by people, I felt their eyes in my back. I didn't turn around, I didn't look around, I just wanted to get away from everyone. I started to pick up my speed. I was running as fast as this bloody dress and shoes would allow me. On the way I grabbed my veil and yanked it off my head. I threw it on the ground while I was running. When I yanked my veil out, my hair started to loose a little. A couple plucks fell against my face. I wasn't crying anymore but I was still red cause of the crying. I wanted to cry so badly but now I needed to get away from everyone. I ran faster. Soon enough my heel got stuck in a pit. I fell on my knees and my dress ripped. I kicked my shoes off and ran again. I didn't care if I wasn't wearing any shoes. I felt sorry for the dress though, it was my mothers dress and I just ripped it.

Finally I was at the large hill. It kinda looked like a mountain but it was a little lower. I ran to the top and when I was on the top I fell on my knees and placed my hands on my face. I cried. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.. I could easily fill a river with my tears. I leaned against a rock and curled my knees up. I rested my chin on them. I stopped crying but the tears still rolled down my cheek. I stared in the distance.

"How could he do this to me?" I whispered.

"He's going to have a child!" I said a little louder. I had no idea who I was talking to since I was alone.

I stood up, "How could he just leave me now! On our wedding day! I was supposed to be married now!" I yelled furiously.

I sturggled with my breathing and clenched my fists together. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to wake up, but I wasn't dreaming. I opened my eyes again. I noticed that my dress was a little red at my knees. I rolled it a little up and I noticed that my knee was bleeding. I sighed frustrated and let go of me dress. I looked around and one single tear rolled slowly down my cheek.

"How could he?" I whispered with hurt in my voice.

**~With Riven~**

Riven was in the forest between Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud tower. He sat on a rock and had his head down with his eyes closed. Riven was still in his tuxedo, it was just a little wrinkled form the running. He let out a deep sigh.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself in a whisper.

Riven felt a couple of drops on his neck. He opened his eyes and felt another drop. Riven looked up and saw that it was starting to rain. Large dark clouds covered the sky above Riven and whole Magix. He frowned a little. Soon enough it was raining and thunder came. Riven shook his head a little and looked at the ground again.

"I can't take it anymore..." Riven continued talking to himself.

"I can't just leave her..." Riven thought for a moment, "But then again...Argh what am I thinking!"

He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his eyes, trying to think straight.

"I just left her...on our wedding day, for god's sake! But I can't take it anymore! Her yelling at me, her moodswings! It's driving me crazy!" Riven yelled frustrated. Lightning came and lit his face a little up. It was raining really hard, it felt like you were standing under the shower.

"But then again...she is pregnant so it's normal...but" Riven couldn't think anymore. His mind went black. He couldn't say anything against that. It was a fact that Musa was pregnant and that her moodswings were normal.

"I'm such an idiot" Riven whispered.

"No your not, your just scared" A voice said. Riven's head shot up and he looked infront of him. He saw a woman standing infront of him, but not a normal woman. His mouth dropped open.

The woman standing infront of him wasn't really standing, she was floating a little. Her hair came until her shoulders and it was dark blue, just like Musa's haircolour. She was wearing a dress that came until her ankles. It was red, orange and on the skirt there were some pink stripes too. On the top there were little patterns. It kinda looked like a chinese dress. Her face looked just like Musa's face but an older version.

"What the..." Riven whispered while the rain pour down on him.

"Hi Riven" The woman said. Riven stared at her with open mouth.

"Strange isn't it?" The woman asked. Riven noticed the rain going through her. It wasn't fair, He was soaked and she was completely dry.

"Who are...you" Riven asked slowly.

"I'm Musa's mother" She replied. Riven narrowed his eyes.

"Musa's mother is dead" He stated. Riven saw her looking at herself, every rain drop went through her and she was floating. She smiled politely at him. Then he understood...she was dead...and she was Musa's mother.

"Why are you here?" Riven asked irritated.

"I came here to talk to you" She replied politely.

"I don't want to talk. Talk to your daughter, she has a lot to talk about...especially with you since you weren't here anymore" Riven said and he started to walk off. Musa's mother ran after him.

"Wait wait wait wait" She said quickly. Riven just kept walking.

"Just hold up!" She said a little louder. Riven still kept walking. She stopped running and sighed for a moment. Then she knew what to do. She took a deep breath and flew towards him. Riven still didn't stop. She suddenly entered his body and made him stop walking.

"What the hell" Riven said. He had no control over his own body. When he stopped walking he turned towards a rock. He walked to it and sat down. Then Musa's mother came out of him.

"Phew, that was harder then I thought" She mumbled to herself. Riven stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Don't ever do that again!" He yelled.

"I need to talk to you, your making a huge mistake Riven!" Musa's mother tried to reason with him.

"And how do you know that?" Riven asked irritated.

"I've always been at Musa's side and I know how she's feeling, I know she loves you with all her heart-" before she could speak any further, Riven stood up and walked off again.

"Riven just wait! Just talk to me!" She tried to stop him. He stopped and turned around.

"You know what...no! I've never really liked mothers" Riven said. She floated towards him.

"Musa is going to be a mother" She said.

"Yeah I know that" Riven said.

"Of your child" She continued. Riven rolled his eyes.

"Please just listen to me" She asked sweetly. Riven sighed and sat down. Some raindrops dripped from his hair. He looked at her.

"You love her, she loves you" She began. Riven looked at the ground, "You just ran away because your scared of these changes"

"No i'm not" Riven replied.

"Then why did you ran away?" She asked.

"Because I can't handle her anymore...I don't want to get married" Riven whispered. He watched the rain pouring on his hands.

"That's not true" Musa's mother said. She walked up to him and kneeled infront of him.

"Your scared that your life will be fully changed, your scared that you won't be a good father for your child"

Riven didn't reply.

"I've been watching you too since Musa met you" She said. Riven looked suprised at her, "I needed to know who my daughter loved and I found out that he is a sweet guy and truly loves my daughter"

"I do love her but I can't...I can't do it" Riven said.

"This is the hardest step you know? You just have to go through with it and then everything will be fine"

"Yeah right..."

"Trust me"

"Why does her father want us to get married?"

Musa's mother looked at him with a suprised face but soon smiled.

"Because he knows, deep down, that you'll make her so happy and even if he won't admit it...he likes you but he's also scared that he's going to lose his daughter" She explained. Riven nodded because he understood what she meant.

"You'll be scared to if you had a daughter and she get's pregnant or if you had a son who got a girl pregnant"

Riven looked at her. He smiled a little.

"Just take the step, Riven. You fought for her, you sacrificed yourself for her, you comfort her when she cries or needs comforting, you make her feel alive"

Riven thought about that for a second. He knew she was right. He couldn't just leave her behind and he was...scared for the changes. It was quiet for a moment but soon Riven stood up.

"Your right" He said. Musa's mother smiled and stood up too.

"I'm going to her and apologize and if she doesn't want to see me again then i'll leave but if she wants me to stay I will...i'll do anything and be everything for her" Riven said with confident. Musa's mother nodded.

"She'll take you back but I just know she's angry first"

"Yeah I agree with the angry part" Riven said.

"Go" Musa's mother whispered. Riven nodded and turned around, he started to run away but soon stopped. He turned around again and saw her still standing there, watching him. Riven took a deep breath and walked back. Musa's mother looked suprised.

"I just..." Riven hesitated before going further, "I just wanted to say...thank you"

"Your welcome, your a good kid" She replied sweetly.

"I have to admit...your a pretty cool mom. Musa's very lucky that she has you as her mother" Riven said with a little laugh.

"Not every mother is like yours and if you think your alone...don't think that. I'll always be on your and Musa's side and you are going to be my son-in-law too" Musa's mother said. A smile formed on Riven's face. At the same time some tears too but he blinked them away. He turned around and ran away from her.

**~With Musa~**

When I came home I got out of my dress and ran to my bed. My face burrued in the pillows. There I was...crying my heart out in my underwear. I heard the storm outside but I didn't really care. I cried some more and helt my swollen stomach. Suddenly I heard a door slam open. I immediatly sat up and stopped crying. Tears were still rolling down my cheek but I didn't make any noise. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Suddenly I saw who was in my house. I gasped...

* * *

**Like like like? I like it :) I had no idea what to put in this chapter bu suddenly Musa's mother came in my head. I have no idea what her name is XD So I just called her she and Musa's mother :P So we're coming towards the end :) Only like...4 chapters left ^^ I hope you liked this one and i'll start writing again...tomorrow if i'm not to tired :) Bye bye ~xXx~**


	12. I'm sorry!

**Hello everyone! My schoolday just ended so I have now lots of time to make my story :) I hope you all like it so far! I do not own anything and Enjoy the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa~**

I stared at the man with wide eyes. could it be...?

"Hey" He said. I shook my head slowly. I couldn't believe it. Suddenly a wave of anger float over me. I stood up and ran towards him. I kicked him, punched him and just beat him up.

"Hey hey hey hey! Calm down for a second!" He yelled. He grabbed my wrists and tried to hold me still. It didn't work I slapped him some more and kicked him.

"Musa calm down!" He yelled. I slapped him across the face.

"Okay I deserve this but calm down!" He said. I didn't pay attention to him. I just kept hitting and kicking. Suddenly I felt us move. He pushed me back and we both collapsed on the bed, with him on top off me. I hit him with my fist.

"Get off!" I yelled. He grabbed my wrists and held them still on the bed, at the side of my head. I panted and looked at him strictly.

"Stop hitting me! I need to explain something!" He told me.

"You have a lot to explain, Riven" I said in a threatening tone. Riven sighed. I felt the grip on my wrists loosen and he got off me. Riven sat on the end of the bed, not facing me.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered. I narrowed my eyes.

"I shouldn't have abandoned you on our wedding day" Riven continued.

"No, you shouldn't have" I replied angrily. A silence came along. We both looked at the ground. After a moment I finally decided to break the silence.

"Why?" Was all I could make out, and even in a whisper.

"I was...I was scared" Riven replied in a whisper. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. I stood up and looked at him with an angry face.

"You were scared! What the hell is that for an excuse! I was scared too but at least I made the step! You just left me there!" I yelled angrily. Riven just kept looking at the ground.

"You broke my heart! For the second time!" I continued yelling. Riven didn't reply, he waited until I was done with yelling.

"How could you just leave me there! Your gonna have a child too! Are you going to leave him/her behind too? Are you gonna abandon your child!"

Riven placed one hand infront of his eyes. I was going to far again but at least he didn't ran again. I calmed myself a little. I slowly walked to him and sat down next to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care if you leave me but our little kicker needs a father" I whispered.

"I know..." Riven whispered back.

"But?" Riven stood up and looked at me.

"But i'm just scared for these changes, okay! I was always free! Free to do my own way! And I have a gorgeous girlfriend and suddenly I get her pregnant but i'm only twenty years old! I'm not ready for all of that! It scares the shit out of me!" Riven yelled. I nodded.

"I understand" I said. Tears formed in my eyes.

"I'm scared too okay! I have something growing inside of me and a fiancé who just takes off when everything is to much! I have to deal with this by myself and I can't do that!" I said. My whole voice was shaking because I was about to cry.

"It's not fair!" I said.

"Maybe we should take it a little slower" Riven suggested, "If you'll still have me"

I looked at the ground. I thought about what he said. Did I still want him? After a long silence I knew my answer. I nodded.

"Oh my god!" Riven yelled frustrated. I looked confused.

"What?" I asked.

"I left you so many times and you still want me back? Your crazy you know that!" Riven yelled at me. I raised my eyebrows but soon lowered them.

"No..." I began. Riven looked at me.

"I'm in love" I whispered.

"Me too" Riven whispered back. I stood up and walked towards him. He folded his arms around me. I burried my face in his chest and a single tear rolled down my cheek. Even though he is a coward for leaving me...I still loved him with all my heart and I just couldn't say goodbye.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered in my ear, "If you want to kill me, you may. If you want to blow me against the wall with your powers, go ahead. If you want to...uh..."

I cut him off before he could speak any further, "If I want to kiss you, I can?"

Riven stared at me. I leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You really are crazy" Riven joked. I chuckled.

"I'm crazy about you, yeah" I replied. He leaned towards me and we kissed again. I pulled away.

"But!" I began.

"Huh?" Riven replied confused.

"You have to do something for me!" I replied with an evil smirk. Riven looked nervous.

"What do I have to do?" He asked.

"You have to stay with me when i'm in labour" I said.

"Ofcourse" Riven replied. I placed my fingers on his lips to shut him up.

"I'm not finished yet" I whispered. Riven waited for me to continue.

"And you'll have to stay with Stella...when she's in labour" I smirked. His mouth dropped open.

"What...why!" He yelled.

"That way you can get used to it before it's my turn and you told me that I could punish you for leaving me..._again_" I replied.

"But this is just unfair and gross!" He protested. I raised my shoulders.

"Stella is today nine months pregnant so get ready" I smiled. I patted him and his cheek and after the second pat I slapped him. I smiled satisfied and walked towards the bathroom. I could hear Riven walking behind me after a couple of seconds. I entered the bathroom and turned the shower on.

"Why?" Riven yelled behind me.

"Because" I replied.

"That isn't a reason!" Riven protested. I grabbed some towels.

"It is a reason for me" I told him. I pulled my shirt over my head, now I was standing in my jeans and bra.

"Can't I just wait in the waitingroom? I'm not her husband! Brandon is! He should be with her!" Riven continued. I walked towards the shower and felt if the water was warm. It was.

"Brandon is going to be there with her but you'll have to watch"

"No!"

"Yes! You told me that I could punish you so now I am, get over it" I walked towards him and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"Musa c'mon!" Riven begged. I shook me head and closed the door. Soon we both heard a click and now the door was locked.

"This is just unfair" Riven compained.

"Life is unfair sweety!" I yelled so he could hear me. I heard him groan. I couldn't help but chuckle. I stepped in the shower and the hot water hit my back. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the water.

"Muse" I heard Riven say. He was standing in the livingroom at the door of the bathroom. I didn't reply.

"Musa"

I took a deep breath.

"C'mon Muse"

I washed my hair.

"Musa, honey, sweetheart, sweety,please?"

I giggled. He really didn't want to be with Stella if he was calling me all of that.

"I can hear you giggle"

I placed my hands over my mouth so he wouldn't hear my giggle again.

"Your acting like a child"

I couldn't hold my laugh anymore. I thought it was so funny that he was begging me to take it back. I took a deep breath to calm my laughing down.

"You think this is funny? I think it sucks"

Suddenly I heard something ringing. I stopped laughing and listened. It was the phone. I heard Riven walking towards it.

"Hello? Yeah yeah i'm back, I apologized and everything so we're good...wait what? No...isn't...you've...kidding me...no!...don't...now?" Was all I could hear. I turned the shower off and stepped out if it. I grabbed a towel and covered myself with it. I placed my ear on the door.

"Uh...yeah i'll get Musa, we'll be there soon" He hung up and walked towards the door again.

"Get out of the shower!" He yelled. I opened the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Stella is in labour" Riven informed me. My eyes widened.

"Now? She's nine months pregnant...just today!" I said.

"I don't get it either but she is in labour and she wants us to come" Riven said. I burst out of laughing.

"It's not funny" Riven said irritated.

"Yes it is! Now you have to watch Stella giving birth! It's hilarious" I laughed. Riven growled. I quickly changed and we both took off, with me still laughing my head off.

* * *

**A little little chapter :) I told you guys they were getting smaller XD I know it's strange that Musa wants Riven to watch as Stella gives birth but I just really wanted to do that ! XD And I know it's strange thta Stella just turned 9 months pregnant this day and immediatly is in labour but I just couldn't do like: ~1 Month later~ That'll be weird so i'm doing it this way :P I'll continue this day or maybe tomorrow, I dunno. Hope you liked it and bye bye ~xXx~**


	13. Hi baby

**Hello everyone! I'm getting a little sick -.- so i'm gonna write since I have nothing better to do. Only 4 chapters to go! (Including this one) You all know that i'm gonna do a triology :3 Can't wait to get started on my next story :) Anyways I hope you like this chapter, do not own anything and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Riven and Musa~**

Riven and I just got a call from Brandon saying Stella was in labour so we were on our way to Magix Hospital. It was a good thing that they were still in Magix after my disaster wedding otherwise we had to go to solaria and that'll take a long time and Riven would've missed his punishment.

I looked out of the window trying to avoid Riven's face. If I only got one look at him I just knew I would laugh again. I thought about him being with Stella when she's giving birth. I bit my lip trying not to laugh again. It didn't help, I snickered a little. I turned my head further away from Riven and placed one hand over my mouth. I closed my eyes and I was really trying to hold my laugh. I heard Riven sigh next to me. I was laughing but I didn't make any sound. Since I wasn't making any sound I began to shake of laughter. I heard Riven growl this time. I squeezed my eyes further shut and placed another hand over my mouth.

After a couple of minutes I finally had control over my laugh again. I opened my eyes and removed my hands from my mouth. I took a deep breath. I turned to Riven and he was looking at the road with a cranky face. I smile came across my mouth again.

"It's not funny, Musa" Riven said through his teeth. I shook my head while my smile was still on my face. I couldn't talk. I was afraid that I would laugh again if I opened my mouth. My smile faded after a couple of seconds. An idea came across my mind. I frowned by the thought of my new idea but soon an evil smirk crossed my mouth.

"Here it is" Riven mumbled. I looked through the window and saw a large building with 'Magix Hospital' written on it. Riven pulled over and turned the car off.

"Let's go" I said cheery. I opened the door and got out of Riven's car. I closed the door and waited for Riven to come out. Suddenly the window rolled open.

"I'm gonna park in a good spot, you go ahead i'll be there soon" Riven said.

'Oh hell no, your coming with me, this spot is good" I said. I stood infront of the car so Riven couldn't drive away. Suddenly Riven honked. It wasn't a really short one, it went on and on and on and on. I looked throught the frontwindow and I saw Riven with his forehead and the horn.

"Come out! Stella needs you!" I joked. The horn stopped and Riven's door opened. Riven got out of the car very slowly. I walked towards him and grabbed his arm. I yanked him out of the car and shut his door. I locked the car and dragged Riven inside.

Once we were inside we squeezed our eyes a little shut. The light were so bright and the walls were so white. After a couple of seconds our eyes were used to the light and we walked to the desk. A woman sat behind it. She had long, curly, black hair and she wore classes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes our friend is in labour and she wanted us to come" I replied.

"What's her name?"

"Stella Hastings"

The woman started to type on her computer. She looked at the screen and scrolled down a couple of times. I turned my head to the side to look at Riven but he was gone. I quickly turned around and saw him sneaking towards the door. I snapped my fingers and Riven appeard next to me. He looked around with confusion written over his face.

"What...?" He mumbled. Riven looked at me and I smiled.

"Shit..." He breathed.

"She is in room 120 on the east side but you'll have to wait outside because only doctors can be with her and her husband" The woman informed us.

"Yes!" Riven whispered so the woman didn't hear him.

"And Riven" I told the lady.

"Excuse me?" She replied confused.

"Stella told us that she wanted Riven at her side too" I said.

"Okay, just walk through that hallway and room 120 is on your right side" The woman said and she pointed towards the hallway.

"Thank you" I said. I grabbed Riven's arm, "C'mon we have to be fast before she'll kill us, I want my baby too"

We walked through the hallway and saw our friends sitting outside of a room on a couple of chairs.

"How is-" I was cut off by a scream. Riven and I looked with wide eyes at the door infront of us. I turned back to our friends.

"She's in pain" Layla said proudly.

"Your...happy about that?" I asked unsure.

"I think it's pretty funny" Layla giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Go on" I told Riven.

"I'll just wait" Riven said and he took a seat next Nabu. I opened my mouth but before I could speak Brandon walked through the door.

"How is she?" Flora asked.

"She's in pain" Brandon sighed. I noticed his hand. It was red and it looked bruised.

"Told ya so" Layla said.

Ignoring Layla I asked something, "What happened to your hand?"

"Stella squeezed it to death" Brandon said, "But she told me to get...Riven?"

We all looked at Riven and I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Tell her that i'm fine and good luck" Riven said.

"Uh...She told me to _get _you not to _talk _to you" Brandon said. Riven looked at me in the corner of his eyes. I motioned my head towards the door, telling him to go. Suddenly something happened that shocked me. Riven stood up and walked towards Brandon. He stood infront of him.

"Let's get this over with" Riven sighed. They both walked in the room and Brandon closed the door when they were both inside Stella's room. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. When I was in the bathroom I checked if no one was here. I was alone. I closed my eyes and raised my hands. After one minute I opened my eyes and lowered my hands. I walked back to the waitingroom.

**~With Riven~**

Riven stood in a corner with his hands covering his ears. Stella screamed out of agony. After she was done screaming Riven slowly removed his hands. Stella panted and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to be deaf yet!" Riven yelled.

"Shut up" Stella panted. Brandon grabbed her hand. Riven watched as the two held hands. He walked towards a chair on the otherside of the room and sat in it.

"How long does she have to wait?" Riven asked curiously.

"Stella needs to be on ten and thne she can push but when the doctor checked she was on two" Bradon said, not breaking eye contact with his wife.

"I have no idea what that means but okay" Riven said, "When is she on...ten?"

Stella bit her lip and held her breath. She struggled a little bit and squeezed Brandon's hand again.

"Eight hours" Brandon said.

"So every hour she...'moves' one?" Riven asked unsure.

"Yes" Brandon replied.

"That sucks" Riven replied.

"Shut the hell up Riven!" Stella yelled furiously, "You have no idea how this feels"

"Not my fault that you got pregnant" Riven bit back. Stella gave him a death glare.

"Thank god not otherwise you were going to be the father of my child" She replied angrily. Riven got the shivvers of that thought. Stella tried to hold her scream but Brandon and Riven heard that wouldn't last long. Riven covered his ears again and just when he covered them Stella screamed.

"Get this thing out of me!" She screamed.

"Your doing great sunshine" Brandon whispered in her ear. Stella squeezed his hand again and with her other hand she grabbed the sheets and squeezed in them.

"Shouldn't you call a doctor or something?" Riven said. He looked at Stella and she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess and she looked so tired.

"The doctor comes every ten minutes" Stella said, struggeling with her breath. Riven walked towards the door.

"Don't leave" Stella threatened in a low tone. Riven slowly turned towards her and she looked like she was posessed. He looked at her odly and slowly walked back to his chair. Was he actually scared of her?

**~With the Winx and Specialists~**

I sat on a chair and waited. It was quiet. Everyone was either sitting or pacing around. I coughed and everyone immediatly turned to me.

"What?" I asked softly. Everyone did his own thing again.

"I wonder what's going on in there" Bloom said.

We heard another scream again.

"I hope she's okay" Flora said concerned.

"She'll be okay, I just know it but I doubt if Brandon is going to be okay" Helia spoke with a little chuckle.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well...you all know Stella" Helia said. We all looked at each other. Oh god myprayers be with him.

"Why is it so quiet here?" Layla asked and she looked around. We were the only ones who were talking and I knew why.

"I dunno" I lied.

"Isn't that a little weird? I mean...there are people here that need help and...there is absolutely no sound" Layla said a little suspiciously.

**~Two hours later~**

More screams from Stella.

We all just sat around. I grabbed my phone and listened to my music. At least I couldn't hear her screams anymore. I wasn't really thrilled about giving birth to my child. I didn't want the pain Stella had and I certainly didn't want to push the whole day. No...I wasn't looking forward to it.

"How long?" Layla yawned. Sky looked at his watch.

"four hours...that means we still have to wait for...twenty hours until the baby is born" Sky replied. My eyes widened. Twenty hours? You've gotta be kidding me. I looked at my swollen stomach. I was now six months pregnant. Only three more months and i'll be the one who is screaming out of agony. I placed my hands on my stomach and immediatly the baby started kicking. I gasped. Everyone turned to me.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked concerned.

"Nothing nothing, the baby is just kicking" I replied with a little smile.

"Can I feel?" Flora asked.

"Yeah sure" I replied. She gently placed her hand on my stomach.

Thump.

Flora looked at me with wide eyes and a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"That's so adorable" She said. Flora removed her hand and walked back to Helia. He placed his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

**~With Stella, Brandon and Riven -19 hours later-~**

Stella had a hold of Riven's collar and shook him wildly and thanks to that Riven had a hard time breathing.

"Get the doctor now!" Stella screamed.

"Just wait" Riven managed to choke out.

"I've been waiting for I dunno how many hours! But the doctor still hasn't shown up!" She screamed in his ear. Riven grabbed her wrists and tried to pull himself away from her. She finally let go of him and he collapsed on the ground wheezing for air.

"You almost killed him" Brandon replied. He sat on Riven's chair, rubbing his hand that Stella squeezed to death.

"Almost...sadly..." Stella replied quietly.

Riven stood up and rubbed his throat. He walked towards to window.

"Can't believe I have to watch this and she chokes me" Riven mumbled to himself. Riven yawned. He looked out of the window and whole magix was dark since it was night. Stella was almost at the point of giving birth but the doctors were nowhere to be spotted. Stella screamed again. Brandon got up and ran towards her.

"I need to know how far I am" Stella panted, "Get a doctor"

"I looked for one an half hour ago but there aren't any" Brandon replied.

"Please" Stella whined.

"I'll ask if the girls can look for one" Brandon said. He walked towards the door and walked out of the room.

"Riven..." Stella whined.

"What?" Riven replied, clearly annoyed.

"I need your help" Stella said.

"Uh...okay?" Riven said unsure. He slowly walked towards her.

"If..." Stella began. She took a few breaths.

"If?" Riven repeated curiously.

"If Brandon or any of the girls...can't find a doctor...you have to..." Stella stopped talking.

"If have to what? Find a doctor? I can find one now?" Riven suggested. He really wanted to get out of this room.

"No...you'll have to..." Stella said and she stopped again. She had a little trouble with her breathing.

"Breath! Tell me!" Riven said.

"You have to deliver the baby" Stella managed to get out. Riven's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?" He yelled. He backed up against a wall, "No way! Nu-uh!"

"Please" Stella begged.

"Flora can do that! Not me!" Riven tried to reason with her.

"No you, I want you to do it" Stella said.

"Why?" Riven asked.

"Because...we don't have a good friendship and this will make it stronger" Stella said.

"Your talking crazy because your in pain! Trust me, you don't want me to deliver your baby!" Riven said quickly.

"I do" Stella said.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't!"

"Deliver my baby if Brandon can't find a doctor!" Stella yelled.

"Why can't Brandon do it? He is your husband!" Riven quickly tried to reason with her again.

"He's an idiot" Stella sighed out of annoyance. Riven's eyes darted quickly around the room, trying to think of something.

"I can be an idiot!" Riven said all of the sudden. Stella stared at him with a confused face.

"Did you just call yourself an idiot?" Stella asked suprised. Riven nodded quickly. Stella took a couple of deep breaths to ease her pain.

"Your not an idiot Riven, your just saying that so you won't have to deliver my baby" Stella explained. Stella cringed and Riven looked concerned at her.

"What's wrong?" Riven asked.

"I can't wait for Brandon" Stella struggled.

"What do you mean?" Riven asked again.

"The baby wants to come out" Stella said in pain.

Riven looked around the room, trying to find something useful. "No..." He whispered to himself.

Stella whined a little and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"God damn" Riven whispered again. He walked towards Stella and searched in the cabinets next to her. Nothing special that could help her. He walked towards the door and opened it. No one to be spotted. Where was everyone? Were they all looking for a doctor? Riven closed the door and walked back to Stella. Stella let out a little scream and pulled at her sheets.

"Riven please, what the hell are you doing?" Stella said frustrated.

"I'm looking for something that can help you" Riven said while he searched through another cabinet.

"We need to get this baby out of me!" Stella said "It's time!"

Riven closed the cabinet and slowly turned around.

"I guess it's time yeah" He spoke softly. He looked at the ground and frowned.

'_C'mon Riven...you can do this_' Riven thought. He walked towards Stella and grabbed something of a shelf. Stella looked at him and she panted. Riven placed the object in her hand.

"Since Brandon's hand isn't here...you can squeeze that to death" Riven told her. Stella opened her hand and saw it was a stresbal. Stella watched Riven while he walked to the end of her bed.

"Okay...this is going to be torture for me but let's get this over with" Riven mumbled. Stella hold her scream and squeezed the little yellow ball. Riven took a deep breath and ducked.

"Wow!" He said.

"What!" Stella yelled. She let out a whimper.

"I'm getting the shivvers" Riven mumbled. Stella didn't hear him.

"What?" She panted.

"I can see the head?" Riven said unsure.

"Just get it out!" Stella screamed.

"I can't just grab it you have to...uh...push!" Riven said.

"I can't!" Stella whined. Riven stood up. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Yes you can, you want this thing out of you right?" Riven asked. Stella nodded, not able to speak cause of the pain.

"Then push" Riven said. Stella nodded. She let out another scream.

"Wait for my signal" Riven told her. He ducked again.

"Okay push!"

Stella pushed as hard as she could. After five seconds of pushing she stopped.

"Take a couple of breaths, this is going good" Riven said. Stella took quickly a couple of breaths.

"Okay...1...2...3...push!" Riven told her again.

Stella pushed again. After pushing she screamed.

"It hurts! I don't want to anymore!" Stella whined.

"Your doing great, your almost done!" Riven encouraged her.

Suddenly Brandon bursted through the door.

"Stella! I can't find a doctor! What's going on?" Brandon asked.

"She's having her baby" Riven informed him.

"Now? Who's delivering it?" Brandon asked. He ran to Stella and grabbed her hand. Brandon removed a couple plucks of hair out of her face that was covered with sweat.

"I am" Riven said.

"Wait...huh?" Brandon said completely confused.

"Go Stella" Riven said. Stella pushed again and squeezed Brandon's hand.

"Your doing great, you can do this, c'mon sunshine" Brandon whispered to her, "I love you, you can do this"

Suddenly the three heard a cry. Riven got up and had a baby in his arms. He grabbed a scissor and cut the umbilical cord. Stella panted and looked at her baby. Brandon stroke her forehead and placed kisses on it.

"You did awesome" He whispered. Riven walked over to the married couple and gave Stella their baby.

"It's a boy" Riven spoke softly. Brandon and Stella smiled at their beautiful crying baby boy but when he was lying on Stella's chest he stopped crying and looked at his parents. He had short blonde hair, Brandon's brown eyes and Stella's skintone.

"Hi baby" Stella whispered happily. Brandon stroke his sons forehead with his finger. Riven watched the three.

"Hi" Stella sang sweetly.

"What should we call him?" Brandon asked. Stella took a few breaths and looked at Brandon with her tired eyes.

"Logan" Stella spoke. Brandon smiled.

"Logan it is" He said. Logan stared at his parents with big eyes.

"My sweet sweet Logan" Stella said. Riven quietly left the room and closed the door behind him.

**~With the Winx and Specialists~**

I walked back to the waitingroom. When I got around the corner - without a doctor ofcourse - I saw Riven leaning against the wall with a thoughtful look on his face. A smile came across my face. Soon I saw the others joining him. I walked to him.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"They have a son" Riven informed us.

"She gave birth without a doctor?" Flora asked shocked.

"Well..." Riven hesitated before going further. I knew what he was going to say.

"I was kinda the doctor" Riven spoke. We all looked at him.

"You delivered her baby?" Sky asked.

"Your kidding right?" Bloom said.

"No, she begged me to get him out of her and finally I did...after searching for an exit" Riven smirked.

"That was really nice of you to do" Helia said.

"Good job man" Nabu patted him on his back. Riven gave a nod.

"You can go see them if you want" Riven said.

"Let's go" Bloom said. They all turned back to us when they noticed me and Riven weren't following them.

"Are you coming?" Tecna asked.

"No i'm not feeling so well actually, i'll visit soon though!" I promised, "Congratulate them for me and give the baby some kisses for me"

"Will do" Layla winked. They all walked inside and Timmy closed the door behind him. Riven just leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"You did a good job" I said proudly. Riven sighed.

"Ah well..." He said. He got off the wall and put his arm around me and we both walked back towards the entrance of the hospital. When we walked through the entrance I snapped my fingers behind my back and suddenly all the doctors appeard again.

Riven and I got into his car and we drove home. We didn't talk on our way home. We were both in our own dreams. Once we got home, Riven opened the door for me and we walked up the stairs. I opened the door and turned the lights on.

"We were gone a whole day" I yawned.

"Yes" Riven replied. He threw his jacket on a chair next to the door. I stood in the middle of the livingroom and he walked up to me. Riven placed his hands on my hips and kissed me. I wrapped my arm around his neck. After a quick kiss I just looked at him. Finally I spoke.

"You really did amazing" I said softly.

"Thank you but...where were the doctors? It's weird that they were gone" Riven asked. I giggled nervously. Riven looked at me suspiciously and let me go.

"What did you do?" He asked me.

"I kinda...teleported them away so you could deliver the baby for punishment" I admitted. His mouth dropped open.

"You did what!" He yelled.

"Relax, everything went fine, I knew what I was doing" I told him.

"Crazy" Riven whispered. I smiled innocently. "Sadly I fell in love with a crazy person"

"Sadly?" I said suprised. Riven smirked and scooped me up. He kissed me passionatly.

**~Two weeks later~**

Riven and I were walking next to a lake in the evening. Little lights were on and some butterflies passed us by. Riven pulled me a little closer and kissed my head.

"This is really nice" I said.

"Yeah...it is" Riven said nervously. I stopped walking and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked puzzled. Riven took a deep breath. He didn't speak for a momet, he was just looking at the ground, thinking of something.

"I want to ask you something" He said.

"Go ahead" I said. Riven turned me fully to him. He looked at me.

"My whole life...has been a complete mess...with my mother leaving me...my father murdered (1), well you know" Riven began. I nodded.

"But when I came to Red Fountain I thought it was going to be horrible, even though i like fighting. But then...on our first day I bumped into something and that something was a beautiful girl" He continued. I smiled.

"The moment I laid eyes on her, I fell for her but i was to stubborn to admit it. After a couple of months I got to know her...fell for her even more and after a year we started dating. We've been through so many things and I wouldn't have survived them if you weren't there because if you weren't there...I wouldn't have anything to fight for but we did survive it. Now i'm blessed with a beautiful girlfriend and soon my own child and I don't even deserve them! I did horrible things in my life but you, Musa, you made my life...complete and I don't want it to end"

I looked at him suspiciously. What was he doing?

He slowly got on one knee infront of me. Me eyes widened a little and I gasper softly.

"I made mistakes in my life but I learned from them. I learned that i want to be with you for the rest of my life and i'm willing to take that step...so Musa..." Riven showed me a little darkblue box. He opened it and I saw a silver ring with one large diamond and little diamonds around it.

"Will you marry me?" Riven asked. I placed my hands over my mouth and stared at him for a moment.

"Are you serious?" I whispered. Riven nodded. I slowly removed my hands and smiled.

"Yes" I whispered. Riven narrowed his eyes a little, he didn't hear what I said.

"Yes" I spoke a little louder, "Yes yes yes! Yes Riven I will marry you!"

Riven smiled and got up. He gently placed the ring on my ring finger. I looked at the ring and back at Riven. We both had huge smiles on our faces. Riven picked me up and swung me around. He placed me on the ground again and we kissed passionatly.

* * *

**(1) In my stories Riven and his dad have a very good relationship. I thought it would be more interesting that his dad was murdered :)**

**Awwwww hahahahaa XD Okay I just had to make his punishment a little harder XD Long chapter right? Damn...I said they were getting smaller and then I come with this XD Anyways, I hope you liked it that Riven had to deliver the baby :) And I hope you liked it that they are engaged again but this time Riven actually proposed and Musa's daddy didn't have to do anything with it! YAY! XD Okay...I need to get some sleep cause i'm sick now XD Anyways...next chapter will come out...tomorrow or the day after tomorrow and now that we're done with this chapter only three more to go! Hope ya'll liked it! Bye bye ~xXx~**


	14. Finally

**Hello everyone :) I told you guys I would upload the next chapter a day ago but I got sick so unfortunatly I couldn't write. I'm still sick now but I want to begin with my new story so let's finish this one! It's 0:45 here now so it's pretty late but I don't care :) Okay here we go, three more chapters left including this one. Enjoy and I do not own anything!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa, Flora and Stella - two weeks later~**

Stella, Flora and I were walking through Magix searching for a good bridalshop. Since Riven proposed and I said yes we wanted to get married as soon as possible, not because we were scared that he would run again but we just wanted to get married and we felt like we were ready.

I told Stella to stay home with Brandon and Logan but she said she didn't want to miss shopping for a good dress. We were only looking for dresses for the bridesmaids since I wore my mom's dress again, that Stella fixed since I ripped it apart. Flora volunteered to come with us and search for a perfect dress and maybe some other things for my wedding.

We walked into a bridalstore and it looked beautiful. The walls were white with Red and Pink roses everywhere, the floor was brown and in the middle of the store were a couple of golden couches and infront of them there were dressingrooms, I didn't even pay attention to the rest of the store. Stella was the first one to spot something.

"Look here" She said.

Flora and I turned around and walked towards her. Stella showed us a light purple dress with white lace on the breasts. Flora and I observed it but eventually we shook our heads. Stella hung it back and looked further. I was supprised she didn't protest since it was a nice dress.

Flora and I walked to the cash register. A dark woman was standing behind it and she had black hair that came until her shoulders. She looked up and smiled.

"How can I help you?" She asked politly.

"I'm getting married and I need five perfect bridesmaids dresses" I told her.

"Do you have a colour in mind?" She asked. I looked at Flora.

"No I haven't" I replied.

"What colours is your wedding going to have? By the help of that I can find a perfect dress for you if you want" The woman smiled.

"Mostly white and red but also a little gold" I informed her.

"Good choice" She said. She opened a book and it was full of pictures of dresses. The woman flipped through the pages and didn't pay attention to Stella who was calling us, but Flora and I ignored her too since we were amazed by all the beautiful dresses.

"You guys, this one is pretty too!" Stella called.

"Come and have a look here Stella" Flora said. I heard her hanging the dress back and her heels come closer. Soon she stood next to me and we all looked at the pictures.

"Okay...red, white and gold..." The woman mumbled. She flipped through another page and tapped on a picture, "Maybe this one?"

The three of us looked at the picture and it showed a beautiful long strapless dress that matched your figure, the top was gold and the skirt was white with an mokka coloured knot around the waist.

"That one is beautiful" Flora whispered.

"it is" Stella agreed. I nodded but after two seconds I shook my head.

"It is beautfiul but not what i'm looking for" I said.

"Let's look at some other dresses then, shall we?" The woman said. After three more dresses I started to get a little frustrated.

"Listen..." Stella looked at the name plate on the Woman's chest, "Yvonne."

Yvonne looked at her, wondering what Stella was going to say.

"My friend here is starting to get a little irritated since she's six months pregnant so don't pay attention to her but can't you just find a...red dress for us? with like...a little gold in them?" Stella asked.

"Hmm..." Yvonne sighed. She flipped fast through pages, "I happen to have..."

After flipping through ten pages fast she tapped on another picture, "Maybe something like this?"

The picture showed a ankle length red dress with golden straps and on the back it was tangled with little golden straps and on the left side it had a slid so you could see a part of your leg.

"Wow" We all said at the same time.

"It's...really pretty" Flora said softly.

"I think this is the best one yet" Stella pointed at the dress. Stella, Flora and Yvonne looked at me but I was still looking at the picture.

"I love it" I finally managed to choke out.

"Great!" Yvonne said happily.

"Where is the dress? Can I try it on?" Stella immediatly asked.

"The dress is in the back and I can get it for you if you want" Yvonne said to me. I nodded my head.

"That would be great" I said with a smile.

"Okay, one minute, i'll be back with the dress" Yvonne said and she walked away towards the back of the store. We all sat on the couch.

"You like the dress, sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Yeah...I think it would fit the wedding" I said.

"Okay but if it doesn't look great on me we aren't going to get it" Stella said and she leaned back in the couch.

"Stel, it's Musa's wedding remember" Flora said.

"Whatever" Stella smirked. I chuckled softly.

"So tell me Muse" Flora began. I looked at her and I noticed Stella looking at her too in the corner of my eye, "You haven't told us your day yet"

"Yeah! Tell us!" Stella demanded.

"What day?" I asked confused.

"When your in labour" Flora explained.

"Yes when this little fellah comes out" Stella said and she poked my stomach.

"Well...it's gonna be...three more months until the baby is born so to be honest with you...I have no idea" I admitted. The Yvonne walked towards us with a dress in her hands.

"Here you go" She said and she placed the dress in my hands. Stella snatched it away.

"I'm gonna try it on!" She sang and she danced towards the dressingrooms. Flora and I laughed and shook our heads. Yvonne asked if we wanted to drink something but Flora and I both said no. Yvonne walked towards two other women who were looking around.

"Ofcourse Stella wants to try it on" Flora mumbled.

"We all know Stella" I mumbled back. After two minutes Stella came out of the dressingroom. Flora and I gasped softly and stared at her. She looked absolutely stunning.

"You look beautiful!" Flora said happily.

"You do Stella" I agreed. Stella grinned from ear to ear and she walked to the mirrors. She took a glance of herself and twirled around.

"I do look pretty" She said with a big smile. Flora and I chuckled and then Yvonne walked back to us.

"So...do you like it?" She asked with a smile.

"We love it!" Stella sang and she twirled around some more.

"I'll take it, it'll fit my wedding perfectly" I said, looking at the dress.

"Perfect! just change and put the dress back in it's protection and we'll pay for it" Yvonne smiled and me and her walked back to the cash register. Yvonne started to type.

"So what's the damage?" I joked.

"Five dresses, right?" Yvonne asked.

"Yes, five of those bautiful red dresses" I said.

"Okay that'll be..." Yvonne looked at the screen, "500,- please"

My eyes grew a little wide. Were normal dresses also so expensive? I grabbed my creditcard and paid for the dresses. Flora walked to me and Stella followed her.

"Okay tell us where you live and we'll deliver the dresses probably today or tomorrow" Yvonne said.

"Magixstreet 124" I replied politly.

"Okay..." Yvonne started to write, "Thank you and have a great wedding at the..."

"Church of Magix" I replied with a smile.

"Wonderful place to have a wedding, good choice. We'll deliver the dresses as soon as possible but may I ask one more thing?"

"Yes go ahead"

"When is your wedding? So we know when the dresses need to be there already"

"My wedding is the day after tomorrow"

"Okay great, we'll deliver the dresses tonight or tomorrow is that okay?"

"That would be great, Thank you"

"Goodbye" Yvonne waved. We walked out of the store. Yvonne grabbed a phone and called someone.

"Yes it's me" She whispered, "Church of Magix, the day after tomorrow"

She nodded a couple of times, "Uhuh, be there" With that said she hung up.

**~With the specialists~**

All the guys were in Musa and Riven's apartment. They all sat on the couch or some chairs. It wasn't quiet though. Brandon had Logan on his lap and he was crying his eyes out. Brandon rocked him, trying to make him stop crying but it didn't help.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Helia suggested.

"I just fed him like an hour ago" Brandon said. He looked at his son, begging him to stop crying. Logan just cried some more.

"C'mon Logan, please stop crying for daddy" Brandon begged. Everyone heard a sigh and turned to the sound. They saw Riven looking bored and placing his hand over his eyes.

"What?" Brandon asked irritated.

"Just make him stop crying already" Riven said annoyed.

"And how am I supposted to do that? I tried everything!" Brandon snapped.

"Feed him, change his diaper, put him in his crib, tape his mouth shut" Riven suggested.

"Riven you can't tape a baby's mouth shut" Timmy said.

"Just watch me if he doesn't shut up" Riven mumbled.

"He's gonna be a great dad, right Logan?" Brandon mumbled at his son. Logan suddenly stopped crying and smiled.

"Hey! It worked" Brandon yelled happily. Because of Brandon's yell Logan started crying again. The guys all groaned and leaned back in their seats while Brandon tried to make his son stop crying again.

"This is horrible" Riven sighed.

"You know, your 'positive' attitude really helps" Brandon rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to do? Sing, dance, tape his mouth shut!" Riven stood up and yelled, which caused Logan to cry louder.

"What is it with you and tape?" Brandon asked. Riven rolled his eyes and fell back on his seat again.

"Maybe he's tired, have you ever thought about that?" Riven sighed.

"You said you fed him an hour ago?" Sky asked to be sure.

"Yes" Brandon nodded.

"Mostly babies are tired after eating so I think Riven is right" Timmy said in shock. They all looked at Riven and he just smiled. Brandon stood up and walked towards Musa and Riven's bedroom. Riven noticed it and stood up.

"Woah woah woah, where are you going?" He stopped Brandon.

"Don't you guys have a crib where logan can lay in for a little while?" Brandon asked.

"Uh...no?" Riven raised his eyebrow.

"Do you have...any baby stuff at all?" Brandon asked unsure.

"No..." Riven replied casually.

"If I could facepalm I would do it but I can't since I have my son in my arms" Brandon said. Riven rolled his eyes again.

**~With Musa, Flora and Stella~**

"Okay so we have dresses, tuxedo's, a place, catering, decorations..." Stella checked her list. Flora and I looked at her.

"Oh no" Stella breathed. I started to feel worried.

"What? What's wrong?" Flora asked for me.

"We don't have an minister!" Stella yelled.

"What happened to the guy we had last time?" I asked.

"He wasn't available that day" Stella said. I brushed my hand through my hair.

"Oh no...what are we gonna do?" I asked a little worried.

"Does any of you know another minister?" Stella asked. Flora and I shook our heads. Suddenly I heard Flora standing up.

"I know something!" She said happily.

"What? What do you know? Tell me!" I demanded.

"No, it's a suprise but I know it will work, trust me" Flora said, "I gotta go now to plan it!" And Flora ran away.

"What if it doesn't work? My whole wedding will be a big black hole! And if my wedding doesn't work then my life will be over!" I said dramaticly.

"Musa musa honey, your being a drama queen, Flora will handle the minsiter, we'll focus on the decorations" Stella said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the church.

Once we were at the church we walked in and nothing was decorated. My mouth dropped open. I thought it would be decorated by now since my wedding was only one day away! I looked at Stella and she looked around.

"Okay so where do you think we should place these?" Stella asked and she snapped her fingers and some decorations appeard out of nowhere.

"Oh god this is going to be a long day" I mumbled.

"I don't want you to see the decorations but...since Riven ruined the last wedding I don't care anymore" Stella said angrily.

"Well I don't care if I see the decorations now so let's just get started" I said. I walked to the decorations and grabbed a couple of red knots and I tied them to the chairs.

**~The wedding day~**

I walked around the same room I was in before and searched for my shoes.

"Shoes shoes shoes shoes" I mumbled.

"Musa musa musa!" Bloom yelled. I turned around and looked at her.

"Just put on your dress, the dress comes first then the shoes and I don't think you want to get married in your underwear" Bloom said, looking at me up and down. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Right right" I breathed. I walked to my mom's dress and pulled it over my head. Bloom helped me. She pulled it down and my head popped out.

"Okay now let me see this skirt" Bloom mumbled. She fixed my skirt a little and I fixed my top.

"Okay there you go, now where's Stella when you need her?" Bloom sighed. I looked in the mirror. I looked the same as my previous failed wedding but this time my hair was loose and two braids on each side of my head were tied together at the back of my head. Then Stella bursted through the door.

"Sorry sorry! I had to talk to your dad" Stella apologized.

"He's here?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"Yes ofcourse he's here, it's your wedding silly" Stella said. She looked at Bloom, "What do I need to do?"

"Her make up" Bloom replied shortly. Stella walked to me and started to work on my face with all kinds of brushes.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"Also getting ready and Flora is with Riven and Nabu" Stella said.

**~With Riven, Nabu and Flora~**

Riven looked in the mirror. He had the same tux on as before. He was the only one who was wearing a black tie, everyone else wore either red or another colour.

"Nervous?" Flora asked, looking at his reflection.

"Honestly?" Riven asked. Flora nodded. Riven thought about his feelings for a second. So many feelings were floating through his body but he couldn't pick nerves out of them.

"No...i'm not" Riven replied. Flora smiled.

"That's good" She replied. Riven nodded.

"Okay so your not going to bail again, are you?" Nabu asked.

"No, i'm ready to take the step" Riven replied. Nabu patted him on his back.

"I have a suprise for you" Flora spoke softly. Riven turned to her and Flora nodded at nabu.

"Okay...?" Riven said unsure. Flora cast a spell and suddenly two white lights appeard. Riven looked at the lights and Flora and Nabu smiled at each other. Suddenly two figures appeard out of the lights. Riven's eyes grew a little wide when he looked at one figure. Soon everyone saw what it was. Musa's mother appeard out of one light and out of the other a man. The man looked like Riven but ofcourse older and still a little different and he didn't have meganta hair he had black hair.

"Hi Riven" Marilyn (_a/n: I don't want to call her Musa's mom all the time so i'm just calling her marilyn XD_) greeted. Riven looked at her for a second but then turned his attention back to the man.

"Hi son." The man greeted too. Riven blinked twice. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was dreaming but when he looked again they weren't gone. Flora smiled when she looked at Riven and his dad.

"Dad...?" Riven asked in a whisper. His father nodded. Riven just stared at him.

"Come here" His father said and he spread his arms for a hug. Riven hesitated but after a couple seconds he slowly walked to his father. When he was close enough his father pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. Riven still couldn't believe it. He just stared at the wall for a moment but soon he hugged him back. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Let's go" Marilyn whispered at Flora and Nabu, "I need to check on Musa anyway"

Riven heard the door close but he didn't bother to look up. A tear rolled down his cheek. Also a tear rolled down his father's cheek.

"How...? How is this possible? Why can I touch you? Your dead?" Riven asked confused.

"Flora brought Marilyn and me back from the other world for a day so we could watch your and Musa's wedding" His father replied. Riven pulled away and looked at his father.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes ofcourse i'm serious" His father replied.

"But...I don't...what...I-I...I can't believe it..." Riven stuttered in shock. His father laughed. Riven smiled. He hadn't heard that laugh in ages but soon his smile faded and he didn't look so happy. His father noticed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Riven looked at the ground and clenched his fists together. A single tear fell on the ground.

"You just...left...you were strong, how could you just..." Riven's voice died. His father took a deep breath.

"Let's sit down" He said and he guided Riven to a chair. They both sat down but Riven didn't look at his father.

"I didn't want to leave you...since your mother...left us but I didn't have a choice" His father began.

"What...?" Riven asked, still looking at the ground.

"You know that i'm murdered but there was a reason" His father continued. That caught Riven's attention. He looked at his father.

"You see...when your mother left...you were the only one I still had so I wanted to protect you with my whole life"

Riven looked away again because tears formed in his eyes again.

"But one day...I found out that some...people were looking for us so I took you away from everyone but they found us"

Riven tried to think back but he couldn't remember any of that.

"I found out that your mother sent those guys to kill you because she wanted more money and she thought she would get that if her child was dead"

Riven frowned. That hurts...his own mother tried to kill him for money.

"But like I said...you were the only one I had left and I wanted to protect you with my life...so when they were about to kill you...I took the hit" His father finished. Riven squeezed his eyes shut, not letting the tears escape.

"Why...did you do it?" Riven managed to choke out.

"You deserve better then dead" His father whispered. Riven stood up.

"I deserve better then dead? I did horrible stuff thanks to this 'reason'! I lost everything! I lost everything that I ever held dear! I lost the one thing that was the most important to me! The one thing that I wasn't afraid of! Why did you do it! Why didn't you just let me be killed! Why!" Riven yelled. He wasn't angry...he was sad.

"You had something to live for" His father said. Riven sighed frustrated and turned his back to his father.

"You have Musa to live for" His father spoke louder.

"I have..." Riven whispered. He shook his head.

"Don't tell me you wanted to die" His father said. He stood up and walked towards his son.

"You just left me, like everyone else" Riven spoke softly. He closed his eyes again.

"I did it...so you could live a happy life...with the girl you love" His father said.

"I didn't want you to leave me" Riven whispered with hurt in his voice.

"I never left you, I was always at your side and I watched proudly as you-" he was cut off be Riven.

"As I made my mistakes" He said irritated.

"No...I watched proudly as you found your way through life all alone"

"By making every single mistake I could make"

"Riven...you were alone, ofcourse you made mistakes but everyone makes mistakes but remember that you found your way again by yourself, you didn't need any help and now your blessed with a beautiful fiancé and soon a child and you did that by yourself"

"Maybe..."

"You know you did"

Riven turned to his father, "You think I did a good job, don't you?"

"I know you did" His father said with a warm smile.

"Well...that's your opinion" Riven said and he walked back to the mirror.

"Don't be like this. You also know you did a goodjob but you just won't admit it" His father walked to him and fixed his tie. Riven pushed his hands away.

"Dad I know how to tie a tie" He protested.

"Just let me do it, you and ties are not a good match" His father said. He fixed his tie again but Riven pushed his hands away again.

"I'm not a kid anymore" Riven said. His father laughed and backed away. Riven tried to tie his tie but ofcourse failed. He looked at his father in the corner of his eyes. His father stood there with a smile.

"I can do it" Riven was being stubborn as usually. His father nodded and hold his laugh. Riven tried it again but failed...again. His father walked to him and tied it for him. Riven stood there and looked away.

"Can't believe my own father has to tie my tie" Riven mumbled.

"My father had to tie it too for me" His father told him.

"I'm twenty" Riven replied.

"I was twenty-six when I finally managed to tie it myself" His father said and he poked his son's chest, telling him he was done.

"Oh god" Riven mumbled. His father chuckled. Nabu walked through the door.

"The wedding is going to start" He told the two. They nodded and Nabu walked away. Riven and his father looked at each other. After a silence Riven's father spoke.

"Go" He motioned to the door. Riven gave him a nod and walked to the door. He turned back to his father.

"Why are you just standing there? You told me you were going to watch" Riven said. His father walked to him.

'I'm coming, i'm coming" He said. They both walked downstairs. The whole church was full and Riven walked down the ailse to his place next to Nabu, who was again the bestman. Riven took his place and looked at his right. He saw Marilyn standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Riven asked in a whisper.

"They couldn't find a minister so Flora wanted me to be it for Musa" Marilyn whispered back. Riven nodded. He looked at the door Musa was about to come out.

**~With Musa, Stella and Bloom~**

I stood infront of the door. I took deep breaths to calm my nerves.

"Relax Muse, everything is gonna be fine" Bloom assured me. I just nodded quickly.

"We're going to take our place, you think you can handle yourself?" Stella asked. I looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah sure" I whispered. Bloom and Stella both gave me a quick hug and walked outside of my room. After a couple of minutes my dad walked in. I look at him with a smile.

"You look gorgeous" He said. My smile grew a little wider, "Ready?"

"Yes" I said. We both hooked arms and waited for the music to start.

"I still can't believe you want to marry him" My dad mumbled.

"Dad..." I warned him. We heard the music and the door opened.

"Take a deep breath and walk" My dad whispered.

I nodded and took a deep breath. Soon we both took one step out of my room. I heard everyone standing up. We took another step and turned to the crowd. I looked around and saw that the whole church was full again. I even saw Miss Faragonda and Griselda. I looked at my right and saw Saladin and Godatorta. I didn't expect them to be here but I was happy that they were. I looked at my friends and slowly turned my eyes to Riven. Finally he was standing there! He didn't run again! I saw him staring at me with wide eyes. I could swear his mouth would dropped any second but instead of that he smiled. He smiled from ear to ear. He looked so happy. I smiled too but soon I looked at the ground because I was blushing. I looked at my swollen stomach and couldn't help but smile some more. I looked up again and we were getting closer. Riven and I just kept looking at each other. I was about to get married to the guy I loved, I was getting his child and my mom was back for one day. I was happy.

We reached our point and my father and I turned to each other. He kissed my cheek and let go of me. He took a seat on the front row and I walked up the platform and stood infront of Riven. We looked at each other and our eyes met. I just wanted to kiss him now, he looked so good in a tux. We both turned to the minister also known as my mom. She motioned everyone to sit down.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today to witness a beautiful wedding of Riven Turner and Musa Knightley" Marilyn began.

"You may turn to each other" Riven and I turned to each other and looked in each other's eyes.

"Riven, you may say your vows" Marilyn said. Riven took a deep breath. The whole church was quiet.

"Musa, I know we had our ups and downs but I always knew that we would get to this point. The first time I saw you I knew I was head over heels but I was to stubborn to admit it. All the tears we cried, all the struggles we fought through has led us to this moment and I promise to love you with all my heart and respect you every minute as your husband, as your lover, as your friend and...your soulmate" Riven said warmly. I smiled.

"Musa" My mom said. I took a deep breath.

"Riven, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I came to Alfea I had no idea it would turn out like this. I thought we had to study and do boring stuff but you changed it. Sometimes not lovely things but I didn't care because I just wanted you in my life. I loved you from the moment I met you. I didn't even think I deserved you. Riven...I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I don't care how but I just do. I promise to love you every second of every single day, I promise to respect you as your wife, as your lover, as your friend and as your soulmate" I said with a warm smile. I heard someone sniffing and I noticed it were the girls.

"Riven Turner" My mom began again. Riven and I just looked at each other. "Do you take Musa Knightley to be your lovely wedded wife in sickniss and in health?"

"I do" Riven spoke. I smiled and he too. My mom turned to me.

"Musa Knightley, do you take Riven Turner to be your lovely wedded husband in sickniss and in health?"

"I do" I said. Riven was this time the first one who smiled.

"Does anyone have any objections of why these two shouldn't get married? Speak now or hold your peace"

Riven and I looked around but everyone just smiled and waited for my mom to continue. After a moment my mom wanted to continue but she was interrupted by someone in the back.

"I object"

We all turned to the person and I saw who it was. What was she doing here? She wasn't invited.

"Excuse me?" My mom said.

"I said: I object" The girl said and she walked closer to me and Riven. My mouth dropped a little. I heard everyone whisper but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Denise what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Stopping your wedding" She replied with an smirk. Riven glared at her.

"You aren't even invited" I snapped.

"So what? Like I care but i'm not letting you get married Musa, over my dead body" She replied.

"I can wait one minute, that's all Riven needs" I smirked. Denise stepped on the platform.

"You ruined my life, now it's my turn to ruin yours" Denise whispered angrily. I narrowed my eyes. Denise stretched her arm out and I was shot against the wall. I heard everyone gasp. I looked up and I saw Riven fighting with Denise but he was losing since she was very fast with dodging his attacks. Soon Denise shot Riven through the air and he went through an window. I gasped and shot some soundwaves at her. Denise turned around and disappeard.

"What...?" I spoke softly. Soon I heard Tecna scream.

"Musa look out!"

I turned around and Denise was standing behind me. She attacked me and I slid over the floor against some benches.

"Light of the universe!" Stella cried and soon I heard Denise screaming.

"My eyes!" She screamed.

"Why does everyone care about their eyes?" Stella asked while she was attacking Denise. The girls just raised their shoulders. Denise growled and stood up. She disappeard again.

"Goobye little fairy" She said and she shot Stella through the church. Stella collapsed against the wall.

"Let's go together" Bloom ordered, "Fire of the dragon!"

Denise dodged her attack and shot back at Bloom. Bloom got hit and she disappeard.

"Where did she go?" Flora asked.

"Denise made her disappear" Tecna said. They both attacked Denise but since she was so fast she just dodged every attack.

After a while everyone was defeated. I stood up and walked to Denise who was about to kill Flora.

"Leave her! You want me so leave them alone" I yelled. Denise dropped Flora and turned to me. A black ball appeard in her hands. She shot it at me but this time I dodged.

"Sound wave!" I cried out and shot at her. She got hit and hit the wall. Soon Denise stood up and brushed some hair out her face.

"Sonic blast!" Denise cried out and she attacked me. I gasped.

"Sonic screen!" A shield appeard so I wouldn't get hit. Denise growled. She clenched her fists together.

"Boogie blaster!" Denise said. Everywhere I looked there were attacks. Everyone took cover.

"Disco barrier!"

Denise watched as nothing hit me.

"Give it up Denise, we have the same attacks so we can't win from each other" I said. Denise glared at me.

"I'm not giving up! It's payback time!" Denise yelled.

While I was trying to dodge her attacks I wanted to talk to her, "Why did you say I ruined your life! I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! I waited for three years Musa! I waited for you to return but you never called me or even tried to contact me! You ruined my life! I had a future but I gave it up since we were good friends but now...you betrayed me!" Denise yelled, "Bass boom!"

I attacked her attack and looked at her.

"Is that why your attacking my wedding?" I asked in a whisper. Denise stopped and looked at me.

"I thought we were friends" Denise said.

"We are" I said and I walked to her.

"The why did you leave me here to rot?" Denise growled.

"I didn't mean too!" I said quickly.

"Forget it" Denise whispered. She flew up in the air and looked at me.

"Payback Musa! Since I have no future thanks to you...you can't have a future either!"

I backed away but it was too late. Denise shot a huge explosion at me. After a minute I opened my eyes and I noticed I was still alive. I looked infront of me and Riven blocked the attack.

"No one messes with my fiancé or my kid" Riven growled. Denise stared at Riven.

"Fine, then you both can die together that's what you want right? Be together forever? Die together? Well I shall make your wish come true" Denise snapped.

"Sonic blast! Boogie blaster!" Denise cried. Riven had no trouble with dodging them. I could tell he really wanted to kick her ass. If fire could appear around him there was fire but ofcourse that's impossible. Riven threw his sword at her but Denise turned around. His sword hit her just a little and a scratch appeared. Denise looked at the scratch and then at Riven. She growled and flew with huge speed at him and she hit him in his stomach, sending both of them outside through the wall.

I ran to the girls and woke them up. Tecna and layla groaned and got up soon everyone else followed.

"Where...where is Denise?" Layla spoke.

"She is fighting with Riven outside we need to hurry" I said.

"Wait...where is Bloom?" Sky asked worried.

"She disappeard but Denise can bring her back" I said. I ran outside and I noticed that the whole street was distroyed. We all looked around and suddenly we saw a splash of water shooting up in the sky, not far away from here. We ran to it and we saw Riven and Denise laying in the lake fighting with each other. Soon they both disappeared under water.

"We need to help him, denise can breath under water with a spell but Riven can't" I said.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"Denise is going to use that spell so she can breath, she's going to hold Riven under water until he can't hold his breath anymore" I said and I wanted to jump in the water but instead I let out a scream of pain and clutched my stomach. I fell on my knees.

"Musa!" Layla said worried. She knelt beside me.

"Go help Riven!" I yelled. Everyone else jumped in the lake and disappeard under water too.

"Are you okay?" layla asked concerned.

"yes i'm fine" I said. I stood up.

"No your not, you've been hit in your stomach" layla said. She took me to a bench and placed me on it. Suddenly every single drop of water shot up in the air.

"Oh god" I mumbled. Layla turned around and saw the water.

"I don't think so" Layla said. She walked to the lake.

"Get out now!" She yelled at everyone. The specialists and the winx looked at her. She stretched her arms up and held the water up in the air so it wouldn't splash back on everyone. Everyone got out of the lake except for Denise. Denise struggled to get out.

"C'mon drop it!" Riven yelled.

"I'm not gonna let her drown" layla said. Denise finally got out. Layla dropped on the ground and the water splashed back. Riven and Denise wanted to attack each other again but they were held back by something.

"What's going on?" Denise snapped.

"Let go so Ican kick her ass!" Riven yelled.

"No your not going to kick her ass and your not going to ruin Musa's future" Faragonda said. She held Riven and Denise away from each other.

"Haven't you ever heard of forgiveniss?" Faragonda asked. Denise didn't reply, she just glared daggers at her.

"And Riven" Faragonda began. Riven looked at her, "Do you really want to kill someone on your wedding day?"

"I don't have any problems with that" Riven snapped. Faragonda just sighed and pulled the two further away from each other.

"Denise, your going to make a little trip and Riven your going to marry Musa" Faragonda siad.

"Wait what?" Denise spoke up.

"Destroying someones wedding, destroying the streets of Magix, disappearing Bloom, almost killing everyone?" Faragonda said. Denise glared at her, "Your going to Alfea"

Her eyes grew wide of horror, "No!"

"Yes" Faragonda said.

"No no no! I hate Alfea!" Denise yelled. Suddenly she disappeard and Bloom stood next to Sky.

"Wow, what happened?" Bloom asked and she rubbed her forehead.

"Nothing special" Sky replied and he kissed her.

"Bloom can you heal everyone?" Faragonda asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Bloom said, looking at me and Riven.

"Don't bother me, just heal Musa" Riven said. Bloom walked to me and healed my stomach. Faragonda began to chant with Griselda. The whole sreets were normal again and everyone looked pretty again.

"Reset people, reset" faragonda said warmly.

After a couple of minutes we were back in the church and everyone waited for the one moment I waited for my whole life.

"You may now kiss the bride" My mother said. Riven and I smiled and he leaned to me. Riven kissed me passionatly. The kiss was sweet, warm and full of love. Everyone cheered. After a moment Riven and I pulled away and looked at the crowd. My father had tears in his eyes and clapped, the teachers were clapping, my mother was clappig, all of our friends and even Riven's dad was clapping and tears were in his eyes. I never saw Riven's dad before but I was so happy that I met him today. Riven and laughed and turned to each other. We kissed again. This was the day I was waiting for my whole life and it was absolutely perect, even though Denise almost ruined it.

* * *

**Okay okay i'm stopping here XD It's not 1 am here anymore, my mom told me to go to bed so I just finished it this afternoon. i started at around...1 PM and now it's 5 PM XD omg...I worked 4 hour on this chapter XD That's horrible...anyways THIS IS NOT THE END YET WE STILL AHVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO :D I hope you liked it and i'll continue probably tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, if i'm not going to school tomorrow count on it that i'll continue tomorrow but I dunno if i'm going to school. Anyways hope you liked it :D Bye bye ~xXx~**


	15. Too early

**Helloo, still sick over here but i'm going to school on thursday again :) So i'm completely bored out of my mind so I just thought: Hey...I can write! Like I said only two more chapters to go (including this one) :) I hope you all like it so far and I love your reviews :)**

**xxxMusarockz: Don't worry i'm not skipping school so I can write, Like I said: I'm sick so my mom won't let me go to school XD**

**Anyways the last chapter took forever to write and I hope you all liked it since it was so looong. Let's just start with the next one shall we? I do not own anything and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Musa and Riven - one month later~**

Riven and I were lying on our bed since it was only ten in the morning. We were wide awake but we just didn't feel like standing up so we just decided to stay like this. We were facing each other and our fingers were tangled together. I looked at our hands and couldn't help but smile. I saw our golden rings on our ring fingers and my smile grew even wider.

"We're married" I whispered. Riven nodded. I sat up and climbed on Riven's lap.

"We're freakin married!" I yelled happily. Riven smiled and his hands moved up and down my hips.

"We are" Riven replied, "I still can't believe it even though we're married now for a month"

"Can't believe it either" I spoke softly. I leaned down and kissed him quickly on his lips. I rolled of Riven's lap and sat up again. I bounced up and down and Riven just watched.

"We're married!" I squealed.

"Stop bouncing already" Riven chuckled. I laughed and fell on my back. Riven got a little closer and placed an innocent kiss on my lips.

"I love you" He said.

"Love you too" I whispered. Riven kissed me again. My hands brushed through his hair and we deepend the kiss. Riven placed his right hand on my back and his left hand on my hip. Soon I pulled away.

"Doctor's appointment and seven months pregnant, remember?" I pointed at my stomach. Riven took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.

"Right right..." He sighed, "Seven months already..."

"Seven months" I repeated in a whisper. Riven got up and walked to the closet.

"When was the doctor's appointment again?" Riven asked, while opening the closet and searching for some clothes.

"At twelve" I said. I got up too and walked to him. I wrapped my hands around his stomach and placed some kisses on his back. Riven grabbed some clothes and turned around.

"Your making this really hard you know that?" Riven smirked. I smiled.

"No I don't know that" I giggled.

"Yeah right" Riven chuckled and he took his shirt off. I looked at him.

"And i'm making it hard for you, yeah right!" I joked. Riven chuckled and pulled his other shirt over his head.

"Listen" I began. I sat down on the end of our bed. Riven stood infront of me and listened.

"We never really talked about this" I said. Riven slowly sat down beside me.

"About what?" He asked.

"About names...if we want to know the gender...you know, that kind of stuff" I said shyly. Riven nodded, telling me he understood.

"Do you...want to know?" I asked carefully.

"Well..." Riven took a breath and thought about it, "To be honest no, I don't want to know"

I looked at him with a suprised face.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well...I want it to be a suprise...do you want to know?" Riven asked.

"I don't know, that's why i'm asking you" I said. We looked around the room. Did I want to know my baby's gender? I had no idea. Would it spoile the fun? Yes it would. Did I agree with Riven? No idea. Even though it would be fun not knwoing the gender it would also be difficult since we had to wait with shopping until we knew what it was.

"Did Stella and Brandon found out what it was?" Riven asked.

"No they didn't. They thought it would be nice not knowing" I told him. Riven nodded.

"Well...this isn't about them, if you want to know we can find out but if you don't well...then we don't" Riven said. I got a little closer to him.

"I have to know before twelve but...I just don't know" I whispered. Riven kissed my forehead.

"It's your choice, no one is forcing you to make your choice now. If you still don't know when it's twelve AM we can find out next month" Riven whispered.

"Your right" I replied.

"I'm always right" Riven smirked. I laughed. Riven looked at me, "What?"

"Yeah right! C'mon Riven...taping a baby's mouth shut?" I laughed.

"It shut's them up doesn't it?" Riven said. I laughed even harder. Riven chuckled and pushed me on the bed.

"Don't think I can only tape a baby's mouth shut" Riven said playfully. I pressed my lips together so I wouldn't laugh anymore. Riven got off me.

"Go get dressed" Riven ordered. He walked out of the bedroom.

"Yes sir" I replied. I heard Riven chuckle. I shook my head with a smile. I got up and walked to the closet. I picked out a green knee length dress. On the waist it had the same green coloured knot. I got dressed and walked to the bathroom. I combed my hair and placed a headband in my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Riven standing in the kitchen. I walked to him and noticed he was calling someone.

"Yeah at twelve" He said, "No she doesn't know if she wants to find out but I don't"

I turned around and walked back to the livingroom. I sat on the couch and frowned. I need to think about this. I placed my chin in my palm and just stared at the blank TV screen. I heard Riven laughing.

"Well only two months left" He said. I sighed and leaned back in the couch.

"Do you want me to know what you are?" I asked and I stroked my stomach. I felt a little kick, "I thought so too"

"Okay, yeah, seeya" Riven said. He hung up and walked to me. I smiled and Riven too. He sat down next to me. When he sat down I frowned a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Riven looked at me with a concerned expression. He touched my cheek and I snapped back to reality.

"Nothing" I breathed.

"Okay" Riven said. He turned on the TV. We both were looking at the TV but Riven was the only one who was paying attention. After a couple of minutes I made up my mind. Suddenly the phone rang. Riven sighed frustrated and stood up. He walked to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

I turned around and looked at him. Ofcourse I was curious who he was calling with.

"No no no! Your kidding me!" Riven yelled. He wasn't angry or anything he sounded a little upset.

"C'mon! Can't you find anyone else? Muse has an appointment at twelve and I want to be there" Riven said. I narrowed my eyes a little.

"No one? I'm the only..." Riven groaned, "Fine"

He hung up and walked to the bedroom. After a moment he walked back to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Ethan called in sick today so I have to work now" Riven said. I looked at him with an sad expression.

"What? Now?" I asked in disbelief.

"I didn't want to go but they need me" Riven said calmly.

"But our appointment, are you gonna be there?" I asked. Riven just looked at me. I shook my head slowly.

"Can't believe it" I whispered. Riven walked to me.

"I don't want to leave you" He said. I looked at the ground, "But we need the money"

"Why can't they ask Mark?" I asked.

"He's on holiday" Riven replied.

"Anyone else who can take over besides you!" I said. Riven shook his head.

"Listen, i'll be at your side next month okay? I really don't want to leave but I have to" Riven hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I want you at me side for the next two months okay?" I said.

"I'll be there" Riven promised. He kissed me quickly and walked to the frontdoor. He closed it behind him. Riven hated for leaving me now but I knew he couldn't turn his job down. Well at least it wasn't my time yet. I sighed and sat back on the couch again. I looked at the clock and it said 11:15. Just perfect...

**~At the doctor~**

I walked into the building and took place in the waitingroom. I saw two other women. One with brown hair and one with blonde hair and they both had big belly's. Probably five to eight months pregnant I guessed. The women looked at me and they both smiled. I smiled politly back.

"First one?" The blonde one asked.

"Yeah" I breathed and I placed one hand on my stomach.

"Mine too" The brown one spoke up. I looked at her.

"So don't tell me your husband has to work too now?" The blonde one asked.

"He just got a call but he promised to be at my side next month" I replied.

"Mine has to work all the time, his boss is a pain in the ass but at least they gave him free when i'm in labour"

"Let me guess, it isn't your first one?" The brown one asked the blonde.

"No I have a one year old at home with the nanny" She said. I smiled. The doctor came out.

"Musa Turner?" She said. I stood up.

"Goodluck" The women said at the same time.

"Thanks, you too" I replied. I walked in the room and took place on a bed.

"Welcome back" The female doctor said.

"Thank you Rose" I replied.

"Okay let's have a look, shall we?" Rose said. She grabbed some gel and looked at my dress.

"It would have been easier if you just put on a shirt but I can work with this too" Rose said. I smiled. She rolled up my dress and poured some gel on my stomach. I gasped. Rose chuckled.

"I just can't get used to this cold gel" I said.

"No one ever does" Rose said, "So do you want to know the baby's gender or not?"

"I want it to be a suprise and Riven too" I said.

"Okay, let's just look at the baby then see how it's doing" Rose said. We both looked at the screen. I saw the foetus. I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay the baby looks fine but it has...a scar?" Rose said unsure. My smile faded and I got concerned.

"Have you been in a fight?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I have been, someone attacked me and my stomach got hit" I informed her.

"That's why the baby has a scar but no big deal, it isn't life threatening or anything" Rose assured me. I nodded. We both looked at the screen again.

"Okay the baby is in good health. It looks perfectly fine" Rose said satisfiedly. She grabbed a little towel and rubbed the gel of my stomach. I rolled my dress down and sat up.

"No problems or anything?" I asked to be sure.

"Nothing. So how have you been lately? Still mood swings? Morning sickness?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

"I feel fine. I haven't had any mood swings and my morning sickness is gone too" I said.

"That's great" Rose said happily. I nodded happily but soon I felt a tight pain in my stomach. Rose noticed it too.

"Is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine" I breathed. Rose looked at me for a couple of seconds. The pain grew even larger but I didn't want to show it. I hold my breath, afraid of any noices that would slip out of my mouth and that would betray me. Rose narrowed her eyes a little. I smiled. She turned around to her desk and wrote something. As soon as she didn't saw me anymore I dropped my mask. Pain was written all over my face but when she turned to me again I smiled.

"I need to go" I struggled to say that sentence.

"Okay well if there are any troubles just call me" Rose said. I nodded and stood up. When I stood up I gasped. Rose looked at me and I just stood there as a statue.

"Oh my god, Musa. Your water just broke" Rose said. I hold my breath.

"Lay down, lay down" Rose said. She placed her arms around me and laid me down on the bed again. I panted out of panic. How could I be in labour now? I was only seven months pregnant for god's sake!

"Musa relax everything is going to be fine" Rose assured me. I looked at her. I knew she could see panic in my eyes.

"No no no" I mumbled. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fists together. The pain started to get even worse.

"Riven...I need Riven" I breathed.

"I'll call him for you, just breath and relax" Rose said. I panted and moved around trying to eaze the pain but nothing helped. I heard Rose talking on the phone but everything sounded so low.

"You need to come here, Musa is in labour"

I wanted to hold my scream but I couldn't. I screamed out of agony.

"Musa calm down your just having a contraction!" Rose yelled.

"You need to come here as soon as possible" She finished. Suddenly she walked back to me and handed me the phone.

"He wants to talk to you" Rose said. I placed the phone at my ear.

"Hi sweetie" I said in a high voice trying to hide the pain.

"_What do you mean your in labour? Your only seven months pregnant_"

"yeah well..." I breathed. I whimpered.

"_Your going to be fine, you both are. I'm on my way now_"

"No no no. We're not going to be fine. Too early. It's not time yet" I sobbed.

"_Your in good hands there Muse_"

"Riven I need you here" I whimpered. I hold my scream.

"_I'm coming as fast as I can. If the baby comes just let it come, don't hold back. I'll be there soon. I love you two_"

"Love you" I managed to choke out. I hung up and screamed.

**~In the waitingroom~**

Rose walked out of the room and when the door opened the two women heard a scream. They both looked at each other.

"Is it going to hurt that much?" The brown one asked.

"The last time I had that it didn't hurt at all, she's just being dramatic" The blonde one said. Rose walked to the desk.

"We need an ambulance, Musa is in labour" Rose told the woman behind the desk. She started to dial and called the hospital. Again another scream came.

"Is giving birth that painful?" The brown one asked.

"Trust me...it's hell" The blonde one said. The brown haired girl frowned and looked scared.

**~With Musa~**

I clenched my fists together and bit my lip. The pain was horrible. I always knew giving birth was going to be painful but not like this. I just started to pant because I couldn't breath normal anymore, well I could but I just didn't know how. I just started to move so the pain would go away but it didn't go. Rose placed her hands on my shoulder.

"If you want to push don't do it. Even if you feel the urge, just wait" Rose told me.

Good, I didn't want to push.

"Breath Musa, stop panting just breath" Rose ordered.

I looked at her and tried to breath normal but ofcourse I failed. I had no idea how I was supposed to breath normal.

"The ambulance should arrive in about five minutes, can you hold until then?" Rose asked. I nodded my head quickly. I was so angry at myself and my body. Why couldn't I hold on to the baby for another two months? Everyone else did it, so why can't I?

"It isn't time yet!" I kept mumbling.

"When the baby says it's time then it's time" Rose said. She was talking some more but I just couldn't hear what she was saying. I saw her lips moving but nothing came out.

This is not what I wanted. I wanted my husband at my side holding my hand and telling me that everything was going to be fine but instead of that I was two months early and my husband was now racing through traffic and probably distroying the whole city with his speed.

"Muse you can't control the baby" Rose said. I looked at her but then that agony came back. The pain was unbearable. I screamed and I felt some hands on my shoulders again. While I was in pain I looked up and I saw Rose holding me.

"Just squeeze my back if you want" Rose said warmly. Immediatly I duck my nails into her back. I hold my breath. It just felt that I was ripping all of her flesh off her back.

"Musa breath" Rose ordered. I sucked in quick breaths as I tried not to scream again. Suddenly the door bursted open. I could've sworn it would break but it didn't. I looked up and saw Riven standing there.

"Oh Riven!" I sobbed. Riven quickly rushed to me.

"It's okay" he whispered. I wasn't sure who he was trying to convice since he looked scared too.

"No no it's not okay! It's to early" I said. We all heard an ambulance and then two men walked in the room.

"Okay who's in labour?" One asked. Rose and Riven stared at the guy who asked. I just screamed again.

"I guess her" The other one mumbled.

"Would you just get her to the hospital you idiots!" Riven yelled. Before I knew I was placed on a brancard and they carried me to the ambulance. Riven sat next to me and he held my hand. He placed kisses over my face and I just felt so tired. Riven let go of my hand and grabbed his phone. I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, not able to speak loudly anymore.

"I'm calling Brandon so he can tell everyone that your in labour and that they need to come" Riven said quickly. He dialed very fast and hold the phone at his ear.

"I knew I should've told them no" Riven mumbled.

"We didn't knew I was going to be two months early" I panted.

"Miss you need to breath and not pant" A man said. I sucked in some breaths but I couldn't do that for long. I heard Riven talking but it was a low hum. It felt like my ears were closed or something. I saw Riven yelling and he hung up. He grabbed my hand again and placed a kiss on my hand.

"It's going to be fine" Riven promised.

"No...to early" I kept arguing with him.

Once we were at the hospital they carried me inside and placed me on a bed. The nurse put a hospital gown on me and placed the covers over me expect my lowerbody. Riven grabbed a chair and sat down next to me, still holding my hand.

"This is so not ideal" I mumbled. Riven removed some plucks of hair out of my face.

"No it's not but think about the good side of it" Riven said. I glared at him.

"At least it'll be over soon and you won't have to go through it again" Riven said quickly.

"I'm never going to let you touch me again, this is all your fault" I said angrily. I screamed again but this time I duck my nails in Riven's hand.

"Just another contraction, no big deal" The nurse said. No big deal? it is a big deal, it hurts like hell! when the contraction was over I pulled my hand away from Riven.

"I told you I wouldn't let you touch me again" I snapped.

Riven looked with a suprised face at me. I rubbed my eyes, my cheeks, my forehead, my chin, my ears, my nose, literally everything of my face trying to rub the pain away. My right foot moved up and down my left leg. I was so desperate that I just tried to move all the time so the pain would go away but it didn't.

"I hate you" I mumbled.

"I love you too" Riven said. The tight pain came back but this wasn't a contraction.

"Hold my hand!" I sobbed. Riven looked at me but grabbed my hand instantly.

"Why does this happen to me? I've been good, right?" I sobbed.

"You've been perfect" Riven told me warmly. I smiled but soon the smile faded and I looked angry.

"Liar!" I yelled. I pulled my hand away and glared at him.

"Uh...what?" Riven said confused.

"If I was perfect then none of this would've happened!" I screamed. Riven just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"No big deal" Riven spoke softly. The nurse came back with a injection needle. I looked at the needle and my eyes grew wide.

"I can give you an epidural if you want" She said. I looked at Riven and he gave me a nod. I knew what that was, it was supposed to reduce the pain. I looked at the nurse and nodded. She walked to me and looked at Riven.

"Can you help me, just grab her arms and make her sit up straight" She said. Riven nodded and placed one hand on my back and the other one grabbed my upper arm. The nurse did the same. The both pulled me up and I screamed.

"It hurts!" I screamed.

"Relax Musa, just take deep breaths and try to think of something else. It'll be all over soon" The nurse comforted me. I did what she told me. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes.

"I'm going to disinfect the area where i'm going before I insert the epidural just to be safe" The nurse informed me. I felt a cold wetness on my back and jumped a little.

"Okay...now duck a little so I can insert the epidural" The nurse ordered. I did as she asked and hunched over. I closed my eyes, trying not think of that huge needle I just saw. Riven stroke my head and kissed my head. I felt a pinch and let out a squeak.

"Okay you can lie down now again" The nurse said, "I'm going to get a doctor for you"

Riven helped me lie down again and I let out a sigh. The pain reduced immediatly but it was still horrible.

"It takes time before the pain is gone" Riven whispered.

"Why am I in labour now?" I sobbed. A tear rolled down my cheek. Riven brushed it away with his thumb.

"I don't know" He admitted.

"What if the baby is sick?" I asked concerned.

"Then the doctors will take care of him or her" Riven said. I nodded. Suddenly we both heard footsteps outside and they were moving fast and when they got closer I heard someone talking...someone I knew. Riven and I both listened more intently.

"Stella" We both said at the same time, but his voice was stronger then mine. Everyone walked in my room and Stella squealed.

"Oh honey! I'm so happy for you two!"

I just smiled but Riven rolled his eyes out of annoyance. Stella had Logan in her arms. She turned around and handed her one month old baby over to brandon. She rushed to me and hugged me.

"Ow ow ow!" I complained.

"Sorry hun" She apologized. Then the doctor came in.

"We have quite a meeting here but i'm sorry people, Musa needs rest and she can't have it with everyone here. Only her husband can stay with her" The doctor said.

"What...?" Flora said sadly.

"If the baby is born we can see it...right?" Layla asked.

"Ofcourse, but for now Mrs. Turner needs to rest" The doctor said and he led everyone outside.

"Goodluck musa!" The girls yelled.

"Thanks" I said. The door closed and the doctor was the only one inside with Riven and me.

"Okay let's have a look" The doctor said. He was a man with black short hair and he was...about 32 years old. He pulled my gown a little up and looked to see how far I was dilated. I felt really uncomfortable but this was his job.

"This is very nice, your at three centimeters already" The doctor said happily. I just smiled.

"I'll come back in an hour" He said. He walked to the door and closed it behind him. I heard all the girls talking and asking questions. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Everything felt nicer with only Riven at my side. It was quiet. The room was quiet, the hallway, outside of the hospital. Finally I managed to calm down. I was really tired after screaming for so long but I knew it wasn't over yet. Just as I thought that, another contraction hit me hard. I screamed and squeezed Riven's hand so hard that I could've sworn I heard a crack but Riven claimed to be fine. But when another contraction hit me he offered me his other hand. The epidural reduced the tightness but it didn't really help with my contractions. Hours passed and everytime the doctor checked to see how far I was. When another contraction was over, and it was a hard one, I collapsed back on the bed and tears were streaming down my face.

"I can't do this anymore!" I sobbed.

"Yes you can, you can do anything" Riven said, "C'mon muse, we're almost there. Your at six already, don't give up now! You can't even give up. The baby won't crawl nicely back and wait for your sign" Riven told me. I looked at him.

"But i'm scared" I sobbed. Riven removed again some sweat drained plucks out of my face.

"You can do this" He whispered.

Hours past and finally the doctor came again. He took another look and looked at me with a smile.

"I can inform you that your at ten centimeters" He said happily.

Riven looked at the clock. It was midnight. I was here for almost twelve hours now, which I thought was weird since it took Stella almost exactly twenty-four hours . The doctor pulled the stirrups up and placed my feet in them. He walked to a cabinet and grabbed some cloves. Riven and I just watched nervously. He pulled on his cloves and walked out of the room. Soon he came back with two nurses. He sat down at the end of my bed and the nurses took their places next to him.

"Okay when I say push, you need to push really hard" The doctor told me.

"But...i'm only seven months pregnant" I struggled.

"I heard that from Rose, but when the baby says it's time, it's time" The doctor smiled.

"Why does everyone say that" I mumbled.

"Okay, are you ready to push?" The nurse asked.

"No" I squeaked.

"Well you have no choice unfortunatly" The nurse chuckled.

"Okay, when a contraction hits you just push for ten seconds and after those ten seconds you can take a break" The doctor told me.

"For how long?" I breathed.

"Ten seconds" The doctor said.

I looked at Riven. He looked at me and smiled weakly. I could tell he was scared. This was all new to him, even though he delivered Stella's baby it was new for him to see his wife giving birth, but it was all new to me too. I was kinda tense and waited for the contraction.

"Did you want to push these hours?" The other nurse asked.

"No only with the last one" I panted.

"That's good" She said. I just waited for it to come and when it came, the doctor told me to duck a little and push hard. I did as I was told and pushed. I squeezed Riven's hand, this time not trying to break it, and hold my breath. After ten seconds the doctor told me to stop and I collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Your doing great" Riven whispered. He kissed my hair and stroked it. I was so tired already. 10 Seconds past and the doctor told me to push again. I pushed again but half way I wanted to stop.

"C'mon Musa, keep going!" The doctor encouraged me.

"I can't!" I screamed, while I was still pushing.

"You can do it" Riven whispered in my ear. Tears were streaming down my face again. This was horrible.

"Two...one, okay" The doctor said. I gasped for air and collapsed on the bed again.

"Your doing great Musa, just keep this up and everything is going to be fine" The doctor said. I shook my head but Riven told me I was doing great and that he loved me. The doctor's head was under the sheets that were pushed up until my knees.

"She's doing great, I can see the head. Riven do you want to see it?" The doctor asked.

"Uh...no thank you, I want Musa to see it first" Riven said.

"Okay c'mon Musa, the head is out just one more good push and we're almost done" The doctor said, "Push!"

I pushed again, hard.

"No more breaks Musa. Push push push!" The doctor said. What? No more breaks? I couldn't keep that up. I pushed and pushed and pushed without taking a break. This was the worst part. I couldn't breath anymore because I was pushing so hard.

"Shoulders are out" One of the nurses said.

"C'mon Muse, you can do this" Riven whispered.

"Musa breath!" The nurse ordered. I tried to breath but thanks to the pushing I couldn't

"Musa breath!" The nurse said a little louder. She walked to me and rubbed my back. I gasped for air and pushed again.

"Okay here it comes" The doctor said, "One last hard push Musa"

I pushed as hard as I could. I used all of my strength. Suddenly I felt that the baby was out. I gasped for air again and collapsed on the bed, completely out of strength. I couldn't hear anything. Everything was going so slow that it was barely moving. The doctor said something but I couldn't hear it. All I wanted to hear was my baby crying so I knew it was breathing. After a couple of seconds, that felt like ages, I heard a cry.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I sobbed. The doctor placed my baby in my arms and cleaned it with a towel.

"It's a girl" The doctor said. I managed to tear my eyes away from my baby and looked at Riven. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked at his daughter.

"She's beautiful" Riven whispered.

The baby had Riven's skintone and beautiful short hair that was my colour but one thing really outshined everything, in her hair there was one little pluck of hair that was meganta coloured. Her eyes were closed so we couldn't see what colour eyes she had.

"Her face looks like yours" Riven said.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" A nurse asked. I looked at Riven with my tired eyes.

"Harmony" I whispered.

"Beautiful name" Riven whispered back. I looked at the two nurses and the doctor.

"Harmony" I repeated a little louder. Suddenly I didn't feel so good.

"We need to take harmony to a special room since she is two months early, you can see her soon" The nurse said. She grabbed my baby and took her away. I heard harmony crying.

"My baby" I breathed.

"You can see her soon, she's going to be fine" The doctor said. I hung my head a little back and I felt a little dizzy. My breathing got heavier and I couldn't see normal anymore, everything was blurry.

"Musa?" I heard Riven say. I had trouble with keeping my eyes open and they slowly closed. Everything felt so heavy, I couldn't...suddenly everything was black.

**~Riven p.o.v.~**

I saw my wife's eyes closing and I couldn't believe what was happening. Was she sleeping? Suddenly I heard a long beep tone. I looked at a screen and I saw a flat line.

"Oh no" The doctor mumbled. I looked at the doctor.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked quickly. The doctor ran to the door and came back with a couple of other doctors. They started to wash up and I stood up too.

"What's going on? What's wrong with my wife?" I asked. Another doctor wheeled in some equipment. I looked at the car and I saw some paddles on them...at least I think they were paddles.

"Paddles!" The doctor said. I grabbed Musa's hand.

"Muse what's going on? Wake up" I whispered. The doctor rubbed the two paddles against each other and a nurse opened Musa's gown. The doctor placed the paddles on her chest.

"Clear!" He yelled. I instantly let go of musa's hand and backed away. I heard a shock and Musa went up and down. I just watched everything. I looked the monitor but there was still a long beep and a flat line. The doctor placed the paddles again on Musa's chest.

"Clear!"

I heard the same shock and Musa went up and down again but nothing worked. The same long beep echoed through the room and the same flat line was on the monitor.

"C'mon" The doctor whispered. He placed the paddles again on Musa's chest, "Clear!"

I placed my hands behind my head and the shock echoed through my head. The doctors just stood there and watched the screen. They slowly turned to me with sad faces. I just looked at them. So many things were floating around in my head and I couldn't make one out of them.

"I'm sorry" the doctor whispered. When I heard that my eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped. What was he talking about? Musa couldn't be dead! I ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"Musa wake up! You can't die on me! C'mon! Open your eyes...do it for harmony, she needs you! I need you!" I whispered. She didn't open her eyes. She felt a little cold.

"We can't do anything anymore" The doctor placed his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"No! Don't say that!" I yelled. I heard the door burst open and I heard Layla's voice but I didn't turn around. My attention was on Musa. I heard the doctor talking to them and suddenly I heard sobbing. When I heard everyone cry, tears formed in my eyes too. I wasn't going to let her die. I placed my hands on top of each other and on Musa's heart. I gave her a cardiac massage. I did it three times and then opened her mouth. I placed my mouth over hers and breathed air in her lungs. I went back on giving her a cardiac massage again. I went on with that for a couple of minutes but nothing changed.

"C'mon musa!" I said. I heard everyone cry. They probably thought it was the end but I wasn't giving up. After another couple of times I looked at the screen...

* * *

**Damn I make long chapters...More drama :D I think baby Harmony looks so cute with one little megenta pluck :) Remember people! NOT THE END YET, STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Hope you liked it and to be honest...I cried while writing the last part XD Bye bye ~xXx~**


	16. A promise

**Hello :) Since It's only one chapter left I thought I could write it now so I could start with my sequel of this one :3 I'm a little tired but it's the end of the week so it's pretty logical XD Anyways i'm all better, well I still have a little cold but it isn't life threatening XD I do not own anything and i'm not going to write those long chapters anymore! Well probably once in my other stories but i'm talking about this story XD Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~2 Months later - Riven's p.o.v~**

I opened the door and turned on the lights. As I walked in my apartment I couldn't help but feel kinda lonely. I looked in my arms and I saw my beautiful baby girl sleeping. I looked around the room and I couldn't help but notice that there were baby stuff. I didn't shop and Musa didn't so...where did this come from?

I walked around in the livingroom and I saw a babybounce, some toys, an eatingchair, a crib, a little swing bed and a playmat. I walked to the bedroom and I saw another crib. Where did this all come from? Next I walked to the kitchen and I saw no baby stuff. I opened the fridge and that's when I saw a lot of bottles.

"This is just getting weird" I whispered to myself.

I walked to the bathroom and the only thing I saw, of babystuff, was a changingtable. I looked weirdly at the thing and walked backwards out of the bathroom. As I walked out of the bathroom I bumped into something. I turned around and saw Musa's father.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, so I wouldn't wake Harmony up.

"I walked around at home and searched through the attic and I found some old stuff of Musa" Hoboe explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"So...since you guys didn't have any babystuff I thought you could have hers" Hoboe continued. I stared at him and after a moment I looked at my daughter.

"Thanks" I replied softly. It was quiet, the only thing you could hear was Harmony's breathing.

"Riven..." Hoboe began. I didn't look up, I only looked at my daughter.

"It's hard to loose someone you love, believe me I know, but...she's at piece now with her mother" Hoboe said in a comforting voice.

I looked up and after a second I walked to the bedroom. I walked towards the crib and gently placed Harmony in it. I grabbed the little bunny blanket and covered her up so she wouldn't get cold. I watched her sleep for a moment and then kissed her forehead and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind me.

"You know what, Yeah she is in piece now but I just can't believe how she could leave me and her daughter like this. Musa is strong and she just gave up!" I replied angrily.

"Yes Musa is very strong but this is fate-"

"Don't talk to me about fate! I know what fate is! Her fate was to raise her daughter and live happily and die at old age! This is just not how it's supposed to be" I said angrily.

"That's what _you _want. But we can't always get what we want. I wanted a happy life with Marilyn but that didn't work, I wanted Musa to be happy but that didn't work. You see? _I wanted _all of that but it isn't up to us. If it was time for Musa...then it's time and you can't do anything about it. If it was fate that you two would raise you daughter together then she would've woken up but she didn't so apparently it's fate that you have to raise your daughter alone wether you like it or not. Life isn't perfect and I thought you knew since you had a rotten childhood. And just don't forget that you have your friends too! They are ready to help you with my granddaughter and so am I" Hoboe yelled at me.

Suddenly I heard a cry. it came out of the bedroom.

"Great you woke her up with your yelling" I replied.

"Now you have to be a father" Hoboe replied strictly.

He walked to the frontdoor and left. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the bedroom.

"I'm coming" I said.

I walked to the crib and removed her blanket. I picked Harmony up and rocked her gently. She wouldn't stop crying.

"Shhh, it's okay, it was only your grandpa who was being dramatic and who gave daddy a little lesson about...fate" I said and when I said 'fate' I rolled my eyes. Her crying started to stop a little. She looked at me with her violet eyes.

"Still can't believe you have my eyes" I said. Suddenly she stopped crying and giggled. I couldn't help but smile. I walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

"Probably hungry too" I mumbled to myself.

I had no idea how to be a father but in my opinion I was doing okay since she stopped crying and instead of that she giggled. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle. It was cold. I walked to the microwave and placed the bottle in it. I closed the door and wanted to type in a number but I had no idea for how long it was supposed to warm up. I stared at the little buttons.

"You probably don't now it either, do you?" I asked my daughter. She had her lips pressed together and just stared at me with her big eyes. I chuckled. She looked so funny like that.

"Let's just try something" I sighed.

I pressed the little buttons. I let it warm for ten seconds just to be sure. After the ten seconds were over I opened the door and grabbed the bottle. It didn't feel that warm so I placed it back in the microwave. I pressed again ten seconds and watched it turn around. While I was watching the bottle spin I heard Harmony making little noises. I looked at her and she was looking at the microwave. Somehow she enjoyed the machine. I figured that she probably knew that her bottle was in it. After ten seconds I opened the door again. I grabbed the bottle and I wasn't quite sure it was good enough. It felt warm but maybe it needed to be a little warmer. I had absolutly no idea. I stared at the bottle and suddenly two little tiny hands came in my vision. I looked at Harmony and she was trying to reach the bottle.

"You really think it's good?" I asked suprised. She pressed her lips together as she was trying to reach the bottle.

"Well okay then" I mumbled. I closed the door and walked to the livingroom. I sat down on the couch and positioned Harmony. I looked at her and little tears formed in her eyes. She made again little noises as if demanding she wanted the bottle right now.

"Yeah yeah yeah, one second" I said. Once I had her in a good grib I placed the bottle infront of her mouth and she just immediatly lunged at it. I watched her drink and she closed her eyes slowly. I still couldn't believe she was already two months old. I probably couldn't believe it because I didn't want to think of it, it reminded me that Musa died two months ago.

**~Flashback~**

_I watched the screen and waited. The whole room was quiet, the only sound you could hear was the long beep tone. I just watched the screen and hoped the line would curve every second and the beep tone would change. After five seconds, that seemed ages, nothing changed. I looked at Musa and back at the screen but still nothing changed._

_"C'mon" I whispered._

_Still nothing changed. I already knew she was dead but I didn't want to except it._

_"Riven?" I heard Nabu speaking. I didn't pay attention to them, the only thing that my eyes were focused on was the monitor._

_"It's...to late" Flora spoke softly._

_"C'mon Muse" I whispered again. _

_It was impossible that she would be alive now but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen. Minutes passed but still nothing changed. By now everyone already tried to talk to me but I didn't reply. Now the whole room was quiet again. All of the sudden the door opened and the doctor came in again. He walked towards the monitor._

_"I'm really sorry for your loss but we need to move on. We can't let her lie like this" He said. I looked at Musa and back at the doctor._

_"What...?" My voice died. Suddenly I didn't hear a beep tone anymore, now the room was completely quiet. I instantly looked at the screen but there was no flat line, no curved line, just nothing._

_"What did you do?" I whispered._

_"We need to shut the monitor off. We can't do anything for Musa anymore" The doctor said, "I'll leave you all alone so you can say goodbye"_

_He walked out of the room. Now I was again alone with my friends and my dead wife. I heard them coming closer._

_"I'm so sorry, Riven" layla said softly._

_"Leave" I spoke. I heard no one moving._

_"Riven can we do anything for you?" Helia asked._

_"Leave" I spoke louder and a little angrier. No one moved again._

_I turned around, "Leave!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me and headed towards the door. After I was alone I slowly turned to Musa. I stroke her forehead._

_"This was not according to the plan" I whispered, "Why did you just...why did you leave us? Harmony needs you and I need you too"_

_I looked at the ground for a couple of minutes._

_"I just have to except that your gone. I don't want it but it's just stupid to talk like this and thinking you will open your eyes when it's to late"_

_A tear rolled down my cheek. I looked at her closed eyes. I leaned to her and kissed her forehead._

_"Goodbye Musa. I'll alway love you and don't worry, i'll join you eventually. Just wait for me" I whispered in her ear. I closed my eyes and just sat on my chair for a moment. After a minute I opened my eyes and stood up. I walked to the door and looked back at Musa._

_"Goodbye my love" I said. Another tear rolled down my cheek, followed by another one._

**~End of Flashback~**

"I wish you could meet her. You didn't even see her since you had your eyes closed" I said. Harmony opened her eyes and looked at me.

"But you knew she was there because you stopped crying when the nurse placed you in her arms" I continued. Harmony kept drinking and staring at me.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what. Your the only one I got left and i'm not going to let anything bad happen to you" I said. Harmony blinked and stared again at me.

"I promise" I whispered. Suddenly Harmony let go of the bottle with one hand and reached towards my hand. I felt her little hand holding my finger. I looked at her and she at me.

* * *

**The end. End of this story. Last chapter done! But don't worry. If you like this story then keep your eyes open because now: I'M GOING TO START WTIH MY SEQUEL OF THIS ONE HOORAY! My first triology :) I wanted to keep Musa alive but then **xxxMusarockz **came with the idea of letting her die and I thought it was perfect since Riven needed to take care of Harmony by himself in my other sequel of this one. I hope you liked it :D And reviews would be nice :) Bye bye ~xXx~**


End file.
